


Through Iron Eyes

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emotions, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Reunion, Slow Burn, Tony comes back from death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony comes back from the grave and finds out how Peter has been coping without him. Leading up to a beautiful reunion, Tony discovers just how much he means to Peter, and just how much Peter means to him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 363
Kudos: 382





	1. What Do Your Iron Eyes See?

Tony Stark had been back from the dead for a full month now, but only a handful of people were allowed to know in that time. He spent the last month at headquarters, healing and learning more about the world he was about to return to. This meant that only the people who needed to know about his return knew.  Which literally just meant Pepper, Happy, Strange and Nick Fury. Of course, Tony was excited to get back to his life, he missed the penthouse more than he would admit. To sleep in his own lush bed was the only thing in his mind, well, that and getting back his suit. 

So naturally, when he stepped foot in his apartment, he closed his eyes, breathed in and turned to his friends to ask them the very important question; "Where's my suit?"

"In the lab, all good as new. We've been working on it," Pepper told him. Fury didn't come home with him, he stood in front of his wife/ex-wife? (They hadn't quite discussed this yet.) and Happy.

Tony grinned and nodded, planning his trip down to get back inside it. God, he'd never wanted to be inside something so much since he was a horny teenager! It was going to be magical, and he was going to feel himself again.

"There's something we should tell you though," Happy spoke up. 

The billionaire furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it?" He looked at him worriedly, a voice in the back of his head shouting out random anxieties at him. 

"We can't find the helmet…" he confessed, "We think someone's taken it."

"Well, why didn't you just ask Friday to locate it? They are connected, you know." Tony spoke as if it was common knowledge. 

"We tried that!" Pepper spoke up, "Friday has been in a mood since you left and won't answer to anyone except you or Peter."

Peter. 

Tony stopped to think about him, he hadn't let himself think about him this whole time. Why? Not a horrible reason, he just knew that if he spent his time worrying about Peter, he'd not be able to get through the month of solitary without escaping to have the reunion he was desperate for. 

That didn't stop Peter from slipping into his dreams. Tony was nervous, excited, almost sick over being united once more with him. Their relationship had been so complicated, and yeah, they'd both been at each other's deaths. It was terrifying how alike they were, and yet so different. Tony was made to hate the world, but Peter wasn't.  Peter was a ball of sunshine and hope, and Tony was more excited to see him again than anything. Would Peter cry? Would  _ Tony  _ cry? Would they hug? Would Peter be okay?

"Why didn't you ask him to do it then?"

Pepper and Happy looked at each other with a slightly unsure gaze, then back to Tony.  "He won't step foot in here, he uh… he has a panic attack if we ask."

"Hold on, what?!" Tony's expression changed to concern as he looked at his friends. "Why didn't you tell me he wasn't doing okay?"

"You asked us not to!" Pepper reminded him. "But, I guess since you're back, you can fix him. He's been broken since you disappeared."

The billionaire took a few moments to himself, taking a deep breath in to calm his own anxiety so it didn't make him blow up at his friends. Peter was in need of his guidance once more, and Tony couldn't wait to just scoop him up in his strong arms and hold him until he was better. 

"Okay, I'm going to find the helmet, and then I'm going to find Peter," Tony stated, more to himself than to the others. He nodded and then looked back up to Happy and Pepper. 

"Could I have some alone time? I just want to rest in my apartment and feel like me again?"

"Sure thing!" Happy commented with a smile, "You know where I am if you need me!" He turned to Pepper, "Need a lift home?"

Pepper nodded and then looked at Tony. "I live down the street from him now… you understand right?" She asked hopefully. 

The billionaire nodded, "Of course. Get home safe, both of you… and uh, thanks for everything, yeah?" 

They said their goodbyes and headed down the elevator, leaving Tony completely alone. He didn't know which thing he wanted to freak out about more, Peter or his Iron Man helmet. His dream would be having them BOTH in the room right now.  As Tony was dying he realised what was important to him, who was important to him, and who HE was important to. Peter sobbed with heartbreak and misery when he died. More than everyone else there in fact, including the apparent 'love of his life'. He wanted to tell Peter he was proud of him, that he was going to be okay. All Tony could muster was "Kid."  Peter idolised him, cared about him and wanted him in his life. That was already ten times more than most people in his life. 

First things first.

"Friday, daddy's home," Tony spoke out as he went to the fridge. He had asked his friends to fill up his kitchen whilst he was at the base. He pulled out a bottle of cold water as she replied.

"It's so great to have you back, Sir. I would miss you if I wasn't an AI."

"You missed me, don't lie." Tony chuckled, "I heard about your tantrums and silent treatments."

"How can I forget that you are Tony Stark? You know everything." The AI replied, making the older man grin as he walked through to the TV room, sitting down on the sofa. He opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Sweetie, can you connect with the suit and show me what it's seeing and hearing? I need to locate it."

"Certainly, Sir," Friday replied. 

Seconds later the flat-screen TV on his wall lit up, turning itself on and tuning in to what his suit could see. To begin with, it was blurry and fuzzy. But he could hear a voice murmuring.

Wait… he knew that voice? That soft… sweet… wonderfully recognizable voice. 

The words became easier to make out as the screen focused on where it was. The helmet was sitting on the roof of a building, it was a sunny day, and in front of him, the sweet lying down body of Peter Parker in his Spiderman suit. He was reading from either a book or a magazine, he couldn't quite make it out. 

Peter looked tired, bags under his eyes and his hair a mess, but he sounded happy. Tony turned up the volume to really listen.

_ "... and apparently the stock in your company has gone up a lot! I think they're all just missing you a lot." Peter half-smiled at his magazine, breathing in deeply as his eyes glazed over. _

_ "I'm missing you a lot." _

Tony could feel a sting in his heart as he listened to the younger man talk to the Iron Man helmet as if he was there. But in a way… he was.

_ "It's crazy how many things I want to tell you. Like, okay, Dr Banner got married! And I got to be the best man… which was awesome but the cake was disgusting!" He exclaimed, putting down his magazine. He sat up and crossed his legs, looking at the helmet. _

Tony sucked a deep breath in. He had missed that face so much. That goofy smile, those bright eyes, even the way his eyebrow was completely out of place. Peter was so pale still, yeah he had gotten a little older, but it suits him. His jawline was now a lot more prominent.  Tony hated that he missed the kid growing up. Well, maybe 'kid' isn't the right word anymore?  It was like they were looking at each other. He could see the glint of the sun in Peter's eyes as clear as day.

_ "MJ and I didn't work out, I don't know, I think I'm a bit broken you know? I just lose everyone and it's made me a little clingy. MJ is the most independent person ever, so, yeah." Peter looked sat, bowing his head and shaking it before glancing back at the helmet. _

_ "If you were here, you'd be asking me in a very rude way why I am telling you all of this rubbish. You're a very important man and this is all trivial," Peter giggled, thinking about it. _

Tony could feel himself smile, his heart felt a little lighter just seeing and hearing Peter giggle and glow. It was refreshing, no one had laughed the last month. It was really depressing!

_ "You weren't that rude." Peter corrected himself, "You were actually the nicest man ever. I mean, behind all the sarcasm and wit. I know it was a defence mechanism."  _

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his jaw. How did Peter read him so fucking well?

_ "I know that you only yelled at me because you were worried I'd get myself hurt. The thing is… I knew that whatever happened, you'd be there for me." Peter sounded sad, his eyes closing softly as he put his head in his hands. _

_ "You were always there for me, making sure that I didn't fuck up. I know I'm young… I know that. I just wanted to be something in  _ **_your_ ** _ eyes. Not the world. Not May, or Fury. I just wanted you to notice me." His voice broke at the end as he dropped his hands to the ground. His cheeks were turning red as little droplets of water formed in the crevice of his eyes.  _

The older man felt his chest tighten a little as he watched the younger man try not to cry. He needed to do something, but he didn't want to blow his cover just yet. He had a hunch that there was a lot more to be said and heard. 

"Friday, could you patch me through to Peter but tell him this is an old pre-recorded message? Stop transmitting after I've been silent for twenty seconds."

"Of course. Let me tell him first. I'll count you in."

_ "Mr Parker, I have found audio of Mr Stark on file. Would you like me to play?" _

_ Peter's face shot up, a tear falling down his face as he looked surprised and excited, his eyes wide as he nodded. "Yes! Yes please!" _

Friday counted Tony in; "3… 2… 1…"

Tony decided he wanted Peter to hear what he thought of him, regardless of how hard it was going to make him cry. His ruse was that this was a recording of Tony talking to himself in the lab.

"I genuinely think that one day soon, Peter is going to outsmart me," Tony spoke confidently. He watched the screen as Peter's entire body waved over with shivers. His eyes filled up with tears as his chin began to shiver.

"Trust me, Friday. Peter will be the new Tony Stark. I hope he knows it."

_ Peter's body began to shake as he sobbed into his hands, trying to stay quiet so he could hear Tony's comforting and most beloved voice.  _

"I don't know how to tell him, you know me. I don't like discussing feelings. I need to find a way to let him know that… god, this is hard. But if you can't say it to your AI who can you say it to?" 

_ Peter's face was confused, excited, filled with anxiety and panic, sobbing quietly as tears and snot trailed down his face. There was a lump in his throat, he looked a complete mess.  _

It was fucking heartbreaking to see the younger man like this, but it was really lovely to know that Peter had not forgotten about him. He still mattered to him, and that's what really mattered.

"That boy gave me hope again," Tony spoke sincerely, watching as Peter reacted in a heartbreaking way, clutching his chest as he cried, rocking from front to back as he tried to soothe himself. 

"He makes me feel more confident about myself. I'm so worried he's going to get himself hurt and I'm going to lose him… I can't lose him again Friday… it… it would hurt me too much."

Tony stayed silent so the recording had time to turn off, but he watched Peter. The younger man was hugging his knees, his head bowed as he cried hard, just hearing his voice. 

_ "You… you mean everything to me." Peter sobbed, reaching over to the helmet and bringing it close. He hugged it tightly as he sat and sobbed.  _

The older man didn't realise he was crying too until he felt a tear drop from his cheek to his arm. He placed his fingers on his face and felt the wetness that clung there, shivering as he closed his eyes, letting himself feel. 

The kid needed him, like air or food. There was something about their lives that pulled each other closer. Whether it was the no parents thing, or the beautiful mind thing, something called out to each other in need of help.

Peter needed guidance, someone to look up to, someone to tell him they were proud of him. And Tony needed someone to care about him, to see him for everything he was, to stand by him no matter what. And they found each other but were taken away too soon.  Something in Tony wanted to go to Peter right now, let him know he was back, tell him how fucking proud he was. But… he also wanted to see what the younger man was like, how he was coping, what  _ else  _ he had to say to him. 

Tony let himself cry, his chest hurting from finally giving in to the grief that he had been feeling. He didn't let any of his emotions show since he came back, because he wanted to be strong for Pepper, Happy and Fury. He didn't want to be seen as broken, but now, alone in his apartment, watching Peter cry over him, let everything come to the surface. 

_"I'll never forget you," Peter whispered, "I wish I could see you again… I don't feel safe without you."_ _The sobbing was cut short by Peter getting a phone call, seemingly from his aunt who wanted him home. So he took the helmet and swung home._

Tony decided to keep the tv on, if he was going to be here alone he wanted to watch Peter for as long as possible. He kept it in the background as he made dinner, as his helmet was silent in Peter's bedroom as Peter went off and did other things.


	2. What Do Your Iron Ears Hear?

As Peter left the helmet in his room and left, Tony began to get a feel of being alone in his home again. He went from room to room, checking on things, remembering little memories as he did so. He then walked into the bedroom that he missed so much, looking around to see how empty and sad it looked. 

Tony spent some time changing the sheets and cleaning up a bit, readying himself for a fantastic night's sleep. He missed his bed so much, apart from his lab and the suit, it was his favourite place on earth. 

After he sorted that out, he jumped in his massive en suite for a hot shower, closing his eyes and remembering what it was like the last time he stood here. He never thought he would be here again, and after coming full circle, he felt calm and peaceful just getting this small luxury. 

-

The day he awoke at the compound, he really couldn't tell what was going on. He was overly disoriented and needed help even remembering his name. It was a long drawn out process for the first week, the only two people he saw were Strange and Fury, who were the people to bring him back. He had to relearn a few things, like walking to get his leg muscles back, and regaining an ability to eat. Standing up was even a trial, but for some reason Strange was there helping him, and being sort of a good friend? Who knew?

Week 2 started and Tony was fast healing, with Strange's help of course. It helps to know magical people I guess. But he was then allowed to see his best friend and his… partner?... they really had to discuss that at some point. 

He remembered that he was sitting down on the really comfortable sofa when the doors opened and Pepper and Happy walked through, led by Fury who then left them alone. Happy got to him first, crying and hugging him. 

Here's the thing about Happy and Tony; Happy was the Samwise Gamgee to his Frodo Baggins. Sure, he had the main storyline, and had the power, but he wouldn't have gotten far without his best friend. In fact, he would have been dead a long time ago if it weren't for Happy.

Tony couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of safety and happiness having his best friend back. They hugged a lot in the reunion, and Happy sat right beside him, talking his ear off about everything he missed. And I mean… EVERYTHING. 

He was informed all about everyone in their lives, as well as a lot of celebrity news, and reviews of the latest movies that had come out during his absence. Tony didn't really care much about the information, but he could tell it meant a lot to Happy to get to just sit and talk with him, so he joined in. 

Pepper, on the other hand, was really awkward. She came in, and she hugged him. She told him how happy she was that he was back, but she refused to sit near him. When they talked, it felt like she was holding something back. There was no romantic longing between them to be much closer, in fact, Tony hadn't really gotten back into being himself yet. He knew he should love her and fall into her arms, but he just couldn't muster it within himself.

She had moved out of the penthouse into her own place, and had kept very quiet about her life since Tony's death. It felt off to the both of them, but they never addressed it.

-

It wasn't until later on during the night that Tony heard noise from the tv again. He was busy at his desk going over work files that Pepper had gathered for him, you know, stuff to get him back to speed so he can jump right back into industry work again. 

He picked up the file he was reading with a pen in his hand, and walked through to the sofa, putting a couch pillow behind his back as he leaned against it, crossing over his legs. 

Tony glanced up at the TV to see Peter turning the bedroom lights on and looking around his room. He was no longer wearing his suit, but had changed into his ordinary clothes.

_ Peter kicked off his shoes and sat down on his double bed. The Iron Man mask was situated on his desk, facing the bed so Tony could pretty much see it all. He could see Peter's tired eyes as he yawned and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted.  _

_ The younger man pulled out his phone, scrolling through it for a minute or two and sighing before turning to lie on his front. His hazel eyes slowly trailed up to look at the helmet. A sweet smile played over his lips as he looked it over.  _

Tony was lost in the screen, not paying attention to the work in his hands. He found himself smiling back, wondering why that young man had such an effect on him. Peter was absolutely adorable right now, just daydreaming away whilst it felt like he was looking straight at Stark. 

_ "Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter smiled, "It's been a long day. I'm going to get into pajamas and tell you all about it," he spoke as he sleepily climbed off of his bed, looking around for his oversized t-shirt. He pulled it from behind his pillow and began to unbutton his jeans.  _

Tony wasn't sure if he should look away, but whatever he should have been doing, he didn't. He didn't mean to perv on the younger man, but he found himself unable to move his eyes away. Maybe it was because he wanted to see how the younger man had filled out, or how much he'd grown… or something less creepy? But nevertheless, he watched.

_ Peter slipped his jeans over his hips, baring his creamy thighs and gorgeous legs. That man had such a gentle yet strong physique. Beautiful yet manly. Tony's eyes drifted over them, not realising he hadn't blinked in over twenty seconds. Peter kept his boxers on, slipping off his t-shirt and revealing his amazingly filled out body. _

"Wow," Tony found himself mumbling, eyes on the screen as he leaned forward and tossed his file onto the coffee table. He dropped the pen by his side on the sofa and leaned back with his elbow on the arm and his head against his fist.

_ Peter turned around and put on his nightshirt, his back muscles flexing as he did so. After that, he turned on his bedside lamp and then turned the main light off, sitting comfortably on his bed as he looked back at the hidden camera. _

_ "People keep asking me how I'm doing without you." Peter spoke softly, rubbing his chin as he pulled a pillow against him to cuddle into. "I don't know what to tell them, it's like… they think they have a right to know my mental state because they've seen me swing around town." _

"Been there." Tony muttered to himself, and he had in fact. When you're in the limelight like that, your fans assume they have the right to know the inner workings of your heart, your mind, your past. They don't realise that you are a human being too, they think you  _ owe _ them that part of yourself. He hated that Peter was put in that position too.

_ "I just tell them I'm fine… but I'm not." Peter told him. "How can I be fine? Some people think I should be over it by now, I'm far from it." He fake smiled to the camera and then the smile dropped off his wonderful little face. "I don't think I'll ever be over it. I don't know how to feel about earlier. I mean, when I heard your audio…" _

The older man concentrated on listening to Peter, wanting to remember everything he said. He knew that all of this was going to be important, luckily he had remembered to tell Friday to record all of this. (Everything except the sitting in a silent room doing nothing footage.)

_ "Well, afterwards I helped May with a shift at work which was fun, because, you know, I need the money." He raised his eyebrows and nodded as if it was a well known fact. Well, it was… but still. _

_ "- and I ran into Flash who made fun of me for being alone again, which he always does! I'm becoming immune to his words though." He was silent for a few moments before continuing. _

_ "Mj moved away after we broke up… I still see Ned but not that much." Peter sighed sadly as his eyes glazed over, looking around his room. He was hesitant to speak for a few moments, letting his tongue slip out and wet his lips. "You… you were my best friend."  _

Tony's heart fell a hundred stories down and into the lab's fucking basement. Peter sounded so sad. To be blessed enough to be Peter's best friend? What an honour. 

_ "I didn't think I meant that much to you." Peter confessed in a tone that made Tony's heart sink even further. "I mean… I knew that you cared… in a way. I guess. But… I don't know," he shook his head, breathing out heavily. "When you spoke to Friday about me… I don't know when that was, or what made you say that. But I never, ever want to lose that. It means that I meant something to you whilst you were alive…" _

The older man felt like his stomach was twisting in knots, he just wanted to jump through the screen and tell him here he was. But as Tony thought about it, he was scared. Scared about being reunited with Peter. Why? God only knows, Tony certainly didn't. But it worried him to the point where it made him worry. 

_ "It feels really amazing to actually hear you say that you thought a lot of me." Peter looked up into the camera. "I think a lot about you too." _

The older man felt a pang in his heart, the younger man truly cared for him. That meant so much to him, more than he originally thought it would. 

_ "I think about you all the time actually. It's really hard not to think about you. I wish… I wish you'd let me hug you more. I mean, one and a half hugs wasn't really enough." Peter bit on his bottom lip, like he was trying to stop himself from saying something he didn't want to. _

_ "Anyway. I have therapy tomorrow, so I guess I should go to sleep. May enrolled me in this because of like… well everything. Apparently I don't handle grief well or something. It's not like I haven't had everyone around me die." He rolled his eyes and moved around in the bed, getting under the duvet. _

_ "Goodnight, Mr. Stark. Love you." _

Tony blinked, watching the screen with a heavy heart and some sort of emotion he didn't recognise flowing through his body. Peter's in therapy? Probably the best thing, if he were to not go it would catch up with him in the future. However it was hard, he was definitely proud of Peter for trying. 

Peter said 'love you'? What does that mean? Tony supposed maybe like a father? Or a friend? Young people always casually tell each other they love them and it never meant anything. Tony was NOT that kinda man, he never used the L word.

Okay, he did a few times. To people he was related to, or in a relationship with. But friends? Nooo. It wasn't his way of doing things, he would rather show someone, by doing something nice for them without being asked to. 

But whatever it was brewing inside him, the night, the realisation that everything had changed, the knowledge of seeing Peter without him, made him sigh to himself.

"Love you too, Kid."


	3. What Does Your Iron Heart Feel?

The next day, Tony woke up from his wonderful slumber to a phone call. Opening his eyes and looking around the room, with the sun peeking through the windows giving light to it, he felt good to be home. Though he might redecorate soon, it needs a little change. 

He had a really weird dream last night. It started off with him flying around in his suit, watching the city below him as he soared through the night sky. It was really vivid, like it was happening right then. When he landed back on the roof of Stark Tower, he was met by a figure waiting for him. He assumed it was Pepper by how his heart was beating fast, reaching out towards them. Everything was in slow motion as he felt a warmth spread over his body.

_ "I missed you,"  _ Tony told the figure in a loving tone.

The figure stepped closer, their hands gently slipping into his.  _ "Well you're here now… I missed you too."  _ The figure stepped closer and into the light. 

Instead of Pepper, it was Peter. The moonlight lighting up his beautiful face, his eyes filled with an overwhelming sense of love. Tony just smiled back at him, pulling him closer until their faces were nearly touching.  _ "I'm never leaving you again." _

As Tony's heart began to beat faster, he was about to kiss dream Peter, when the blasted goddamned phone rang, rousing him from his slumber.

He reached over for his cell and looked at the screen. 

"Hello?"

"Hey! Are you awake? I was wondering if I can stop by? I can bring breakfast over?" Happy asked him in a hopeful tone.

"Of course you can," Tony smiled, he absolutely loved it when Happy came over for food, he always brought so much and he had such great taste.

"Thank god, because I already bought it and I'm on the way up." Happy let out a nervous chuckle.

Tony laughed and got himself out of bed, running a hand through his hair and looking for his slippers. "Sounds good, buddy. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

They hung up the phone and Tony made his way down the hallway, meeting up with Happy as he approached the open kitchen.

"Hey!" Happy exclaimed, carrying bags of food.

"Hey," Tony laughed, "How much are we planning on eating?"

"I took the liberty of getting you some extra stuff for the week. You know, just in case." He set them down on the table and started to unpack. 

Tony walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on, "Coffee?"

"Please," Happy replied as he carried on what he was doing. "So how does it feel being back?"

Tony shrugged. "It's fine, I mean, it's good to be home and alive of course." He explained, turning on the machine and grabbing two mugs. "It doesn't feel right yet though, something's off." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Uuuhh, I don't know. I don't feel right just yet. I might redecorate, maybe get some new clothes." He pondered as he thought about bringing some colour and life back into his life. He felt too gloomy right now, and restarting an old life never really works.

"You could always find your helmet and try out the suit? I know that Peter will probably want to know you're back." Happy suggested as he put a load of things into the fridge, filling it up. 

Tony nodded. "I don't think I'm ready to see Peter yet." He confessed honestly, feeling weak just admitting that to himself, so saying that in front of Happy was sort of painful.

Happy paused and turned around slowly, "What? Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to his best friend riddled with confusion. 

The billionaire stopped and stared at the mugs. "I haven't figured out why yet, there's just… something is stopping me." He explained.

Happy was silent for a moment. "It'll be difficult and emotional," he started as he got back to what he was doing. "But the longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be for you both."

"How do you mean?" 

"Imagine he came back from the dead and waited to tell you. Imagine he told everyone else he was back, and left you til last. Would you feel important to him?" Happy looked at him blatantly. "And for you? Your anxiety is just going to keep building. If you rip it off like a bandaid now, then both of you can be happier, faster."

Of course everything Happy was saying was right. He was always right! In fact, Tony would have made many terrible life decisions if Happy wasn't there to talk him out of them. It was just really hard. 

This wasn't any reunion. This was THE reunion. They were going to cry and hug, break down, latch onto each other. It was going to be heartbreaking and hard, and Peter was going to cry in front of him in real life. 

Of course he wanted to skip to the happy part, where everything was fine again. But it was getting harder to try to be the closed off person he used to be, in fact, he wasn't anywhere near the man he was.

"How long do you think I have until I have to tell him?" Tony asked, finishing making the coffee and turning to hand one to Happy.

The other man took the mug from him, "Thanks, uh, probably not long. I'd do it soon. Really soon, he misses you."

"I know." Tony spoke sincerely, "I miss him."

"So maybe it's not such a bad idea to see him soon?"

"Yeah. I just… I want to plan a reunion. A perfect one, just us but something special." The billionaire mused as he took a sip of his coffee and sat down at his kitchen island, as the other man started to sort out a breakfast feast of sorts.

"I don't see why we just don't invite him over here, and then you're waiting for him?"

"He won't come over here, remember?" Tony reminded him, "I don't want to make him uncomfortable." 

"Ahh," Happy commented as he sorted out their food. "Well, you could go to his? Uh, ask him to meet you somewhere secluded?"

"I need a day or two to think about it." Tony confirmed, "But it will happen this week. I promise."

\---

They ate a kingly brunch, as served by the chef that happened to be lurking inside of Happy. Apparently after Tony died, he needed some time off to work on his mental state, and travelled America in a food truck, learning different styles of cooking. And my god did it pay off, Tony was even thinking about hiring Happy to be his personal chef.

Not ten minutes after Happy headed home, Friday announced that there was movement on the Peter cam. So Tony decided to sit down and spend his time looking in on the younger man, eager to hear what he had to say. However, knowing that people had access to his building and could turn up at any time, he decided to watch it in his bedroom, in case anyone walks in and he had to explain his new pastime.

Tony kicked off his shoes and climbed onto his bed, pulling all the pillows around him before turning on the TV and watching.

_ Peter was walking around his room, putting away everything that was in his backpack as he hummed a little tune to himself. Tony couldn't quite figure out what the song was, but it was sweet. The younger man then opened his cupboard, looking around for something that he obviously couldn't find. He sighed hard and slammed the door shut in frustration, sitting down on his bed and staring at the floor miserably. _

Tony watched on with concern, he really didn't like seeing Peter in such a bad way. Whatever it was he was looking for must have been important, because Peter looked lost and like he was about to cry.

_ Peter rubbed his forehead, eyes tired and sad. He pulled his legs up onto his bed and stayed quiet for a few moments, which seemed to stretch out forever. _

_ "Sorry, Mr. Stark." He said softly. "I don't like you seeing me like this, at least… you're not actually seeing me like this." He sniffed. _

Oh the irony.

_ The younger man looked up to the helmet, "So I had therapy today." He began, "And although the therapist is nice…? She likes to talk about things I'm just not ready to talk about." _

The older man was immediately concerned, was there even more going on with Peter that he didn't know about? 

_ "We mainly talk about you." Peter admitted. "About how she thinks I need to move on and accept the fact that you're gone." He huffed, biting his lip and looking at his fingers, which were fiddling with his duvet. "I mean she's right but I don't want to. It means you're gone… you know…?" _

Tony held his breath, nodding. He kept silent, eyes stuck on Peter's sad and beautiful face, his hazel eyes shining in the light.

_ "She gave me this thing to try. I have to close my eyes and imagine you're here, sort of, tell you exactly how I feel… everything I've ever wanted to tell you. Apparently it's going to help with closure." Peter explained to the helmet, as if he was trying to get confirmation that this was going to work. _

_ "So I'm going to try it… I guess? May is out so it's just me in the house. No one is going to see or hear how pathetic and stupid I'm about to look." His shoulders deflated as he let out a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. _

If Peter was going to do this now, then Tony was going to get to hear some very personal and honest stuff. And although he wanted to give Peter the privacy, if he did, he'd never get to hear this again. Sure, it was probably the wrong thing to do, but he had come this far. He needed to know. He didn't know why, but he did. 

_ Peter lay down on his bed, his head laying against the pillow as he closed his eyes, his hands sitting on his stomach. "Here goes nothing," he took in a deep breath as Tony turned up the volume. _

_ "Mr. Stark." His voice was weary and unsure, a complete lack of confidence filled up his body. "Mr. Stark, I miss you. I miss you more than I miss anyone else I've ever lost… you made me feel like I mattered in this world." Peter's voice broke as he paused to get himself under control. _

Tony's eyes fell shut, a surge of unwanted sad emotions flowing through him. Peter did matter, of course he did. He mattered so fucking much it was unreal.

_ "I just wanted to make you proud. And I'm angry at myself for not taking the gauntlet. You shouldn't have had to die… it should have been me…" Peter's voice cracked, his face going read as a tear streaked down his cheek. _

Tony's eyes shot open in horror, his body felt like going into shock just hearing those horrible words escape the younger man's lips. His stomach tightened as he clenched his fist in the duvet, not knowing how to feel.

_ "Only a few people would have missed me. The whole world is in mourning over you… I'd give up my life for you any day." Peter whispered, wiping his cheek as another tear fell down them.  _

The older man could feel his heart beat fast, like it was like a small dose of anxiety, and the startling urge to leave and go to Peter's this moment, taking him in his arms. He'd never let Peter do that, all he ever wanted was for the younger man to be safe and happy. Peter dying again was never going to be an option.

_ "If you… if you were here…" Peter sniffed. "I'd thank you for everything you've done for me… taught me… for the person you made me."  _

Tony could feel a lump forming in his throat again. He hated how the only emotions that came to him were because of one person alone.

_ "I would also… I… I… I also need to tell you…" he said in the most melancholy tone. "Something I should have told you so long ago…" _

Tony's brows were furrowed, he hated being on edge like this. He leaned forward, concentrating intently on the younger man on the screen, eager to hear this. 

_ Peter's hands flew to his face, covering it as he sobbed a little into his hands, using his fingers to wipe the tears into his skin. His chest shook a little as he sobbed, trying to keep his breathing under some kind of control. _

_ "Mr. Stark… Tony... I…"  _

Oh god. He called him by his first name. Peter never used his first name. This was going to be serious. 

_ "I'm in love with you." Peter admitted in a whisper.  _

Tony's could have had a fucking heart attack. What?! His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, his entire body frozen to the spot. Peter was in love with him?! In. Fucking. Love. With. Him. How the hell?! When did this start?! Peter was good and pure and wonderful, he deserved someone of the same stature, someone worthy of him. 

Tony felt his heart do things he hadn't felt in a while, for some reason, he was happy to hear that Peter felt that way. It made him picture them together, how weird it would be… in the most amazing way. 

The poor man. Being in love with someone who meant so much to him, who was no longer around. Who never said goodbye.

_ "I've been in love with you for… I don't even know how long." His voice was wavering with every word, sobs hiding behind each sentence he managed to get out. "I never told you because… you were married… and I'm not… not good enough for you." He cried, every second, tears falling from his face, his hands continuously wiping them off. _

Tony clenched his jaw, turning his head to the side as a tear fell from his eye, dropping from his chin to the duvet. His heart physically hurt. It had obviously been a long time that Peter had felt this way, and he had kept it to himself, keeping himself in the pain. But Peter… thinking he isn't good enough for someone like Tony? Bullshit. Peter is too good for someone like Tony. 

_ "I just… I love you so much… and I miss you so much… it's so hard, Tony! You're everywhere, and you're everything… and I hurt so much!" Peter exclaimed as he broke out into a full blown cry, turning over to cuddle into his pillow, sobbing loudly against it.  _

Tony's heart was breaking, this wasn't okay anymore. It didn't matter how bad things were in Tony's mind, he had to see Peter as soon as possible. He had to make this a reunion to remember. They both needed it.

_ "Tony… come back..." Peter cried into the pillow, his heart wrenching plea's making it hard for the man in question to keep himself together. He was seconds away from losing himself in full blown hysterics, his body trembling with sobs as he listened to Peter's crying. _

This was the most heartbreaking thing that Tony can remember witnessing. As he cried into his hands, tears falling off his fingers and down to the sheets, Peter continued to cry into his pillows. Simultaneously, they sobbed for each other, needing each other closer than ever before.

Peter was in pain, and he loved Tony more than anyone had ever seemed to. Pepper wasn't even this broken up over him. Deep in his soul, Tony knew that he had some sort of feelings for the younger man. He cared about him, he thought about him all the time, he dreamed about him, he admired him for both his brains and his beauty, his loyalty and his sweetness. 

Peter was an angel, that's all there was to it. And if Tony wanted to be happy, there was no one that would ever be able to make him happier than that beautiful Spiderman. 

This scared Tony. But it also excited him. It was nerves and being unsure, but eagerness to push forward with it. 

Soon they had both calmed down, and were just lightly sniffing. Tony watched as Peter wiped his reddened eyes, his body feeling wrecked with pain. His mind kept imagining bringing the younger man into his home, into his arms and his heart.

Tony had to stop this now, he had to come clean. He had to KNOW what this was, why he was itching to capture Peter in the most perfect kiss, and the only way to do that was seeing him. 

He grabbed his phone to look through the Internet for reunion ideas, when he noticed the date. Wasn't it just the most amazing luck, that they were only one week away from Peter's birthday?


	4. What Do Your Iron Hands Touch?

That night, Tony dreamed again. A sweet dream that he was sure could have been real. He woke up in his comfortable bed, his eyes opening as he realised there was a warm body pressed against his back. The person's arm was wrapped around his waist, their hands connected on the bed. Tony looked down to see his fingers entwined with long elegant ones. 

He could feel a warmth spread throughout his body, he leaned back into the soft body as the other person's face snuggled into the back of his neck.

"Good morning, handsome man." The angelic voice of Peter said happily into his ear. It was comforting and yet completely heart meltingly adorable. 

The older man's body shivered with delight, he felt content. He could almost smell Peter's scent (or what he remembered to be Peter's scent) fill his senses. He wanted to feel this for real so badly.

"Good morning, pretty boy." Tony spoke with a smile, turning around to find himself face to face with the sweetest expression on the other man. 

Tony's heart did a flip, his pulse racing as he stared into the hazel eyes of the other man. His fingers traced the line of Peter's jaw, slowly moving his face towards him. 

Then he woke up to his alarm. Tony growled as the vivid visions faded away, the sweet dreams of kissing Peter's soft lips once again got lost in the transition between night and day. He sighed and got up for the day, there was much to plan. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about it now… thinking about how his body felt, how his heart felt. Peter was clouding his judgement, taking every moment of his thinking space for himself. The older man had the desire in him to kiss him, to make him smile again.

Oh god. He had a fucking crush on the kid.

**-**

The first thing Tony did was call Happy. He wanted to plan the best reunion ever, and having it on Peter's birthday would be the best fucking idea ever. Picture it, Peter wakes up, an array of presents and cards, people wishing him a great day, but something is missing, something everyone knows but him. And then something happens, maybe there's a knock at the door, maybe Peter is led somewhere where it's just him waiting? 

And Peter would fall into his arms, probably scream and cry, maybe yell at him for being away for so long. And Tony would grab him and kiss him, getting rid of the sobs with his touch. 

Beautiful. 

Six days until the younger man's birthday, and Tony had never been more excited and nervous. The countdown was beginning and it was going to be hard, because Tony realised now that he was harbouring a crush on the younger man. Peter was adoring and sweeter than even the purest of sugars. He was handsome, yet extremely pretty. Strong, yet graceful. Intelligent, and a complete and utter dork. 

Peter had always been interesting, but now he was just downright endearing. 

Tony called Happy up, inviting him over to start planning the birthday. No one in the city was allowed to know about Tony's return, not until Peter did. The younger man deserved to know first. So Tony had to stay locked away in his tower until he was ready to be set free. 

"We're not doing a surprise party." Tony commented, holding up his hand to stop Happy from going further with that thought.

"Whyyy? It'll be great! And then you can knock on the door and we'll make him answer it!" Happy seemed really excited about the idea, but Tony wasn't okay with it at all. 

"Because the reunion is gonna be emotional. I'm NOT crying in front of all those people."

Happy cocked his head, "You're going to cry?"

Tony fell silent, pursing his lips and staring at the table. Was he going to tell Happy about the helmet? About how he had been keeping surveillance on the younger man? He wondered how his best friend would react, and decided that he didn't want to be yelled at. His and Peter's relationship would be defined by them, before anyone else got a whiff of it.

"I might." Tony commented. "Peter might too. I don't know, Hap," he sighed, looking up to him. "I need this so be something amazing."

"The thing is, May's already planning a surprise party. So whatever is happening, it has to be before, after or during." Happy explained as he leaned his elbows against the table. "Are you sure you don't want to just do it now? The longer you wait -"

"I know!" Tony exclaimed, cutting him off. "I get it. But listen, what better birthday present than his best friend coming back?"

Happy raised his eyebrows and stared at him blankly. "You certainly think a lot of yourself, not that I'm surprised. Why are you so sure you're his best friend?"

Stark tapped on the table, chewing on his bottom lip. "Because I know." He stated. "Trust me, Peter and I… we need this. Wait… I think I have an idea!" His head shot up to look at Happy. "This is going to be brilliant!"

\---

This was the night that things changed a little. Stark put his plates in the dishwasher as he hummed the tune he heard Peter humming the other day. He suddenly wanted to know things about the younger man, like, what was his favourite song? Which lyrics spoke most to his soul? Although he felt stronger every moment for the younger man, he didn't know the ins and outs of his soul, and for some reason, he wanted to. 

"Sir, Peter is back in his bedroom." Friday told him. Tony dropped everything he was doing and walked straight through to the TV room, forgetting to close the dishwasher. 

As he sat down on the sofa, a spark shot through his body as he watched the younger man's profile. Peter was sitting on the bed, looking at his phone. It was still daylight out, and the sunbeams were once again lighting up the downright sweetness of Peter's glowing face. 

_ Peter's face was tinged red as he was staring at something on his phone. He looked a little uncomfortable, like he was betraying himself by feeling whatever he was feeling. Seconds later, he jumped up and closed over his door, locking it before climbing back onto his bed.  _

Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning on his elbow as he stayed silent.

_ The younger man reached under his pillow and pulled something out from underneath, before resting his head back. The material was placed beside him as he got comfortable in the bed. _

Stark recognised that material… that was one of his favourite t-shirts! He had wondered where that went!

_ Peter brought it to his face, digging his face into it and smelling it, his hand sliding down his body, cupping his crotch as he hardened under his jeans. _

"Oh," Tony whispered to himself, realising what was going on. Peter was about to get off thinking about him! Not only was that flattering as fuck, but wow was it hot. He shouldn't watch, he couldn't watch, and if someone had been there to stop him, he wouldn't watch.

But there was nothing here to judge him, to make him turn it off. Instead, he got more comfortable in his cushions and kept his eyes on the screen.

_ Peter rubbed himself through his trousers, eyes closed, biting on his bottom lip as he tried to keep in a moan. Tony's shirt was lying against his face as he kept breathing it in. _

Tony gulped, his breathing uneven as he felt his own body reacting. Suddenly he was eager to see where this was going, desperate to hear his noises. Stark's hand fell down to his thigh, his finger rubbing circles into it.

_ The younger man slid one hand up his own shirt, baring his toned abdomen and chest, his fingertips playing with his nipples as the other hand unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down over his hips.  _

Tony's mouth was dry, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger man's chest. It was perfectly filled out, hairless and looked completely irresistible. Peter's thighs looked soft and kissable, and the tent inside his boxers was rather big.

_ Peter slipped his hand inside his boxers, holding his cock in his fingers. He shivered with pleasure as he pulled it out of his underwear.  _

"Fuck me." Tony spoke hoarsely, eyes attached to the younger man's gorgeous cock. It was such a lovely size, clean, cut and snuggled into the perfect amount of hair. He could feel himself getting hard too.

_ The younger man began to stroke his cock now, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips as his other hand went to find his phone. He picked up the phone and stared at it, eyes filled with pleasure and a tone of guilt.  _

"Friday, send whatever Peter is looking at on his phone to my phone." 

"Yes sir. Done." Friday replied seconds later. 

Tony picked up his phone to see a photograph of him from a magazine a few years ago, topless, leaning against a wall with his eyes on the camera. How much hotter could this get?

_ Peter jerked himself off a little faster, stroking himself and imagining something dirty with the man he loved. His thumb swiped over the head, precum leaking down as he let out his first audible moan. _

_ "Aw fuck," Peter whimpered, stretching out his legs as far as he could with the jeans still around his knees.  _

Tony was extremely hard, his cock struggling against the tightness of his trousers. He wanted to touch himself, but he felt weird about it. This was the first time he had felt aroused since his return, the first time he had gotten hard. He missed it, he missed the yearning and desire, the touching, the moaning, and oh the sweet release. But was it right?

_ "Mr. Stark," Peter moaned in the sweetest high voice, dropping the phone and smelling the shirt again before moving it down his body to his crotch. _

The second Peter started to wrap his shirt around his cock, fucking up into it, Tony no longer cared about the lines. He hurriedly pushed down his trousers, pulling out his large girthy cock, wrapping his fingers around it.

He watched Peter get off as he did, knowing he wouldn't last long. His body reacted to Peter's movements, watching how the younger man's body writhed on the bed, his chest rising and falling. Peter was so fucking beautiful.

Tony's heart was going haywire, his eyes dark with desire as he witnessed the most perfect person touch himself.

_ "Mr. Stark… I'm sorry… I love you… fuck… fuuuuuck," Peter moaned quietly, his voice breaking as he did so. It was like he was sobbing with pleasure, it was both erotic and heartbreaking. He felt guilty for loving Tony, for getting off to a man no longer with the living. But he needed this, no one made him hotter than Stark. _

Tony's hand was moving faster, his other hand dropping down to massage his balls as he wanked himself off on the couch, it felt so good, so amazing. 

"Peter… I'm sorry too… Petie…" he groaned as he moved his hips along with his hands, desperate to cum. 

_ "I miss you… oh fuck, suck me harder, Mr. Stark… I wish you were here… oohhh," _

"Miss you too, kid," Tony whispered, unable to close his eyes. Peter's toes were curling into the mattress, his movements getting faster. "I'm gonna suck you so hard," he found himself commenting at the screen, his mind turning to visions of being tucked away between Peter's long legs, staring up at Peter's dishevelled expression as he swallowed him down. 

_ "Can I cum Stark?" Peter's voice wavered, arching his back as he dropped the shirt, using both his hands to stimulate his cock and his balls, giving Tony the perfect view. _

Tony wasn't going to last much longer than this. His body temperature rose as he felt the pressure building inside him, Peter was all he could see. "Please," Tony moaned, "Cum for me, angel!" 

_ Peter's body was practically trembling with pleasure as he thrust up a few more times, erotic moans escaping his lips, inching Tony closer to his release. "Tony… god… oh fuck… toooooony! MR. STARK!" Peter cried out, bucking up into his hand and shooting his load over his fist and abdomen.  _

Hearing and seeing Peter orgasm like that, pushed Tony over the edge. Seconds later he came hard all over his hand, the younger man's name on his lips, escaping it like a prayer. He felt his body shake through his orgasm as he milked his dick, eyes staying on Peter. 

_ The younger man cleaned himself up with Tony's shirt, holding it in his hands and sighing. "Looks like I'll need to steal another shirt that smells like him." He sighed, "At least I managed to find this one."  _

So that was what Peter was looking for. Tony slipped himself back into his underwear and trousers, slouching onto the couch and watching Peter as he did the same. 

_ Peter turned onto his side, his eyes raising up and catching the eyeline of the camera. Tony felt his body go weak, getting lost in the trance that was Peter. "Sorry you had to see that." He half smiled, making Tony smile too. _

"I'm not." Tony commented under his breath. 

_ "I bet seeing me like this would have terrified you… you probably would never speak to me again." _

Tony shook his head. "I would have asked you to do it again… while I'm in the room."

_ The younger man licked his lips and thought. "I know I'm probably sick in the head… I just needed it… I've been thinking about sex all day. I looked up what people had said about you… apparently you were amazing, and I definitely believe them."  _

The older man found himself blushing, hiding his face behind his hand as he grinned. Yeah, let's face it, Tony was a god in more ways than one. But he'd never really been with a man before, so whatever was going through Peter's head, he hoped he was good enough to compete with it. 

_ "I wanted you to… well… be the one who got me first." He looked down sadly, "I guess I have to settle for second best." _

"That's what you think," Tony commented with a sly smirk on his face.

_ "It's my birthday soon," Peter spoke up. "I hate my birthday now, I know they're planning a party or some shit, but I'm not looking forward to it." He spoke honestly. "If you're not in my life, I don't want to celebrate that." _

Tony closed his eyes and realised how hard he was falling for Peter. It was going so fast, and he was falling so hard, and knowing where Peter's heart was made things so much better.

"Soon, baby." Tony sighed, watching the younger man on the screen. "I'll be there soon."

_ "I should probably go and do something with the rest of my day, but I just want to spend it with you… May wants to get me something big for my birthday, but… I just want you." Peter sat up and leaned against the wall.  _

_ "I like to think that if you were ever interested in men, you'd have given me a chance."  _

Tony smiled sweetly, his heart fluttering at the idea of them both together. 

_ "I would have been a really cute boyfriend I think. I've thought about it a lot," Peter pondered, his eyes glazing over as he smiled dreamily, thinking about what he could have been. "I'd wake you up with a kiss and make you fresh coffee…"  _

The older man's heart melted, listening to the genuine and sincere words that flowed out of that beautiful man's lips. He let his imagination follow the words, letting the scenes play through his head, and as they did, they made his heart feel fuller.

_ "I'd fix your tie before you went off to work, give you a goodbye kiss. And you'd kiss me so hard… you'd tell me you'll miss me and you can't wait to come home to see me." _

Tony felt peaceful, thinking about how happy all of this would make him. Peter standing in one of Tony's shirts and nothing else, staring up at him in the beautiful morning light. He'd tell Tony he would be waiting for him, and work couldn't end soon enough. 

_ "We'd spend our day missing each other, and I'd text you to tell you I love you. You'd call me and lunch to say it back…" _

"You're perfect." Tony whispered. What Peter was describing was a love that Tony never thought he could feel again. Everything in his life had been so serious and dramatic, but this was so much more, this was really enjoying each other and seeing each other for what they were. It was a deep and pure love, and Tony wanted to experience that. 

_ "When you get home, I'd run through the house and jump into your arms… and you'd kiss me so hard I would forget we hadn't seen each other for hours…" Peter got lost in the thought, smiling giddy and happily.  _

Tony watched as Peter's eyes fell back on the Iron Man mask. Realisation washed through his body as the smile faded away from his face, his eyes filling up with tears. 

_ "But I guess I should start trying to forget that." He spoke coldly. "I need to remember that the best days are gone, and that this is my life now."  _

The older man shook his head slowly, "No, honey," Tony spoke quietly. "I'm coming back to you, angel."


	5. Peter's Birthday Part One

The morning of Peter's birthday, he woke up with a grunt. He didn't want to get up at all, but he knew he had to at some point. Since Tony Stark died, Peter hated celebrating anything, it felt like he was living his life wrong. Christmas and birthdays were a drag, and Valentine's Day was even worse considering he was in love with the older man. There was no need for him to smile and laugh and be merry, because the one person he wanted to see more than anything, wouldn't be there.

He could hear May moving around outside his room, probably fixing him some breakfast. There was a scent of nicely cooked food drifting through the cracks of the door.

Peter didn't want to be rude, but he wanted this day to be over. He wanted to curl up and cry for weeks on end. But he knew how long his aunt had been planning this, and how much it meant to her to see him smile. So if he was going to get through this day, he would have to fake it. He knew there had to be something wrong, but apparently birthday depression was not an usual thing to experience. 

The morning went like it normally did on his birthday, he walked out into the apartment to find May had made him a large breakfast and there was a pile of presents sitting there waiting for him to rip into. He slapped a smile on his face as they sat and ate. May was extremely proud of herself for what she had done, and kept watch on Peter to see how he was enjoying it.

Opening the presents was kind of fun, his aunt had pulled lots of overtime so she could get him some really nice things. He got a new laptop, some comic books and a ton of Star Wars merchandise! Peter had to admit, he did really enjoy that part of the day. He wanted to curl up in his room, locked away and read his comics, but alas, May had a lot planned.

She seemed like she was on a lot of uppers, her happy smile never left her friendly face, and she was extremely optimistic about everything today. Peter wondered what medication she was on and if he could get on on it too, because that kind of happiness had to be bought.

May told him that she had planned a whole day for them, that she was going to bring him clothes shopping before stopping in somewhere for a late lunch. She had already picked the place apparently. Peter KNEW that this was the surprise party he wasn't supposed to know about, but by god was it obvious. 

Everyone he had asked to hang out on his birthday was conveniently busy, and when he tried to detour May to a different place to eat, she wouldn't have it. She was so bad at keeping secrets, but this one she had managed to try to keep under wraps. 

Shopping wasn't that bad. May wanted him to get a new suit, you know, for the not so secret surprise party? But the second he stepped foot inside the suit store it was like his entire body started to hurt. Well fitted suits everywhere… everything reminded him of Tony, he had to close his eyes and focus on his breathing. 

It'll all be over soon. He told himself. Three more hours and I can make my escape and lock myself in my room.

He walked out of the store wearing his new, finely fitting suit. Peter had to admit it, he enjoyed getting a little spoiled, but as it drew closer to the party he started to feel sick. He was sure he didn't have the energy to be around so many people, especially because he had been avoiding human contact for so long.

Everywhere Peter looked he saw something that reminded him of his mentor, the man who shaped him and stole his heart, the man he looked up to. Either a kid would be wearing an Iron Man backpack or there would be an old poster on the wall somewhere. Even just walking by Starbucks reminded Peter of when Tony bought them both coffees on the way home from a mission.

He stood outside the venue, a place he'd been before. As May paid for the cab and shared a joke with the driver, Peter looked up at the building, sucking in a breath and fixing his blazer. He knew that all his friends were in there somewhere, eager to celebrate with him, but he wasn't excited. He just wanted to cry.

"Come on then," May smiled widely, "I hear the chicken here is very good!" She motioned him over, and let him walk in front. 

As he opened the door, he was met by a server whose face lit up, "Oh! You must be the Parkers! Right this way!" The man's sickeningly happy voice rang out.

Peter took a deep breath and followed the man with his aunt in tow, walking to one of the back rooms. The server left them at the door with a smile, and Peter placed his hand on the doorknob. He paused for a moment, taking one single second to himself.

"Everything okay?" May asked, seeing how her nephew froze. 

Peter looked sad, turning to look at May. "I just… I just keep thinking about Mr. Stark." He admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Oooh pickle," May said sadly, putting her hand on his back. "I know you miss him, but he'd want you to have a good birthday." 

Peter's eyes went down as he nodded, "I know. I just wish he was here."

May gave him a hug and kissed his forehead, comforting the younger man. "Things are going to be okay, you know? I'm always going to be here. I promise." 

He gave her a sad smile and stood up straight, taking in a deep breath, he pushed the door open slowly. 

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of people practicing screamed in his face as he walked into the large event room. Peter's anxieties nearly took control at the sheer loudness, but he managed to keep himself calm.

Everyone was there, well, almost everyone. MJ, Ned, and a few other school friends were all invited, including Happy, and almost every Avenger that was still alive and in the galaxy for this time. Fury was even there! For some odd reason? But nevertheless, there was a rather big turnout. 

The place was decorated with streamers and balloons as well as 'Happy Birthday' posters and signs. There was a large table of presents and an even larger table of catered foods, hot and cold. There was even an immense amount of drink there, and music playing in the background. 

Peter really did appreciate everything that they had done for him, and there was nothing nicer than knowing how much people cared about him. But this was going to take a lot of energy out of him, and he hated it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIDER BOY!" Thor exclaimed as he came over to him, picking him up and embracing him. "We missed you!"

Peter patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks, Thor, I still need to breathe though-" he patted Thor's muscled arm again, so he got the hint to let go.

Thor unhanded the younger man and smiled, "We have all got you lots of presents! You deserve it!"

Peter grinned up at him, "Thank you!" He was then pulled away by MJ and his other school friends who all wanted a hug and to see him. In fact, the first half hour was people just pulling him from place to place, hugging him and celebrating with him. 

The food was really good, though Peter didn't really eat much recently. Apparently Happy had been the one to cook and make everything perfect, whether it was to impress his aunt or just flaunt his skills, Peter was refusing to leave the food table because he wanted to try everything. Happy was one hell of a chef! 

Finally, he got pulled away by Bruce, who didn't smother him with a ridiculous hug and an in-your-face greeting. Peter felt more relaxed seeing the older man's friendly face.  
He felt quite safe with Bruce if he was honest. There was just something about him that was calming and sweet, even if his alter ego was the complete opposite. Bruce gave him a normal, non-constricting hug and wished him a happy birthday. 

"How have you been doing?" Bruce asked, walking with Peter to two seats near the food table. 

Peter shrugged, staring at the plate in his hands as he picked something off of it to eat. "Not the best. But, if anyone asks," he put on a very wide fake smile. "-I'm great!" He faked a happy voice before slumping back down.

Bruce nodded knowingly, "I'm right there with you. Everyone seems to have moved on," he said sadly as he looked around the room. "But you and I, well, we seem to be the only people left broken by Tony's passing."

Peter turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "You too?"

Bruce turned to look at him with a sad soft face, "Me too." He confirmed. "He was pretty much my best friend." He sat back in his chair and leaned into Peter. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."

"Me too." Peter admitted sadly, "But apparently Pepper's happy and put living her life." They both looked over to the woman in question, who was laughing with a drink in her hand. How could she be so happy after everything? 

Bruce laughed bitterly, "Doesn't it just piss you off? Why in the world is she okay with it and we're not?"

Peter let out a long sigh, "This is going to sound horrible, Bruce. But I'm really glad I'm not the only one suffering here." He scratched his chin and leaned against the table between them. 

"Me too," Banner replied. "Tony deserved so much more than he got. I feel empty knowing that he isn't here anymore, but, enough of that. It's your birthday!" He tried to lighten the mood.

The younger man stared at Bruce for a moment or two, he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to step his foot into something too personal. He figured since it was his birthday, Bruce couldn't get too angry.

"Dr. Banner? Are you in love with Mr. Stark?"

Bruce shook his head and laughed a little, "No, no, I'm straight… ish. But no, I loved Tony platonically, he was the best." 

Peter felt a little bit of relief drift through his body, for some reason the first thing that went through his head was that if Tony was alive and into men, he would pick Bruce over him and he didn't like that one bit.

Minds with anxiety and depression really do jump to some weird ass thoughts. But it's okay. Bruce wasn't into him.

"He was." Peter agreed, his eyes searching around the room. All his friends were having the best of times, Scott and MJ got into some kind of challenge to see who could hold their handstand for the longest, and May and Happy were flirting in the corner. 

"Why is everyone else happy?" Peter asked sadly.

"Beats me." Bruce commented. "I mean, I'm married and I'm starting a family, which is great don't get me wrong. But, there's a hole there that's just… he's gone." The older man rubbed his eyes and looked down on the floor. "Sorry, Peter. I don't mean to ruin your birthday."

"Are you kidding?" Peter turned to him, "You're the only person who gets me! No one talks about Mr. Stark! They avoid it because they think I'm going to cry! I mean… I might, but I don't want to just forget him." He explained. "He was so important and intelligent and handsome and perfect!"

Bruce watched him for a moment, his mouth opened in realisation. "You're in love with him." He said in a low tone so no one else would hear.

Peter's eyes welled up a little, his cheeks flushed as he nodded very slowly. "I… I am." He admitted. "You're the only one who knows, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Pete, I'm so sorry. You know I'm always here for you, if you want to escape for a while I have a spare room, and you could always come work in my lab." Bruce had no idea how to help the poor younger man, but he knew that staying away from him would make him worse.

"I appreciate that," Peter smiled genuinely, "I just hate seeing people right now. I'm exhausted."

Bruce nodded, "Depression will do that to you. Hey, why don't you go check out your presents? Hm? Might cheer you up a little."

Peter thanked him and stood up, making his way over to the present table and trying to avoid unnecessary conversations.

Before he could get there, the lights turned themselves off, making him jump and turn around, prepared for any danger that may be coming his way. But low and behold, Happy was walking over to him with a beyond massive cake in his hands, decorated beautifully with the glow of the candles being the only proper light in the room. 

It's always awkward when people sing happy birthday to you, but Peter managed to survive it. They cheered and told him to make a wish. Peter closed his eyes and made a wish, wishing for something he knew couldn't happen, but he wished for it anyway.

He blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

\----------

Tony had left his penthouse half an hour beforehand, hidden under dark sunglasses and a cap to make sure no one would recognise him through the window as he drove. He couldn't stop thinking about how goddamned excited he was to be seeing Peter again. He wasn't sure how any of this was going to go down, but he knew that whatever happened, he was just happy to see Peter's gorgeous face in real life instead of his dreams.

He missed it so much, from the sweet little expression on his face when he smiled to the little concentrating frown he makes when he's working hard. Peter was one beautiful man. 

The plan was ready to go into action, and of course he got the A-okay from May, or none of this would have worked. He was heading to his location for the night. Although he wasn't attending the party that was going on now, he knew he couldn't turn up to Peter's birthday and say that he was the present, because that's pretty much the bare minimum, I mean, he was a billionaire after all.

So he spent the last few nights online shopping and getting the gifts delivered, which were all now in the back of his car. Happy offered to drive him, but he wanted Happy to be at the party. 

The last few nights leading up to the party, Tony had been online shopping because he still couldn't leave his apartment. All the gifts were shipped overnight and he had them all personally (terribly) gift-wrapped in the back of his car. Sure, Tony Stark was a technological genius! But an arts and crafts expert he was not. But… at least the presents were covered?

Tony's venue wasn't too far from where Peter's party was, in fact it was right down the street and round the corner. He had spent a lot of money to book the entire building out for the night, and now he had a good hour to set things up. He wanted to wow the man, and make it special. 

Tony couldn't get a single thing in his head except for a vision of himself kissing the younger man. His cheeks kept blushing when he thought about it, about how Peter's soft lips would feel against his.

Time had to go faster. It was killing him.


	6. Peter's Birthday Part Two

As Peter cut into the fantastically baked cake, everyone cheered and clapped for him. It was really nice and humbling to see how many people were so happy to celebrate his birthday with him. He had no idea he mattered this much to so many people, especially after being away from everyone for so long. They couldn't get enough of the cake and it was gone quicker than anything else on the menu, Happy really was an amazing chef.

As the night went on, everyone was having a wonderful time. There were dance competitions between Thor and T'challa, and drinking competitions between all his friends from school. May was doing her best to make sure that Peter was having a good time. 

She waltzed over to him with a large smile on her face, handing him over the last piece of cake. "So? What do you think? Were you completely surprised?"

"Oh yeah! I literally had no idea! How did you manage to keep it a secret?" Peter pretended to be surprised for her sake, he knew how much this meant to her.

May laughed in reply, looking so proud of herself. "It was really hard! You know me, I'm a total blabbermouth. But, I must say it's turned into a rather good night. Hey, why don't you open some of your presents, hm?"

Peter sighed and put down the plate on the table nearest him, smiling, he gave her a nod. "Good idea," he made his way over to the table and looked over the gifts. There were tons! Some huge boxes, some small, tons of envelopes and bags filled up with things.

This was more than he had ever gotten! Growing up poor meant that birthdays were a one or two present deal, but now with his friends and the Avengers practically becoming his family, he was spoiled. He almost felt guilty being given so much, but he really couldn't wait to open it all. 

As his eyes trailed over the gifts, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He slipped it out and held it in his hand, unlocking it. The moment he read the text, he furrowed his eyebrows and his mood changed a little.

_ Unknown; 'Open the small black box.' _

"What the…?" Peter asked himself in confusion. If it was an unknown number then it can't possibly be anyone that's in this room right now, because he had all their numbers saved However, if they knew he was going to be opening his presents now, they  _ had _ to be in this room. Right?

He turned around and peered over the crowd, trying to see if he could see someone on their phones, but everyone was too busy with food and conversations. 

_ Unknown; 'I'm waiting.' _

Peter found his lips curling up into a half smile. Interesting. It could well just be someone messing with him, but it intrigued him. This wasn't a normal birthday tradition, and having something that took his mind off his own sadness wasn't that much of a bad thing.

He slipped his phone back inside his pocket and moved his attention back to the table, searching for the small black box. It was easier to find than he thought because it was the only black one there, however it was wedged under a few other boxes.

Peter held it in his hands, looking down at it. He thought about what it could be, it looked sort of like the boxes that you get jewelry in, but a little bigger and deeper.

Peter slowly lifted the lid and placed it underneath the box, holding it in one piece in his left hand. He then moved the thin layer of black tissue paper that was covering the gift. 

"Woah," he gasped under his breath with confusion and wonder. Inside, lying on felt, was a beautiful, new, expensive silver watch. The clock face was blue and beautiful, it must have cost a fortune. It almost reminded him of the arc reactor… okay, that was the first thing that he saw when he looked at it. It was gorgeous 

As he placed the box down on the table and pulled the watch out carefully to put it onto his wrist, a piece of card fell out of the box and onto the floor under the table. Peter strapped his new gift to his person before he knelt down to pick up the card. He stayed crouched as he read it over. 

_ "Ditch the party and meet me at The Valhalla. The sooner the better. Happy Birthday, Pete." _

Peter read it over twice, and it really didn't make any sense to him. Every single person that he knew was right here in this very room with him. So it HAD to he someone else! It was either someone who was trying to trap him, or an old friend.

Thinking about it logically, it had to be someone who had the money to spend on something as lavish and beautiful as this watch. For some reason, Peter's heart filled up with false hope. In the back of his mind, there was a little voice telling him to hold this lead and see where it went, telling him it was the man of his dreams.

But that was stupid, he watched Tony die. This wasn't him. He knew it couldn't be, but he had to know what was waiting for him. 

Peter pushed the card into his pocket, before turning around to look for a way out of his party without people making a fuss out of it. Then, he clocked his escape, watching as the people who worked there exited into the kitchen. He managed to spy the code used on the door, so when nobody was looking his way, he typed in the code and slid inside.

The next thing he knew, he found himself climbing out of the nearest window. None of the workers seemed to bat an eyelid as he jumped out of the building and closed the window behind him. It felt… sort of thrilling? Peter had locked himself away to be sad and depressing for so long, that he had forgotten what it was like to be excited by something.

Oh my god, was he actually  _ excited  _ about this? Ut didn't even matter that it could be a trap, that some evil person was probably waiting to ambush him and kill him. Because he felt like tonight was certainly not his night to die, but hopefully something to remember.

As he began to make his way down the street, his phone vibrated again against his leg. 

_ Unknown;,'See you soon, birthday boy.' _

Peter half smiled, his stomach tightened with nerves. That really could be taken in one of three ways; friendly, threatening or flirting. But any way that it was meant, the anticipation of not knowing was keeping him going. He found himself walking faster towards the venue.

As he turned the corner, he spied The Valhalla at the end of the street, standing tall and lit up by outside spotlights. It was so fancy and pretty, he'd only ever been in there once when Tony took the gang out for a post-mission meal. Peter walked closer, noticing that there was a sign that read; "Closed for a private event."

There was a doorman standing guard, dressed in fancy clothes, he looked as though he was waiting for someone.

Peter slowly approached him, biting his lip, worrying about getting turned away. He cleared his throat as he retrieved the card out from his pocket.

"Uh, hi, I was told to meet someone here. I'm… I'm Peter," he raised his eyebrows, hoping this man knew why he was here.

The doorman gave him a friendly smile in return, "Oh, yes! Peter!" He held out his hand to shake it. "Happy birthday, Sir!" He opened the doors and held them open for Peter to walk through. "Have a nice night!" 

The younger man had no idea what was going on, and it was certainly extremely weird to hear a stranger call him 'Sir' and know it was his birthday. He nevertheless stepped inside anyway, thanking the older man as he entered the venue. 

The doorman closed the doors gently behind him, leaving Peter to walk the rest of the way alone. It felt really weird being in here, the entire place was usually filled up with fancy people eating fancy foods and waiters waltzing about in their uniform. 

But not tonight. All the tables and chairs were gone, and on the booth tables at the sides of the room were large bouquets of red roses in glass vases.

"So romantic then?" Peter commented to himself as he took in the sweet and calming ambiance. 

The lights were darkened, and only a few on low light. As Peter walked into the room, he saw the glow of candles, decorating the room. It was gorgeous, there was sweet music playing in the background, just loud enough to transport him to a new place. 

He felt his stomach fill up with butterflies as he walked further into the room, noticing that the air smelled like flowers. If this was Flash playing a joke on him then he was most certainly going to kill someone tonight.

_ Unknown; 'Turn left, follow the music.' _

Peter couldn't help but grin as he did as the message told him to, walking around the reservation desk and towards the glow and music. As he turned the corner, he noticed that there was one table in the center of the dining room, it had a tablecloth and flowers, and most of all, it was set for two. 

He paused as he tried to understand what was happening, all of this… was for him? Was someone in love with him? He hadn't the heart to tell whoever it was that he was in love with a dead man, and would probably not love again even if he tried it.

Peter walked over to the table, noticing the candles on the table were newly lit, and there were little place cards folded up on each side. 

Slowly, he chose one and picked it up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He held it up and opened his eyes.

_ My Peter. _

Okay. That's not weird at all. Again, if this was Flash, then he was going to escape out of here faster than you could say "as if". 

Peter reached over for the second one, nervously bringing it up so he could see it. This was it, this was what was going to make or break his birthday. 

_ Your Tony. _

The younger man's heart nearly exploded, he started to breathe faster with anxiety and panic. This wasn't funny, whoever the fuck was doing this was going to get a lot of hell for this. Peter clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his wave of emotions under control, his eyes welling up as he felt like he was going into a panic attack.

Tony was dead. Dead! He saw him die! Who would do this to him on his birthday?! Give him false hope?! Make him believe that the love of his life had come back to him from beyond the grave just as a prank?! 

He dropped the name card onto the floor as he stumbled backwards. "This isn't funny," his voice wavered as he shakily moved his hand to wipe his face, his chin shivering as he openly started to cry. "Whoever's doing this you'd better stop! This isn't… it's not something to joke about!" 

"Who said I was joking?" 

Fuck. 

That voice.

Peter would know that voice anywhere. That was the voice he woke up to everyday, the voice that he had saved as his alarm clock. The voice that haunted his dreams and guided him back to safely every time he was ready to give up on this life. His entire body waved over with goosebumps, hearing movement behind him it was like he went into autopilot, he couldn't think. 

All Peter knew was that he was overwhelmed, his pulse racing, his heart hurting. This couldn't be… could it? 

He swallowed and took a deep breath in, slowly turning around as more tears fell from his hazel eyes, running down his soft crimson cheeks. Peter hardly had the courage to look up to the person standing before him, but he knew he had to. It was time.

Peter let his eyes trail up from the floor. There he was. The beautiful, gorgeous, amazing wonderful man who had plagued his heart and his dreams since before they had even met, the man who left him broken and alone. 

Tony Stark. 

Tony was alive, standing right in front of him with a smile on his face. He was wearing a perfect suit, and his eyes were an emotion Peter had never seen on Tony before. He was still as handsome as ever, maybe even more so. The silver in his hair was fucking spectacular, and he looked healthy, almost… happy?

"Mr. Stark?" His small and hopeful voice asked, his heart breaking as he realised the wish he made on his birthday cake came true. 

"It's me, Pete. I'm home."

Peter did even realise that he had begun to sob uncontrollably, his body shaking like a leaf as he tried to step closer. His first instinct was to run to him, to jump into his arms and hold on so tightly. He never wanted to let go, not again, not this time. 

But Peter had no strength in him to stand. As emotions overwhelmed his entire body, it took him over. His legs gave out, making him fall to the floor, sobbing with his entire body. It was like he was in shock.

Seconds later, he felt the older man crouch down beside him, sitting on his knees beside him. "Pete," he said in a voice that told Peter that he was ready to cry too. The younger man reached out, finding Tony's arms and holding him to make sure he was real. He was, he was actually touching him. And oh, he smelled amazing, exactly like he remembered only better because it was now. His delicate face was covered in tears as he sniffed, letting himself look up to the older man.

There he was. He was so stunning and dignified. In Peter's eyes, there was no finer specimen of a man than Tony. The older man was looking deep into his eyes, making Peter's heart beat faster, his brain didn't work. All he knew was he felt so many things at once. He noticed how Tony was looking at him, like he was longing, which confused him greatly.

Tony gulped as his eyes searched Peter's, his hands gently moving to hold onto his jaw. The younger man shivered, trying not to continue to cry but he couldn't help it.

Those were the eyes that Peter had missed so much. He was actually sitting in front of him. Peter could  _ feel _ Tony, so he wasn't a dream like the disappointing times before. 

"It's real… I'm here." Tony spoke in a low voice, which resonated throughout Peter's body. "I promise,"

Peter's sobs were heartbreaking, the expression of misery on his face made Tony's heart sting with pain. He hated seeing Peter so sad, he had wanted this to go better.

"You… you died." Peter cried, more tears falling as he gripped onto the older man tighter. "You're here?" He pulled him close.

Tony nodded, his face caring and adoring as he tried to help Peter calm down. He used his fingers to wipe the tears from the younger man's face. "I'm here." Tony confirmed, "I'll never leave you again, Pete. I promise,"

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head, "This… this can't be happening, I… I watched you die…"

The older man didn't know what to do, he sat down on the floor and moved his arms around Peter's waist, pulling him in for a hug and holding him close. The younger man let himself be pulled against the older man's chest as he curled into him, digging his face into Tony and breathing in the scent he missed so much. 

"I missed you, Pete." Tony whispered, holding him lovingly, keeping him safe. "I missed you more than anyone else."

Peter cried harder, snuggling into him further. "I… I missed you too, I missed you so fucking… so fucking much, Mr. Stark." He shivered as he cried, trying his best to calm down but his little spider heart wouldn't let him.

"I know," Tony whispered, pressing a kiss into Peter's hair. "I'm so sorry I let myself die. I shouldn't have left you," his own voice was breaking as he spoke, noticing how a few tears of his own were dripping to Peter's brown curls.

The younger man didn't reply, instead he focused on breathing, trying to use the mechanisms that his therapist had given him. After a few minutes, the worst of the sobs seemed to subside, as he managed to almost breathe normally. 

He kept his hands on Tony, not wanting to ever let go of him. "Mr. Stark?" He asked as he looked up to the older man. 

Peter clicked on to how emotional the older man was, how tears were clinging to his cheeks as his face was also red. Tony's arms felt amazing around him, like he was finally safe after all this time. 

"Yes, Pete?" Tony tried his best to smile, his chin shivering a little. 

"I… I…" he didn't know how to say it. He had so many things to say, but where would he start? How do you just tell the most amazing man in the world the inner workings of your saddened broken heart?

"It's okay," Tony told him softly, stroking his back gently. "We have a lot to talk about, how about we stand up? I have some things to tell you."

Peter nodded, shakily holding onto Tony as they both made it up to their feet slowly. Once up, Tony didn't want to let go. He kept his eyes on Peter's, watching the confusion wave over the younger man. He slowly moved his hands from Peter, but kept his body close.

"Hey, you." Tony smiled, talking in a soft tone. "There he is."

Peter's face turned red with blush as he bowed his head a little, peering up at Tony through his beautiful long lashes.

"I can't believe you're here." Peter whispered, "How long have you been back?"

Tony pursed his lips, "You're not going to like the answer." He spoke honestly, "You really want to know?"

The younger man's face dropped. Suddenly he felt sick, like he had been mourning over someone for so long that wasn't even dead.

"Tell me.'

"I've been alive nearly two months, only four people know. I was healing at the compound, and only been at the penthouse a week or so." He explained slowly, trying not to invoke a bad reaction from the younger man.

Peter concentrated on the words, taking them in. Tony had been alive for nearly two months. Two months of him crying and breaking his heart over nothing. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, before licking his lips and nodding. He caught the older man's gaze.

"Okay… that makes sense. You needed to heal, right?"

Relief washed over Tony's body, his lips curling into a smile. "Yes," he nodded, "It took a while to get me back on my feet. But I didn't want to miss your birthday," 

Peter found a sweet smile crawling onto his face, "So all this is for me?" He bit his lip and looked around the room, he completely forgot how romantic the setting was. That confused him a lot, the place cards insinuated that Tony was  _ his _ ! He should probably ask about that.

"Of course." Tony spoke sincerely, gently touching his fingers to Peter's cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. The younger man shivered again and let his eyes close.

"Have you eaten?" He asked the birthday boy. 

"Yeah…" Peter replied softly, opening his eyes. "Just random party food, Happy is quite the chef."

Tony grinned and nodded, "That he is, why don't we have a sit down? I have some food coming. It's not super fancy, because I know you. I remember what you like." 

The younger man's face was a mix between surprise and excitement. He nodded and let Tony lead him towards his seat at the table, pulling out the chair for him.

Peter sat down and watched as Tony knocked on the kitchen door near them, signaling to the chefs they were ready before he returned to the table. 

Tony moved to his seat, sitting down and scooting a little towards him. The younger man felt like his heart was going to stop, even breathing felt like a hard task. He didn't feel like anything else was needed in this world, just the vision of Tony Stark smiling back at him.

"You look good," Tony complimented him, "Is that a new suit?"

Peter nodded, his face in full blown blush. It was downright adorable, "Uh… yeah, just got it today. They… they threw m… me a surprise birthday party."

"I know. Did you enjoy it?" 

"I should have. But… n… not really."

Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning against the table. "Why not, honey?" 

Peter's mouth gaped open for a second, did Tony just give him a cute pet name? Did Tony Stark just call him honey? What was happening?

"Honey?" Peter asked in a nervous and sweet voice. "I… I don't like celebrating things with… without you. I hate having a good time when you're… you're n...not around."

Tony gave him a sympathetic look, "I know. It's really hard, you have no idea how much I wanted to come clean and just come back to you sooner."

"You did?"

Tony nodded, "I did." He answered. "It was really tough, but you know… the only people who know I'm alive are Fury and Strange, because they brought me back, and Pepper and Happy."

The younger man nodded, looking a little sad as he looked down at the table. "So. Uh. Are… are things going back to n… normal then?"

Stark tilted his head, "Are you finding it hard to speak to me?" He asked sadly.

Peter looked almost frightened, shaking his head, "N… No, I'm just… I'm nervous." He confessed, biting his lip. 

Just then the chef came through from the kitchen with a trolley, placing their plates onto the table in front of them. He poured them both a glass of ice water each and put the champagne in the ice bucket before taking the metal coverings from the plates. 

Peter continued to chew his bottom lip as he waited for the man to go back to the kitchen, eager to get all the time he could alone with the man. He couldn't help but grin when he realised that Tony had gotten them to make a nice gourmet burger, with all his favourite trimmings.

His eyes flicked up to Tony, who was watching him with an adoring smile. "Is this okay?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Perfect."

They thanked the chef before he retired back to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry, Pete." Tony offered him, sitting up straight. "I know this is hard, but, I wanted you to know before everyone else."

"Why me? Surely… there… there are others who should know first, maybe?" Peter asked as he started to eat. "Someone m… more important?"

The older man slowly shook his head as he used his knife and fork to cut into his burger. "No one's more important." Tony said matter of factly. "What did you mean by going back to normal?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know… I guess, you and Pepper will move back to your penthouse? Return… come back as Iron Man?" He avoided eye contact as he spoke. 

Stark chewed his mouthful and then put down his cutlery, reaching for his glass of water. "I will return as Iron Man when I feel up to it," he confirmed. "Some things are going to change," 

"Oh?" Peter asked. He wasn't looking at his food as he ate it, instead he was watching the older man, worried that if he took his eyes away he would disappear. 

Tony nodded, looking down at his plate and then up to Peter. "I'm too nervous to eat," he admitted quietly, pushing his plate forward so he could lean against the table. 

"You, nervous?" Peter questioned, "Why? It's just me… plain old Peter."

"There's nothing plain about you, honey." Tony's voice came out smoothly. "And yeah… I've been terrified about us reuniting. I didn't know whether you'd hate me, or whether you'd moved on… I was worried that I'd lost the person you were."

The younger man stopped eating and listened intently, his heartbeat was felt throughout his body as he cleared his throat. "I'd… I'd never move on from you, Mr. Stark." 

The older man smiled sweetly at him, making his knees go completely weak. 

"I could never hate you either," Peter continued. "I, uh… god, I always told myself I knew what to… to say if I ever saw you again, but… it's hard." He sighed as he nervously laughed, his face red with embarrassment as he bowed it. 

"I know what you mean." Tony commented, "I have so much to say to you… but… how?" 

That moment they both looked up into each other's eyes and they were hooked. They both saw the look of pure admiration staring back at them, and they found themselves smiling. Peter was in a permanent blush, and Tony couldn't help but find him completely adorable. He wanted to remember this moment forever, the moment his heart felt normal and happy for the first time in forever. 

"I'm sure whatever you have to say will mean a lot to me," Tony said sincerely.

"I… I don't know, Mr. Stark. This is all so confusing, I have so many questions and so much to say."

The older man sat up straight, clearing his throat. "I guess, we have to get a few things out of the way first?" He offered Peter. "For example, I'm going to need my Iron helmet back."

Peter's eyes widened, "What… how… how did you know I have it? I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn't think anyone would… would need it and I wanted something of yours.. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Pete." He assured the younger man. "No harm done," Tony decided just to come out with it, no use lying. "It has visual and audio sensors, basically everything it saw and heard was backed up on Friday so I just had to log in to see where it was." He paused, waiting for the realisations to take over Peter.

It took a moment or two before Peter turned crimson, "I… I… Mr. Stark, please don't watch that footage!" 

"I've already seen some of it. But, not that much. Just a very small amount," Tony confessed, "Just enough to tell me that I'm doing the right thing by being here tonight."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at him, obviously distraught by Tony's admission that he had seen him in his private moments.

"Well, let's start this from the start," he smiled, "Hey there, my name's Tony Stark and I really want to tell you that…" he closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath, he was going to just rip the bandaid. He looked back at Peter.

"I think you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I know that life hasn't been good to either of us, and I don't know how ready I am for something big, but I'm taking the chance… and I want to ask you… if you, in return, would give me a chance… and go on a date with me?" 

Peter was speechless. 

He was holding his breath because he didn't want to miss a single word of that speech. It was like everything bad the world had done to him, happened, so he could have this magical and amazing moment. He wanted to cry from happiness, but he had cried so much he was practically dehydrated. 

"But… but what about Pepper? And… and women?" Peter asked, his words came out shakily as he tried to believe that those words were actually spoken and not a dream.

"I'm not with Pepper anymore. And women? I haven't even thought about women since I came back. I've thought about you a lot," Tony whispered the last part, reaching his hand out over the table for Peter to place his in. 

The younger man slowly laid out his hand and gently touched Tony's. They watched their hands coyly dance around each other's until the older man entwined their fingers. Peter sucked in a breath as his face broke into a grin, looking up to see that Tony had the exact same mix of hope and nerves written into his face.

"I've thought about you every moment since you left." Peter blurted out, "Why me? If you like men now… isn't there better men out there?"

Tony shook his head. "None that I know of." He licked his bottom lip, noticing how Peter was watching him with a puppy dog expression, dying to keep feeling all of this. 

"Do you want to know why I chose you?"

The younger man nodded.

Tony decided to speak slowly and in a low, loving tone, one that he knew would make Peter's heart go wild. He kept eye contact, smiling as he told him what was in his heart.

"Because when I imagine spending my last day on earth… I imagine it with you. When I think about who's stuck by me through everything... it's you. I didn't care much about reuniting with other people, all that will be fine. But you… Peter… I missed you so much it hurt. I worried about you, I dreamed about you." 

"You did?" Peter asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling. 

Tony nodded, "I did, and Pete, I want this to be our first date. I want us to eat, and talk, and maybe dance. And then I want to kiss you, but… this is up to you. I don't want you to think I'm making you do this… if you don't want this I can accept that," he swallowed hard and tilted his head.

"But if you think you could want this… want  _ me _ , then please tell me. Because I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible." 

The birthday boy was almost too shocked to move, he almost couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was the love of his life ALIVE but he was also begging him to give him a shot. 

Nothing has ever been more unequivocally easy to respond to. 

"I want you." Peter told him abruptly, "I want you so much that from the moment I saw you standing there I wanted to kiss you." He was literally shaking with nerves as he spoke.

The older man didn't reply, but instead he stood up, keeping their hands together. He walked over to stand in front of Peter, keeping his gaze as he pulled him up to stand. They were two inches from their bodies touching, both of them completely out of their depths.

Tony's free hand raised up to graze his fingers against Peter's warm cheek. "Peter… Can I kiss you?" Tony whispered, lowering his head and inching towards him. 

Peter's voice didn't work, he couldn't make a single sound. Instead he let his eyes fall shut and for the first time let his hands sit on Tony's waist, softly sliding around it to hold him close. 

Tony's entire body was practically trembling with anticipation, he was so excited for this, Peter was so soft, and so pretty. He gently moved forward and pressed his lips against the younger man's, both of them melting against each other in an instant. 

Tony's hands were on either side of Peter's face, kissing him so gently it was like the world around them had stopped. In one indescribable instant, everything melted away, and all the pain and suffering caused by their parting had flown off into the night. 

Their lips gently moved against each other, tantalising movements which made them both want more. Peter held onto Tony so close, bringing his body in to come together with his.

The younger man's head was dizzy, Tony's body felt perfect against his, he finally felt safe and okay… more than okay, fucking amazing. Peter's hands parted and moved to slide around his neck as Tony's fell to his hips, wrapping around them. 

Peter moaned into the kiss, slowly and beautifully, a moan that made Tony's heart skip a beat. He attempted to open the kiss up, letting his tongue graze against the crease in Peter's lips. Peter accepted the kiss, opening his mouth a little as he accepted the older man's tongue. 

Peter tasted so sweet and perfect, just like Tony knew he would, and god, he could keep doing this forever. Both of them moved perfectly with each other, their bodies holding each other so close. Tony groaned, holding Peter's perfect body in his arms, finally.

It was a few minutes before they both pulled away, smirking and blushing as they softly gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was… everything I hoped it would be." Peter grinned, "Mr. Stark… Tony… is this really happening?" 

Tony rubbed their noses together gently, "We deserve each other, honey. Happy birthday."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so long compared to the other chapters, comment and tell me what you think💖


	7. Finding Their Feet

Peter didn't check his phone when it vibrated on the table, it was going off like crazy with people from the party who were all probably worried about where he was. But his forehead was too busy being pressed against that of the older man, enjoying the moment of finally being together. 

"Tony… I'm in love with you," Peter whispered, a smile playing on his lips. 

Tony grinned back at him, "I know... and I'm falling in love with you too." His hands were pressed to the small of Peter's back, not moving as the music played softly in the background. 

"So uh… what now?"

"I want to stay here forever," Tony admitted, breathing in. "But we definitely need to move, that's the eighth time your phone has rang."

Peter shrugged, tilting his head forward and pressing his lips against Tony's for a soft kiss. He pulled away slowly, eyes closed and cheeks blushing. "This has been the best birthday of my life… are you leaving again?"

Tony shook his head, "Never. I'm with you. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine, Peter."

"I am yours," Peter told him. "I've always been yours. Now you're back… I don't ever want to leave your side."

The older man pulled back and looked him in the eyes, raising one hand to gently stroke Peter's cheek. "You don't have to," he whispered, "Stay by my side?" 

Peter blushed and grinned, nodding. "You'll never get rid of me… ugh I should get my phone. They'll want me to come back to the party,"

"You can go back if you want," Tony told him, walking over to the table and picking up the phone. He passed it over to Peter, "I won't be coming with you though, I could get you after?"

The younger man raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because it's your birthday, not my return party. I don't want to make your day about me… but if you want, you could come to mine after? Or I could come to yours?" 

Peter nearly jumped in place, he felt so incredibly happy it was unreal. The entire scenario of waking up one day and realising that everything he knew was wrong, and Tony was alive, and was falling for him… AND wanted to spend time with him… was insane!! He could feel his heart beat faster than ever before. 

"I don't care where we go, I just want to wake up to your face tomorrow." 

He watched as the older man blushed, stepping forward and placing the younger man's phone into his hand. "It's up to you, love. Just call them back, they're probably worried sick. I would be."

Peter bit his lip, grinning as he picked up the phone, putting it to his ear. He told the others that he loved the party, but it was too much for him and he had to escape, which to be fair was half true. As he discussed his absence, Tony got the chef to help box up the food and the would-be dessert, and blew out the candles. 

When the younger man put down the phone, it was much darker, and he could only see a silhouette of the older man. Damn, even the man's shadow was handsome. Tony took his hand and led him out of the building, where a car was awaiting them. 

Tony opened the door, and looked fondly at Peter. "In you get, sweetheart. I'll drop you off at your party." 

The younger man paused to give him a kiss before slipping inside the car, followed by Tony. The second the older man got in, Peter snuggled under his arm and held his hand, their fingers entwined together. Tony couldn't believe how well this night went. He expected an angry outburst, or maybe some frustrated reactions, but alas he was welcomed back into Peter's life easier than before. 

Peter was his. And he was Peter's. 

It felt comfortable and safe, warm and sweet. Both of their stomachs were filled with butterflies as they snuggled into one another. 

"Pete?" Tony asked quietly. "Do you uh… want to come back to mine after? You don't have to,"

"That would be amazing," Peter peered up at him through long lashes, "I can't wait. Can I just skip the party?"

Tony kissed his head and chuckled. "Sorry, but you have to go and steal as much of Happy's food as you can for me."

"Deal!" Peter grinned, he thought for a moment and his eyes widened a little, "Wait… does Happy know? Tony, you have to tell Happy, and Bruce, they need you to be alive." He worried.

"Happy knows," Tony confirmed, "I will tell Bruce, I promise. But today is about you, sweetheart."

As they drove down the streets, they breathed in each other's scents. Intoxicating themselves in each other's warmths.  
"Do you know how amazing it is to just have you here with me?" Tony asked him.

"I can guess," Peter smiled, cuddling into him further. "It's like how I feel right now. I'm kinda nervous,"

"Why, honey?" 

"Because… there's like… so much I want to say, and so much I want to do… I just feel so overwhelmed." Peter pressed his face against Tony's chest and breathed in. 

"Me too," Tony replied, "But we have forever, and if you want to stay up all night and talk, that sounds perfect to me."

As they pulled up outside the venue, Tony kissed his forehead very softly, lingering. "You go enjoy the last hours of your party, honey." He smiled, "Don't tell anyone I'm back, I'll wait up for you." 

Peter blushed and leaned up to steal a kiss from his sweet lips before he leaned over to pull the door handle. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

"See you soon," Tony smirked as he watched Peter leave his sight. He missed him already. The billionaire's heart was so filled with love it was insane, his body felt healed, his soul lifted, he felt like singing as he remembered how Peter's eyes looked into his, making him feel like he could do anything. And this was only day one, it could only get stronger and better from here. 

\---

As Peter walked back into the party, he realised that a lot of people were incredibly drunk. May had brought all the presents back to their apartment and the lights were lower so people could dance. Bruce was sitting talking to some friends in the corner, and the food table still had a good amount left.

Peter made sure to go to the kitchen and ask for some spare tupperware so he could steal a load of food for Tony. He made sure to get all the best stuff and shoved it into a bag. It was only a half hour in, and he was missing Tony so much.

Half of him wanted to tell Bruce, because he looked so sad and melancholy, but he promised Tony he wouldn't. The other half of him was itching to leave and go to find the older man, sure, it was hilarious watching a dance off between Ned and MJ, and it was even more surprising that drunk Ned was winning, but drunk parties were never his scene. 

Happy was flirting away with May, making her blush and laugh in a way Peter had never seen her laugh before. She must really like him, which was completely adorable. Peter didn't mind having more Happy in his life, he really was a good man. 

He had hoped Happy would be okay with the idea of Tony and Peter being an item… because if he didn't have Happy's blessing, then the relationship wouldn't feel right. Happy knew Tony more than Tony knew himself, more than Pepper knew Tony, more than anyone did. And if Happy thought he and Tony weren't a good match… that shit would hurt. 

Peter looked fondly around the room, smiling for once about the event. 

"What's got you so happy?" Thor asked as he waltzed over to him, grinning. "I haven't seen you smile for a long time."

Peter looked up at him with a grin, "It's just nice to see everyone together. I missed seeing everyone,"

"Good, because we all missed you!" He held up his drink in the air before sipping it. "Are you going to join in the dancing?"

The younger man shook his head, "Sorry, I'm feeling kinda sick, I think I might leave early."

Thor grimaced, looking disappointed. "You need to look after yourself, but try and stay if you can." He patted him on the shoulder, "I hope you like my present," with that, he turned around and went back to join in the party. 

Time was going by slowly, and he wondered what Tony was doing back at the penthouse. God! How lucky was he that Tony was back?! It was too good to be true. He had to go back into those arms… now he'd been there, he never wanted to leave. 

Peter finally decided after forty minutes to leave, grabbing the bag of food and pulling May away, letting her know that he was going back to a friend's house for the night. May hugged him and sent him away with money for a cab, just in case. 

"I'll drive you," Happy offered, "I don't really drink so I don't mind."

Peter blushed and bowed his head a little, not knowing how Tony would feel about Happy knowing this fast. "Uh… I don't know, I don't want to pull you away from… here." He looked over at his aunt and then back to Happy.

"Nonsense," May interrupted, "I'd rather you be safe,"

"May, I'm Spiderman… I'm more safe than you." He laughed, itching to flee as soon as possible. 

"Okay. But be SAFE." She warned him, "Text me when you're there."

Peter rolled his eyes and gave her a hug, "I will, see you tomorrow." 

He practically ran out the door, hitching the closet cab and heading straight for the penthouse. His legs bounced in excitement as he watched the city lights fly by the window, the widest smile on his face.

\---

When Peter arrived, he didn't even think about his penthouse panic mode until the elevator doors opened up. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that it wasn't anything like before, that this time, his man was going to be waiting for him. 

On the count of three, he found his feet and walked into the apartment, heading straight to wherever Tony was. Walking through the rooms, he didn't see him at first. "Tony?" Peter asked timidly, "You… you here?"

As he walked towards the sitting room, a warm and loving feeling entered his heart. Tony had fallen asleep reading on the sofa, his secret reading glasses hanging onto his nose as he snored peacefully. 

"There he is," Peter whispered to himself. "That's the man I love." 

Peter watched him for a moment or two before he gently walked over to him, sitting on his knees beside the sofa. He carefully removed the book from Tony's hand and marked the page. 

_'Learn to love again: dating for divorcees'_

The younger man sighed as he smiled, Tony really was the sweetest man alive. He placed the book softly on the coffee table and then gently removed his glasses. Tony mumbled as he felt the glasses being taken away, his eyes fluttering a little. Peter giggled and leaned forward, stroking his cheek. 

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, I'm home." Peter's gentle voice filled up Tony's ears, bringing his lips into a tired smile. 

The older man opened his eyes slowly and saw Peter's loving face gazing back at him. "I missed you," he whispered as he shifted on the sofa, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep,"

Peter giggled and stayed on the floor, his arms resting on Tony's knees as he sat up properly. "It's okay, I brought tons of food as requested."

"You're cute, thank you." Tony placed his strong hand over Peter's soft one, holding it gently. "Are you staying over or do you have to go home?"

"I'm staying," Peter blushed, "If… if that's okay with you."

Tony nodded with a smile, "Of course, honey." He leaned forward, placing his free hand under Peter's jaw and lifting it up. "You can stay forever if you want to," 

He then connected their lips together for a soft kiss. The moment they touched, Peter's body burst into fireworks again, and he hoped that this feeling would never end. Tony kissed him so beautifully, that he felt so much love that he thought he could die.

When they parted, Peter could hardly open his eyes, his entire body felt fuzzy. "Wow," he smiled up at Tony. "You're an amazing kisser."

"So are you," Tony chuckled, tapping Peter's nose. "What's the plan? Do you want to watch a movie? Talk for a bit? Go to bed?"

The younger man thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip. Of course he wanted to go to bed with Tony, but he had hoped that the older man didn't mean for sex just yet, because the night wasn't special enough.

"If we… go to bed… can we just talk and… uh… maybe… kiss?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Of course," Tony smiled, "There's nothing I'd love more than that. Are you okay sharing a bed with me?" 

Peter grinned and blushed, "More than anything ever." He giggled, "Can you ask me… like, actually ask me to go to bed with you? So I can keep the soundbite in my head?" 

The older man chuckled, lowering his voice to sound seductive. "Peter… would you like to go to bed with me?"

Peter's eyes closed over as he felt a rush of happiness wave over his body, god that was amazing to hear. He took a deep breath in and nodded, opening his eyes. "Yes please,"

Tony held his hand and they both stood up, slowly walking towards the bedroom with grins on their faces. "Friday, can you please turn off all the lights and unneeded sockets?"

"Yes, sir. Consider it done." Friday replied. 

As they approached the door to Tony's room, one move, Tony pulled Peter close and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him against the door. Peter didn't know what was happening, but he was pulled into the safest and warmest embrace. He found himself smiling as his face rested in the older man's neck. 

"You smell just like I remember," Peter whispered, "I missed it."

Tony smiled, his face in Peter's curls. "I can't believe this is really happening, I've never even thought about another man like this before."

Peter felt touched, like he was the one to turn Iron Man bisexual or something. He held onto the older man's back, losing himself in the scent. "We have all the time in the world," he replied, barely more than a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tony whispered. "Can I hold you like this forever? Can this be my day job?" 

Peter giggled, "Yes, I'll pay you in kisses." He squeezed him tight. "Take me to bed, let me cuddle you lying down."

The older man nodded and pulled back, looking him up and down with an adoring expression. "Come on then, sweetheart." He stood back and opened the door, letting Peter walk in first. 

"Woah…" Peter gaped as he stepped inside. The place was kitted out! There was a massive bed with a billion pillows, and the doors off to other rooms which Peter suspected to be a bathroom and closet, and there was a huge TV on the wall. The walls were mainly windows and there was a few bookshelves around the room. 

As Peter took in everything, Tony rummaged around for something for them both to wear.   
"Surprised?" He asked as he placed some trousers and a top on the bed beside where Peter was standing. 

The younger man nodded, "I didn't know you had so many books," he mused, walking over to them and staring at the titles. "How often do you read?"

Tony shrugged, holding onto his bed clothes in his hands. "Uh, a few books a week. When I can't sleep I read, it passes the time."

"You've read all of these?" Peter touched over the spines of the books gently, admiring the collection. 

"A few times," Tony commented. "But is that really the most interesting thing in the room?" 

Peter spun around on his heel, smiling widely. "Nope, you are." He walked over to him and picked up his PJs, "These for me?"

Tony nodded, "They are. If you're uncomfortable getting changed here, the bathrooms behind you, and uh, I'll change whenever you want me to." He was slightly flustered, now exactly knowing what expectations the younger man had of their new dynamic.

"Tony… are you… you're my boyfriend right?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"I am," 

"Then uh, can… can I watch you? Is that weird? I'm sorry if it is, I just, I really want to," 

Tony chuckled in reply, "You can." He stated, "You can most definitely watch me. Do I get to watch you?"

Peter blushed harder than ever before, nodding slightly. "Do… if you want to?"

"Always assume that I do," the older man said as he walked to the door and closed it over, turning the lights to a dim. He kicked off his shoes and put them to the side, he'd worry about cleaning later. 

Tony stood up straight, nodding at Peter to make the next move. The younger man was confused for a second before he got the idea, he knelt down and undid his shoes before taking them off and putting them on the bench at the end of the bed. 

He stood tall and smiled back at Tony. Tony looked incredibly nervous, his eyes giving away how new this was to him, and how much it meant to him. Peter on the other hand, was worried about not being enough, but excited about seeing Iron Man naked, finally. Fucking finally. 

Tony moved his hands to his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one, watching how Peter's eyes burned into the skin that was being unveiled. The older man could feel the love radiating throughout the room as he bared his chest, letting the material fall from his shoulders too the floor. 

Peter swallowed hard, before letting his mouth hang open. "Fuck," he whispered as he took in the glorious sight of the older man's full, muscled chest. Even with the scars, that was the best body he had ever seen in his life. 

"Your turn, honey." Tony smirked, "Please."

The younger man nodded. He slid off his suit jacket and placed it with his shoes. His shakey fingers fumbed at the button, putting it through the first hole.

"Don't be nervous, sweet thing." Tony's warm voice drfited through the room. "You're beautiful," 

Peter's skin tinged pink as he freed himself of his shirt, his heart beating fast as he couldn't bare to look at Tony's reaction. There was a silence, and as Peter opened his eyes, he noticed that Tony had taken a step further towards him. 

"T… tony?"

"Honey," Tony spoke, his mouth was dry as he eyed up Peter's body. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, breathing in heavily. "You're perfect," he whispered. "Truly… truly perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes," Tony looked him in the eyes. "Yes." 

Peter smiled and let his body go into autopilot, his hands falling to his trousers and undoing the belt, his eyes attached to the older mans.

He could sense how much Tony wanted to look down at his body as it was bared to him, but the tension between them was magical. Peter let his trousers slip over his hips and onto the floor before stepping out of them. 

"You can look," Peter whispered. 

Tony's eyes went down over his chest, his stomach, those gorgeous thighs and those long legs. Then his eyes drifted to Peter's crotch, looking at the line of his cock in his boxers. The older man couldn't believe how beautiful the creature on front of him looked, how bloody lucky he was to get to see him like this. 

"I love your body," Tony told him warmly, "It's… everything I hoped for and more."

Peter's body reacted to the compliment, his heart glowing as he spoke. "Your turn,"

Tony smirked as he too, removed his trousers. The second he stood out of them, he noticed how Peter was practically trembling with desire, his cock hard in his underwear. They both stood there, meters apart, staring at each other's bodies. 

Peter was soft and pale, but muscled more than Tony realised. His waist was slender, and his thighs looked almosy edible. He was like walking sex. 

"That for me?" Tony asked quietly, referring to Peter's cock.

The younger man blushed and nodded, "Uh… yeah… I'm sorry," 

"You don't need to apologise, I'm hard too." Tony stepped forward, reaching out his hand for Peter to take. The younger man laced their fingers together, shakily taking in a breath. 

"I love you, Tony, and I love your body… and I know this sucks… but I don't want to do this tonight." Peter admitted, terrified of hurting the older man. He prepared himself for a some frustration coming his way.

Instead he was met with a soft gaze, "That's okay, baby. We can just cuddle like this, and I can feel you against me. I think it might be too soon to go into that,"

Peter nodded, "I'm a virgin." He blurted out nervously. "I'm sorry,"

The older man stepped forward again, entering his space. "Don't ever apologise to me for not being ready, I've never touched a man before, we are both learning as we go." He explained softly, smiling as he used one hand to gently stroke Peter's neck. 

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Peter," Tony whispered, kissing him so tenderly, not touching their bodies together in respect of Peter's wishes. Peter's free hand held onto his waist, bringing him gently against him so that their chests were touching for the first time. 

Tony was so warm and strong, making Peter feel like flying over the moon, his soft body pressed against the older man's. Peter's hand crawled up Tony's body, his finger's gently running through his hair. Tony moaned at the touch before Peter pulled away, 

"Let's get into bed," he suggested. "There's so much I want to tell you," he smiled, rubbing their noses together tenderly. 

"Come on then, my love." Tony replied softly. "I'm eager to hear all about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Please read this,
> 
> I'm sorry it took me a week to get this up
> 
> And I accidentally deleted my tumblr, so it's made new at the same url starker-trask.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all for being patient, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have been working on a plotline and it should be a long one!! 
> 
> Please comment, I read all the comments and it always makes my day, I'm going to start replying to them all. Writing fanfics for you guys is what I love doing 💕
> 
> Much love to you all


	8. That Night

  
They lay on their sides in the comfiest bed known to man, heads lying on their fluffy pillows as they faced each other. Peter's face was in a permanent blush as he saw the older man's adoring gaze, his chest rising and falling softly as he breathed. 

The low light of the lamps made their profiles glow, and the cover only covered their legs. Peter's hand was sitting on the mattress in the space between them, and Tony's was sitting on top, holding it in the safety of his embrace. 

"You must have a lot to tell me," Tony offered softly. "Where do you want to start?"

Peter looked at their hands, his lips curving into a smile. "Well, I think you can guess… I thought about you every single day." He said in a small, dreamy voice.

The older man squeezed his hand, gifting him with his comforting warmth so he knew that now he didn't have to think about him, he could just open his eyes. "What did you think about?"

"Lots of things… all the moments we spent together from the beginning to… then. And I made up scenarios in my head where we meet again, which always left me feel like I was glowing,"

"That sounds nice," Tony whispered lovingly, "Did our reunion hold up to those expectations?"

Peter giggled, the feeling of pure joy was permanently lodged into his heart, he hadn't felt this for so long. "It exceeded them," he replied back. "But it was really hard," 

"Tell me about it,"

"Well, I would dream about reuniting and then wake up to realise it wasn't real. And it hurt." Peter looked down at the mattress as he took a hasty breath in. "It hurt all day every day, I didn't know what to do. I lost a lot of myself… and uh… I got a therapist." He was shaking slightly as he let his eyes look up to Tonys, worried about the reaction.

"That's a good idea, Peter. Having a therapist, I mean. I'm proud of you for going to get help," Tony said sincerely.

And he was truly proud of him for that, Tony wished he had the sense to get a therapist when he was younger, because leaving it to grow in your brain is the worst possible solution. Especially to loss and trauma! For Peter to actually understand that things weren't right, and that he needed to get help in some way, and actually doing it, that was amazing. 

The younger man felt a surge of love as he heard those words coming from Tony's mouth. 'I'm proud of you.' That was only ever said to him by his aunt, but Tony was his hero, his boyfriend, his best friend, his mentor… and for Iron Man to be proud of you… wow.

"Thank you," Peter replied with the cutest little voice. "Also, uh, Dr. Banner… I mean, Bruce, got married! He wanted you to be the best man, but… yeah, so I was asked and it was so much fun!" He explained, making Tony smile fondly at him.

"Oh, good for him!" Tony felt extremely happy, he, of course, felt heartbroken that he wasn't there for the wedding. But Bruce deserved to be happy and in love, and he was so incredibly glad for his friend.

"So what's his partner like?" 

"She is sooo nice! She comes to visit sometimes and brings me presents. I think Bruce has told her everything… like, me losing everyone… and how we only have a few people in our lives… so she treats me like family." Peter told him, "She's a science lecturer."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Good, and she treats him right?"

"Better than right, she really makes him happy." Peter explained, "He cried when she walked down the aisle."

"That's really sweet," Tony commented. "I'm happy for him,"

"So when… when do you think you're going to reunite with Bruce?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know… I've mainly just been thinking about you since I've been back."

Peter raised his eyebrows, smiling widely "Although that was completely adorable, Bruce needs you. He's miserable and he misses you." 

The older man nodded and closed his eyes for a second, "Okay, I promise I'll see him soon. I miss him a lot too," he said softly. "But for tonight, could we just focus on you and I? Tell me more things about you? Did you get a tattoo? Have you applied for college? Have you picked up baking? Tell me everything,"

Peter giggled again, his laugh was the sweetest thing that Tony had ever remembered hearing. It made his heart feel like it was flying when he heard it. "I'm not a very good baker," he admitted, the smile never leaving those lips. "And I nearly got a tattoo, but May said no."

Tony looked intrigued, "What sort of tattoo?" 

"I wanted your name on my wrist, in your handwriting," Peter blushed, licking his lips. "I thought it was cute,"

"That is cute," Tony confirmed, "You should get it. Maybe "property of" should go above it?"

Peter laughed again, "If I get your name, you have to get mine." 

"Deal." The older man stated, "I'd get that in a heartbeat." He stroked the younger man's soft skin under his fingers.

"You… you mean it? Because we should totally do that." Peter leaned forward to kiss him softly, ghosting their lips together in a tender kiss. 

"Mmmm, I do," Tony smiled, "Tell me more things."

The younger man grinned widely, "I actually got my degree,"

"Hold on," Tony put up his hand as his face turned into the happiest smile, his face lighting up, "You got a degree?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, a Master's degree in Biophysics, I was the youngest in my course!"

The older man could barely contain his happiness, he sat up as fast as he could, pulling his Peter to sit up too. He then pulled him into a warm embrace, holding him tightly.   
"Baby, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it," 

Peter felt his eyes tearing up, his arms clinging to Tony as he realised just how much the older man meant these words. 

"Even with me gone you managed to get a degree, I couldn't be more proud right now!" Tony congratulated him, moving back to kiss him. He captured Peter in a sweet kiss, lingering a little before pulling back.

Peter could see the happiness in his eyes, his own heart felt like it was glowing. "I did it for you," he admitted. "I wanted to follow in your footsteps and make you proud,"

Tony's eyes watered a little as his hand sat on the side of Peter's soft and precious face. "You're the best decision I've ever made," he whispered honestly, "Oh, Pete, we're going to celebrate."

"We are?" Peter laughed, watching Tony.

"Oh yeah, champagne, night out, wherever you want to go, I'll pay for it. We could fly to Paris for the weekend? Anything you want!" 

Peter pulled him in for a soft kiss before leaning back and smiling up at him. "Sounds perfect, let's just catch up first." He guided Tony back to lying down, this time they were closer. "Can you cuddle me?"

Tony laced his arm around Peter's slim waist, his hand gently lying on the small of his warm, soft back as he inched closer. Their faces were so close together as Peter tangled their legs together. He forgot to breathe for a moment as he felt Tony's strong legs connect with his. Peter's hand gently traced the lines of Tony's chest and shoulder. 

"This is a dream," Peter whispered. "You're literally everything I've ever wanted in my life, and now… I have you in my arms."

Tony waited, sensing there was more to come. The comforting touches of the younger man made his body feel on fire, every section that Peter's finger swiped over felt blessed with love, like his touch was healing him. 

"I've wanted this since we met… or maybe before that."

The older man nodded, rubbing his lips together before speaking, "I couldn't even tell… I had no idea. I just thought you saw me as a father,"

Peter stroked down Tony's arm and then rested his hand on his shoulder. "Tony… how did you… I mean… ugh I don't know how to ask." He furrowed his eyebrows, looking rather distressed. 

"Just throw some words at me and I'll try to make sense of them," Tony joked, making Peter smile. 

"I guess… I want to know… why me? What made you like me? How did you know that I would want you like this?" He asked quickly so he could get it all out.

Peter couldn't let this go, he'd been thinking about it since he had gotten back to the party. What is it really that made Tony want him? Of all the people in the world… he couldn't be that special. 

Tony was taking a few moments to himself, sitting in a comfortable silence. Peter watched his face with confusion as the older man opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again.

"What?" Peter asked softly, "What aren't you telling me?"

The older man let out a long sigh, "Okay, so… I have to confess something. And I need you to listen to it all," his voice wavered as his hold tightened around Peter's hand. 

"You're making me nervous, Tony. Just tell me," 

"Do you remember I told you about the helmet? I watched quite a lot of the footage over the last week." The older man held his breath as he watched Peter's reaction. 

The younger man kept his brows furrowed as he stayed quiet to listen, trying to concentrate on the words. "Go on,"

"The recording Friday found while you were on the roof was me talking into a mic live… that was the first time I logged on… and I was crying too," Tony clenched his eyes shut as he spoke hoarsely trying to keep his emotions under control. 

"It broke my heart to see you… tearing yourself apart over me." He squeezed Peter's hand, opening his now teary eyes. "It was so hard, because I missed you so much," on the last work, his voice broke as he tried to fight the urge not to cry. "From the moment I came back to life… it was just a countdown until I saw you again, and… Peter, I was so scared." 

The younger man's eyes glistened with tears as he clenched his jaw, also trying to keep himself together. 

"I couldn't bring myself to see you for a week… because it was hard. I watched you cry, and I listened to how you felt, because I needed to know… and I dreamed about you." Tony licked his lips before swallowing hard. "Honey, you're the only person I love who truly loves me back… and you mean more to me than everything…" his chin shivered as he cracked, crying as he spoke, tears falling from his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"And I watched you, I'm so sorry, Peter, I'm sorry I didn't come straight to you… I'm sorry I watched you touch yourself to a photo of me… that's the worst thing I could have done," his red face pressed against the pillow as he cried with his eyes closed, not knowing why these emotions were bubbling up like this.

Maybe because it was an invasion of his privacy, of the fact that Peter hadn't let people see his body before, especially in that light, but he knew it was wrong and he prayed for forgiveness. 

He was waiting on Peter to get upset at him, to tell him off, to pull away. Tony felt Peter's soft fingertips touch his face, wiping away the tears from his cheeks as he moved further against his body. Peter cuddled into him gently, putting his face into Tony's neck and moving Tony's arm tighter around him. 

"It's okay," Peter whispered, "Calm down," 

Tony shivered in his arms, breathing himself into a calmer state. "You… you're not angry at me?"

"A little," Peter answered honestly. "But we're not going to fight over it," he gently kissed Tony's neck. "Thank you for telling me,"

"I didn't want to… keep anything from you," Tony whispered, "You needed to know. And I'm so sorry, baby, I really am."

"Did you like it?" Peter asked him softly, his fingers circling Tony's back. "Did you like what you saw?"

"I did," Tony whispered in his ear, "I jerked off to it, I hope that's okay,"

Peter moaned into his neck at the thought of Tony bringing himself to orgasm whilst watching him. That was the hottest fucking thing ever, that he turned his lover on that much. His body felt on fire as he closed his eyes and thought about it, breathing Tony's scent and caressing him. 

Tony spoke softly and deeply into his ear, making him shiver. "Mmm does that make you happy? That I touched my cock thinking about you… watching you all red and sweaty… calling my name," 

Peter moaned again, in a higher pitch this time, holding Tony tighter as he felt his cock stir to life he gently moved his hips against Tony's. "Yes…" he whispered as he let his body shift slowly against the older man's.   
Underneath, he could feel Tony was getting hard too, fuck, he was big! 

"Tony…" Peter kissed his neck, "Can we… can we cum like this?"

Tony's fingers were in his hair now, tugging at his head until they were face to face. He kept Peter there as he pulled Peter's leg over him, making them impossibly close, sharing each other's air as they began to thrust against each other. 

"Ohh!" Peter moaned as he felt the first brush from Tony's large clothed cock against his, this was definitely worth waiting through all that depression for. "Ooohh, fuck,,"

The older man did most of the moving, maneuvering Peter's hips as they moved against each other. "Peter," he moaned against his lips, this feeling more electric than he thought it would be. "Peter, baby!" 

Peter's face was red and his mouth was open as moans escaped his lips, his heart racing and precum making a wet patch in his boxers. "T...t...toooony," he kept the older man's gaze as he moaned his name, making the man in question growl in reply. 

"You feel so big," Peter whispered against his lips, "You feel so good,"

Tony smirked as he continued to buck his hips at a steady pace against Peter. He was desperate to see it in real life, but right now he would settle for the glow on his partners face as he experienced a new sensation. "You feel good too," 

Peter kissed him hard, gripping onto his hair as he started to move his body erratically against Tony's, thrusting up hard and trembling with desire, whimpering into the kiss. Tony shoved his tongue into Peter's mouth, tasting him and kissing him deep. 

Body heat rose and whimpers became louder as fingers bruised into skin. Their hips moving together, their lips attached to each other's for fear of falling off as they neared their orgasm. 

"Tony!" Peter cried against his lips.

"You gonna cum, baby?" Tony asked him, breathing heavily as he took a handful of Peter's peachy ass. 

"Fuck… fuck yes," Peter moaned, "Can I come, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony smirked and kissed him hard, moving himself faster and faster. "Cum for me baby boy," he urged him, "I want to see your face as you cum,"

"Ohfuckohfuckofuck - TONY!" Peter cried out as he came hard, body thrusting and shuddering against him, soaking through his boxers. 

Watching the twitches and the sudden burst of pleasure on his boyfriend's face, pushed Tony over the edge. He gripped onto Peter and cried out his name, cumming hard into his underwear. "PETER!"

Both of them lay sweaty and tired in each other's arms, breathing heavily and grinning like idiots. "You're so pretty after an orgasm," Tony told Peter, stroking his face. 

Peter blushed and grinned, "So are you, handsome."

\----

They weren't sure who fell asleep first. Peter and Tony stayed up in each other's warm embrace as they whispered and talked all night, spilling secrets and finding out more about their lover.

It felt wonderful… no, more than wonderful. It felt right. It was like Tony for the first time was able to just cherish the person in his arms, he no longer felt like a project to be worked on and fixed. There were so many times in his relationship with Pepper, that she made him feel like someone who needed to be looked after and fixed, like she was a nurse or something.

But being with Peter… they both saw the same issues in life… their brains worked the same. It was easy to empathise and understand how they felt, their hearts connected on such a deep level.

And of course, it helped how attracted they were to each other. Tony didn't care that Peter was a man, he was soft and graceful, elegant even, as well as muscled and handsome. His facial features were perfect, those lovely lips and that perfect nose. Even the way his eyebrow was always a mess, he was utter perfection. 

And for Peter? Every moment was like fireworks in his heart, brain, body and soul. Tony fucking Stark was alive, living and breathing. He was in love with Peter and lay half naked with him in bed, cuddling him, holding him, treating him like he'd always dreamed. 

The love that they identified in each other's eyes was like nothing they knew before. It was pure admiration, pure adoration and it made them feel alive, for the first time in so long.

Normally, Peter dreaded waking up to another day with Tony Stark being gone, but not today. Today things were different, today life was good.

He dreamed about the vacant restaurant, the music softly playing as they stood, swaying together, just staring at each other's eyes.

Peter opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Tony's chest. He was curled into his arms, their legs a tangled mess and Tony's strong arms keeping him close. He felt in heaven. Suddenly every single second of yesterday's events flashed through his head and it was like he saw Tony for the first time again, his body shivering with a wave of goosebumps, Tony was really here.

Peter pressed his lips against Tony's chest. He felt like singing, like for the first time there was music in his heart after so many years of darkness. He began to softly sing the first song that came to his head.

"I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream," he kissed him gently again, pulling back and watching his lover's beautiful sleeping face. He stroked Tony's jaw as he continued. "I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam."

Tony's lips curled into a smile, slowly opening his eyes to see Peter's perfect face staring back at him. What a sight to see in the morning.

"That's a sweet little voice you have there," Tony spoke in a grumbly voice, still very sleepy. "My boyfriend's very talented,"

Peter blushed and grinned, "So is mine, I bet you're a better singer than me… also, good morning handsome." He leaned forward and captured the older man in a loving kiss, staying there for as long as he could. They kissed each other good morning for a few minutes before pulling away.

"It must be love, you don't even care about my morning breath." Tony chuckled, rubbing his eyes. 

"I love just being able to kiss you," Peter told him. "It's the best feeling," 

"I love it too," Tony whispered, "Let's get up and dressed, and we will do whatever you want today, hm?"

\---------

Within forty minutes they were both showered and dressed, and of course, Peter was wearing Tony's clothes. He looked extremely good in his boyfriend's jeans and band t-shirt, so good in fact that Tony could hardly stop looking at him. 

They made some food and stood in the kitchen, Peter's body pressing against Tony's as they fed each other toast, laughing and looking into each other's eyes. 

"What do you want to do today?" Tony asked.

Peter swallowed his toast and looked sweetly up at the man, "I think you should see Bruce,"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't want to spend the day alone with me?" He sounded hurt, which of course made Peter feel terrible.

"I do!" He exclaimed, "I want to spend every day alone with you, I just… If I was Bruce, I'd want to know." 

"You're right, I just wanted some more time that was just us." 

Peter kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, breathing him in deep. "I'll be here. And when you come back from seeing Bruce, we'll be together for as long as you'll have me."

"You're not coming with me?" Tony tilted his head, "I want you to." He told him matter of factly. 

"Thank god!" Peter laughed, "Because I want to, I just thought you might not want me to." He explained, shaking his head as he laughed, "I'm not ready to be away from you yet."

The older man stroked his face, admiring his eyes and looking deep into the hazel beauties he had missed so much while he was asleep. "Me neither, honey." He replied. "Shall we call him over for lunch?" 

Peter nodded, "I think that would be a good idea," he told him. "I could call him and ask him to meet me here. Obviously, I'll stay to the side, so you can do your own thing."

"No, honey," Tony told him. "I'm not keeping us a secret, I don't care if he sees your hand in mine… do you?"

Peter smiled, "We're on the same page," he said sweetly. "It's just… I was scared you'd want us to keep quiet, since you've always been 'straight'."

"There's no issues here, my love. I'm not ashamed of you," he said warmly, making the younger man's smile even wider. "Give him a call, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgent family matters have come up, it might be a few days until I can write the next chapter.


	9. Team Iron Man

The more Tony thought about his reuniting and coming out to Bruce, was the more he realised that this was only the beginning. He was going to have to do this with EVERYONE, and not just the people he knew. He raided the fridge to look for food as Peter called Bruce up and begged him to come over, he used the excuse that there was some kind of science related issue that needed his knowledge and skills, and of course Bruce believed that. 

So it was settled and Bruce was due over in half an hour. Tony and Peter were practically clinging onto each other the entire morning, like they couldn't bear to be alone. It was as if they were too scared that if they stopped touching, the other would disappear. 

Tony found his new favourite place, with his arms around Peter's slim waist, his chest gently pressing against Peter's back, and his head sitting at the younger man's neck. Peter loved it too, he felt safe and in love, and he never wanted to leave it. 

"I love you," Tony randomly stated, out of the blue as Peter poured them both a drink. The older man was draped around him.

"I love you too, Tony." Peter replied sweetly, "This is going to be okay, you know."

"I know," Tony mumbled, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Peter's curls. His hair smelled fruity and he couldn't get enough of it. "I just realised I have to keep doing this. It's going to wear me out."

"How do you mean?" Peter asked, handing him his glass as he drank from his own.

The older man sighed heavily and squeezed him a little. "Hi, Yes I'm alive, Yes I'm back from the dead, this is how it happened, no, I'm not with Pepper, I like men now, yes I'm with Peter… Yes I know he's younger than me…I'm going to have to do that with every new person I meet." 

"No, you don't," 

"What? Why not?" 

Peter placed down his glass and turned around in Tony's arms, leaning his back against the surface and sliding his arms around his lover's neck. "Because you do not owe everyone an explanation of your life." He stated plainly. "It doesn't matter what they think they are entitled to know, you simply say, hi, I'm back, I'm happy." 

Tony's lips curved into an adoring smile, "I'm back and I'm happy." He relayed, "I like it."

"Good, because Tony, no one else's opinions matter on anything. Tell the press you're back and the world will know, let them see you without Pepper and they'll get the idea. Smile… and they'll leave you alone."

"How'd you get so smart?" Tony asked him in a low voice, smirking before pulling him, capturing him in a slightly hungry kiss. Peter's fingers gripped into his hair as he pressed his body into him, kissing him back. 

Their mouths moved together as they pressed against one and others. Peter tilted his head and opened his mouth, letting Tony's experienced tongue explore his mouth, tasting him and making him moan. 

Peter's hand fell to Tony's shirt, grasping it in his fist as he yanked him as close as they could get. Things were moving pretty fast, Peter felt like if he didn't stop soon, Bruce was going to walk in on him giving into his bodily instincts and would need therapy. 

Yes, being a virgin meant it was scary when it came to sexual urges, but for some reason, every time he kissed the older man, things got stronger between them, and his confidence grew.

"Tony," he uttered against his lips, "If we don't stop, one of us is gonna end up on our knees real soon,"

Tony chuckled in his deep, seductive voice, grinning. "Is that right?" His strong hand smoothed down Peter's back and slid over his ass, grabbing one of his peachy cheeks.

Peter made the cutest high pitched noise, "Tony, I mean it… I don't want to lose my virginity with Bruce watching," he giggled.

"That would put a damper on the mood, I agree." Tony loosened his grip on Peter a little and moved his head to the younger man's cheek, gifting him with a sweet and loving kiss. "Next time," 

"Thank you, have you figured out food yet?"

Tony shook his head, "No, I'll just order takeout if he's hungry, what's the plan for when he turns up?"

"I'll invite him in, we'll sit down and I'll tell him, you know, bring him into it slowly. And then you can come in?" Peter raised his eyebrows in question. "What do you think?"

"About you or about the plan? Because I think they're both perfect." 

Peter's cheeks burned with an overwhelming sense of cuteness and embarrassment.

"Stoooppp, why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because you're mine." Tony stated, "And I like to speak my mind, you know that." He smiled, "So I will be telling you what I think, when I think. Is that okay?"

"That sounds good to me To -"

He was cut off by Friday announcing that Bruce was on his way up. Tony gave Peter a quick kiss before heading into the other room, leaving Peter to wait on their guest.

The elevator doors opened and a slightly uncomfortable Bruce walked into the apartment, looking around like he was lost. 

"Peter?" He asked out, only slightly louder than his actual voice. "Pete, you here?'

Peter stepped from the open kitchen closer to Bruce and smiled, "Hey, right here." He greeted him, "How are you?" He asked as he walked over to hug the man.

"Uhhh, I'm okay…" He sadly looked around the penthouse and then back to Peter. "Could we have not met somewhere else? I feel weird being here without Tony."

The younger man nodded, "I'm sorry, it had to be here. Take a seat? I'm going to get you a drink and then I think we should talk." He offered to the doctor, who looked even more confused. 

Bruce has this way of pretending to have a lot of confidence, when it came to his work he was an absolute genius, but right now he was like a little lost puppy who really didn't want to be kicked down anymore.

He quietly sat down on the couch and stayed in the same position until Peter's return. He took his bottle of cold water from him and leaned back against the arm of the couch. He watched the younger man for a signal to talk or not.

Peter sat down on the other side of the sofa, playing with the bottle in his hands as he tried to think of the words. "So." He started. "There was no science reason for you to be here today," Peter explained. 

"Then… why am I here?" 

"Well… okay. I don't know how to tell you this the right way… there IS no way to tell someone this. It hasn't really happened before," Peter furrowed his eyebrows, annoying himself that he was fucking all this up. 

"Are you in trouble?" Bruce leaned forward, "Because if you are, me and Amelia will help you, we have a spare room if you need it, you know that." He said, concerned for the younger man's safety.

Peter found himself smiling, "Thank you, that's not necessary, but I really appreciate that." He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. He took a deep breath before he continued. 

"You know how I skipped out on my birthday, and I was depressed? And then, when I came back… things… were better? Good, even?" 

Bruce hesitantly nodded slowly, trying to follow some sort of thread to get to the punch before Peter said the words. 

Peter spoke slowly, trying to ease him into it to dilute any shock that could occur. "Well, I got a text from an unknown number to meet them… it was someone I missed, someone we both missed."

"What are you saying?" Bruce's voice came out low and flat, like he had a hunch and was sure that he was wrong, except for a microscopic amount of hope that lay underneath.

Peter licked his bottom lip, "Tony's back." 

As soon as the words fell from Peter's lips, the man in front of him's eyes opened wide, his mouth dropping open as he could feel himself start to cry. He shook his head slowly. 

"That's not possible," his voice wavered. "He can't be back, Peter… he died… he's not…"

A tear strolled down his face, "How?? I don't understand,"

Peter leaned forward and put a hand on top of Bruce's, "Ask him for yourself," he whispered before leaning back and calling out. 

"Tony! Come on in," 

Bruce looked up as he heard footsteps nearing, watching over the couch as he waited what felt like forever. 

Suddenly, he saw a pair of shoes enter the room, and cautiously, he looked up. More tears spilled from his eyes as he shakily stood up, holding onto the couch as he looked into Tony's eyes.

"Tony?" His voice was barely even able to get that word out. His skin was as white as a ghost as his arms shook. 

"Hey," Tony flashed him a warm smile and took a step towards him, "It's okay, you're not dreaming. I'm here," 

Bruce didn't really have control of his body, his mind wasn't able to make sense of any of this. His best friend had died, that was a FACT. And yet he stands before him, colour in his cheeks, animated, talking to him. He hated the fact that he wasn't able to keep himself together.

Bruce glided over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony, trying to keep his crying inside. The billionaire hugged him back, looking over to Peter who was smiling at him. 

Tony winked at Peter and then patted his best friend on the back, "You're looking good, Bruce. Married life is looking good on you,"

Bruce laughed, though it was apparent he was crying softly, his throat gave him away as he croaked. He pulled back, but kept one hand on Tony's arm, looking him in the eyes with tears in his own.

"I can't believe it's really you," 

"In the flesh," Tony smiled, "Maybe we should catch up? I hear the wedding was a success. Peter tells me this Amelia really makes you happy?" 

Bruce looked back to Peter, grinning through his wavey emotions and then back to Tony. "She's amazing, Tony, you'd really like her." He took his hand away and took a step back, out of the older man's personal space. 

"Let's have some food and you can tell me all about it."

\---

They ordered in a whole mess of food as they chilled out on the sofas, literally just telling each other everything. Bruce delved into how hard it was after Tony's departure, and how much help he got. He then talked about how he met the lovely Amelia, and how she managed to pull him out of the darkest moments, and before he knew it he was in love. 

Tony reveled in hearing how amazing his best friend was doing, how his work and mental health had improved, it was all he'd ever wanted for Bruce. If anyone deserved happiness, it was definitely him.

As Peter excused himself to go to the bathroom, the conversation changed to Tony.

"So how about you? What's the plan now you're back?" Bruce smiled, leaning forward. He was a lot calmer now, after an hour of talking and good food. 

Tony raised his eyebrows, taking in a breath as his lips turned into a grin. "Well, I have changed something very big in my life," he watched Bruce to see his reaction.

"Yeah?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, I have actually decided  _ not _ to get back with Pepper." He explained, his hand sitting on his own knee, rubbing it slightly. Coming out had to get easier… right?

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it makes sense, it's been a lot of time. How are you feeling about it?" Bruce asked in a supportive way. Of course, Bruce loved Pepper, most people who met her loved her, but he loved Tony more, and he just wanted Tony to be happy in whatever life he chose for himself. 

"I'm fine, I actually have someone else." Tony spoke slowly, squinting his eyes as he was worried about his friend's reaction. "I'm kind of in love with someone."

Bruce's face lit up, "No way! Tony that's great, I'm happy for you, who is it?" 

Just then, Peter walked back into the room, heading back to his spot on Tony's armchair. Tony paused and looked up at him before he sat down. 

"Come sit with me, love." He offered up his lap to Peter, whose face turned red as he grinned. 

"Really?"

"Oh my god." Bruce commented, looking between their faces. 

"Really," Tony patted his thighs, "I miss you." 

Peter walked over and climbed onto Tony's lap, letting the older man's arms wrap around him and held him close. They were both smiling at each other before they looked back at a completely confused yet happy Bruce.

"So uh… are you okay with this?" Tony asked, his hand sitting on Peter's stomach. 

Bruce was silent for a moment before he broke out into a grin and nodded, "I am so happy for you both!" He exclaimed, "That's amazing, honestly, it's… it's just the perfect match."

Tony couldn't help the grin on his face as he leaned his head against Peter's body, holding him close as he let relief circle his body. "That's good news," he replied. 

"Did you think I wouldn't be okay with it or something?" 

"It's not that," Peter replied for Tony, who was still sort of getting over coming out. "He's just new to telling people, it's hard, you know, to say he's alive and now with another man?"

Bruce nodded, "Of course," he understood completely. "But Tony, you're not going to be going through any of this alone."

Tony looked up at him, "I'm not?"

"Not for one moment. Team Iron Man all the way, me and Peter are going to be there." 

Peter leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's head. "Always."

\-----

After a good few hours of just guys being dudes, they parted ways, leaving Peter and Tony alone again. Tony received a phone call from Fury, saying that in the morning, Tony had a press conference to attend where he would be publicly announcing his return. It was going to be a huge thing, and he was kind of terrified about it.

When he asked to bring Peter, Fury said he was only allowed to bring Happy for security purposes, which of course meant that he'd be away from his love for an hour or so, which is the one thing he hated more than the press.

They could hardly keep their hands off of each other, not just in a sexual way, but in the way that made them feel secure to have a part of them touching the one they had coveted for so long.

Peter loved being snuggled into Tony's warmth, getting drunk off of his scent. Which is what made the next bit so hard when Peter announced he had to head back to his apartment for the night.

"Whhhyyyyy?" Tony moaned, holding his hips as they stood against the kitchen surface. 

"Because I need to go home, get some clothes, tell May what's going on. AND I need to get your helmet." 

"Can I come with you?" Tony stuck out his bottom lip, tilting his head as he tried to memorise Peter's sparkling eyes.

"You could, but you have that meeting in the morning." he reminded the older man. Tony's face dropped into a grimace as he pulled Peter's body against his. 

"I'm going to miss you," Tony whispered, kissing his forehead. "My baby,"

Peter smirked, "I love it when you call me that," he admitted. "I also kinda liked it when you called me… uh…" he felt himself get nervous, "B...baby boy."

The older man moved their faces so they were looking at each other, "Baby boy." He whispered, watching Peter's eyes fall shut as his cheeks turned pink. "Baaaaby boy," 

"Stop," Peter said weakly, "Stop or I won't be able to leave,"

Tony leaned his face in slowly and gently touched his lips over Peter's, kissing him tenderly as the younger man tilted up into it. Peter's hands lay on Tony's chest, rising up to his neck as he let himself be kissed slowly. 

From each kiss, Peter could tell how much Tony loved him. Every movement of his lips, the way his tongue gently caressed him, each time Tony's hands held him tighter and closer. The older man enjoyed it as much as he did, it was fucking magical.

"Do you have to go?" Tony asked quietly, pulling away with his eyes closed. 

Peter was drunk off of his kiss, slowly nodding. He could still feel the tingle in his lips, "I do, but I'll miss you… and we can text the entire time." He gently rubbed their noses together, "I'll call you and we can fall asleep to each other's voices."

"Okay, baby boy, that sounds good." Tony conceded, "Make sure to pack a bag of stuff to keep here, and miss me millions."

"Mmm, I already miss you," Peter whispered, kissing him softly again before pulling away. "I really gotta go now," he picked up his phone from the kitchen island and stepped backwards into the open space, one hand holding Tony's. 

"Walk me to the elevator?"

"I'll do you one better," Tony smirked, walking with him as he was led away from the kitchen. "I'll kiss you all the way down,"

"I like that idea so much better,

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony grabbed Peter and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him hard as he held onto his hips. Peter moaned at the touch. He was being held up against the wall, getting kissed dirty from the man of his dreams. 

His own fingers were in Stark's hair as he lost his breath. The older man's tongue was in his mouth and he never wanted it to leave, christ, he'd never get used to how amazing this felt. Tony's body was pressed against his, holding up Peter's legs and keeping them around him.

"Tony," Peter moaned, flushed and dishevelled as they reached the ground floor. His fingers still gripping into Tony's perfect hair. 

The older man pulled away, the most charming and fulfilled grin plastered on his face as he let Peter stand up again, "There," he smirked, "There's something to think about while you're gone."

Peter bit his lip and blushed, "God, I love you. I'll be back in the morning," he stepped out as the doors opened, eyes still on the older man. They smiled at each other as the doors shut, and as soon as they did, Peter began to jump around the room.

His face was beaming with happiness as he punched the air, utterly fucking over the moon that this was REAL and was actually happening to him. 

His phone buzzed twenty seconds later.

**_Tony;_ ** _ 'Ahh, I miss you. Come baaack.' _

**_Peter;_ ** _ 'I miss you too, I love you Tony. I'll always love you.' _


	10. Things Have Changed

From the moment Tony was left alone, he was surprised at how much he yearned for the younger man's return. He missed him so much it was actually hurting him, he wanted nothing but to be beside him, to touch him. 

Last night? Last night was perfect. He actually felt like his soul was resting, he was peaceful and he was happy. The sweetest little face looked back at him with a sense of love he'd never experienced before. Peter's voice was like heaven to listen to, and that smile melted his heart. 

That moment where Peter forgave him for what he had done… woah. That was big. Because if it had been anyone else, if it had been Pepper? He dreaded to think of the hell he would be in. She wouldn't like that one bit. 

His lover forgave him, and not only that, he got turned on by him. Tony was sure he was able to turn anyone on, but it actually meant something now because it was Peter. Tony hadn't had sex since before he died, and yeah, he was dreaming about it, he needed it. I mean, he's a grown man who's practically a sex god… the man needs it. 

But he wasn't exactly the same Tony, and now he was with a younger man. It was scary, it was new, and it was certainly going to be an experience. 

Peter rutting against him turned him on to the extreme, it was so hot and they both felt so good writhing together. The younger man's face was pure bliss, and Tony's mind couldn't stay away from that gorgeous expression when he came. 

"Fuuck," Tony whispered to himself, sitting on his armchair and leaning on his elbow. He smiled to himself as he stared out into space, thinking about the last 24 hours and how world-turning they had been.

Tomorrow he was to address the public and tell them he was back, he didn't really want to do it. But the quicker he did it, the sooner he'd be home to see Peter. His Peter.

**_Tony;_ ** _ 'I'm thinking about you, sweet one. I cannot wait to see you again tomorrow, come by the moment you wake up. My heart feels empty without you here.' _

\--------

Peter waltzed into his apartment with a grin on his face and a skip in his step. He didn't even bat an eye when he nearly tripped over the clothes on the floor, and he didn't notice that the apartment seemed like a mess. 

The first thing he did was walk into his room and begin to pack a bag, getting his Iron Man helmet to give back to his man and packing it away. It wasn't until he heard a noise in the kitchen that he was brought out of his own world.

Tony Stark loved him. Adored him. Kissed him like they did in the movies, held him like he was the only person on earth. Peter felt special and completely in love, and hearing those beautiful words and moans exit his new lovers lips drove him wild. 

Peter stepped out of his room and nearly jumped out of his skin when he was met by a half naked Happy picking up his clothes from the floor.

The older man in question's eyes widened and he straightened his back, covering himself with the items in his hands. "Pete! Fuck, I didn't know you'd be here!"

The younger man covered his eyes and spun around on his heels, giving the older man time to get himself out of that situation. "Uh, it's okay, I should have announced I was back,"

Moments later, May walked in on the scene in her robe and couldn't help but find the situation rather funny. Laughing away as she helped Happy grab his stuff and head back into her bedroom. 

**_Peter;_ ** _ 'So I just walked in on what I think was a wild sickening love making session with Happy and May. Kill me. I'm thinking about you too, a lot. I cannot stop smiling, it's like my heart won't stop glowing because of you. I'll see you as soon as possible, I promise you my love. My heart is yours,' _

The next hour or so, Peter sat down with Happy and May and told them about Tony's return, which of course, they knew. 

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you," May told him in a sympathetic voice, "He didn't want us to."

Peter clenched his jaw and nodded. "On one hand, I understand why, but I can't help but feel angry." He spoke truthfully, "Did everyone know but me?"

"No!" Happy stated, "Literally like four or five people. He wanted it to be special, I have no idea why he wanted to be all mysterious but," 

The younger man felt his glow come back as his lips curled into a smile. This was going to be fun, he was going to see their reaction to the best news in the world. 

"I know," Peter replied, "And it's amazing."

They were all ears as they both sat on the sofa, listening intently to Peter's tale. "Are you going to tell us or are you going to make us wait?" May asked as she cuddled into Happy's side. 

"Well…" Peter smirked, "Mr. Stark…  _ Tony _ … he loves me. I think he's my boyfriend," 

Both Happy and May were in shock. That didn't make sense right? The genders? Not that they were homophobic, but that they always thought Peter and Tony were both straight. And the age difference! The news was baffling to say the least. 

"Tony… is your boyfriend?" Happy asked in order to make sure he heard correctly. "Tony Stark?" 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! And he misses me and wants me to bring an overnight bag! He loves me!" His face reddened with happiness as he felt sunshine flow through his veins instead of blood.

May was speechless, she physically couldn't figure out how to react. "That's brilliant news. Peter," she told him. "Are you sure this is what  _ you  _ want?"

"I've been in love with him since I saw him in a magazine at ten years old," Peter explained to her. "I know I kept it to myself, and it took so long to come to terms with. But I need your support on this… I'm in love with that man and he loves me back. I'm taking the chance," 

May's face softened into a sweet smile, leaning forward and taking Peter's hand in hers. "Of course I support you, Pete. I'm happy for you both."

**_Tony;_ ** _ 'That doesn't sound pretty. If they spend all their time at your place, you should spend all your time at my place. Baby Boy, I miss the way you smell. I should have kissed you more before you left.' _

**_Peter;_ ** _ 'Is there something I can call you that makes you feel as special as I do when you call me that? I want to spend all my time at yours, forever. I miss your kisses too. I'm thinking about you so much. _

_ I told May and Happy about us, I hope that's okay. They support us! I've already packed one bag, going to pack another! Do you know what time you'll be back from the conference?' _

**_Tony;_ ** _ 'Oh, that's good. Two less people I have to come out to. Thank you for doing that, baby. Bring all your stuff, I don't care. I have the room. Should be back by ten thirty!  _

_ There is a name, I'll tell you when I see you.' _

**_Peter;_ ** _ 'I'll be there. I love you, I miss you.' _

They continued to text all night, like any new couple, they spent the entire evening missing each other and thinking about the other one. The highlight was when Tony asked Peter for a selfie because he missed his face, and then saved it as his screensaver on his phone. They couldn't possibly be more in love.

\---

The next morning, Peter practically jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready, hauling his bags out of his apartment to get to his man.

When he arrived at the penthouse, he found Tony standing in the center of the room with a camera man and a reporter, apparently they had allowed one private interview. Happy was there too, standing just out of sight from the camera and watching Tony give his answers.

Peter tried to come in as quietly as possible, hiding his luggage behind some furniture as he stood by and watched. Tony was nodding and smiling along with the woman, who was obviously flirting with him.

A stab of jealousy stung Peter's heart as he watched this woman literally put her hands on Tony's arm, like he was about to pounce on her. But he knew he had to be professional and not do something that could be put in the papers tomorrow. 

"And now you've returned, Mr. Stark, what are you looking to the most?" She asked, batting her bright green eyes at him. 

Tony moved to the side a little, taking his arm away from her. "I'm looking forward to spending time with the ones I love, and getting back in my suit. I missed that suit so much."

"I can imagine," she grinned, her voice was obviously flirtatious. "Now that Ms. Potts is no longer in the picture, how are you going to carry on?"

The older man tried his best not to roll his eyes, "I'm extremely happy with the life I have at the moment, I have my heart set on someone." He let himself look around the room to land on his Peter, who was awaiting him eagerly. 

"I hope she sees you for everything you're worth," the reporter was fawning over him. "She's one lucky lady," 

Tony motioned with his head for Peter to come towards him, and the younger man looked at him in shock, shaking his head. The older man motioned again, and wiggled his fingers for Peter to come and take. 

"Thank you," Tony said to the reporter as Peter started to nervously walk over to him. "I hope your tape is still running for this part," 

Peter approached him and Tony pulled him in close to his side, wrapping his arm around him and grinning. "Here he is," he looked over to the lady and the camera. 

The reporter, Michelle, was utterly gobsmacked by this huge news. "A man?!" She asked loudly, "That's… that's so great!"

The two lovers smiled at each other before Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek softly. He pulled away and turned to Michelle, "Peter is my boyfriend, and I'm happy." 

The reactions from the cameraman and Michelle were amazing, they congratulated them and included Peter in the conversation with respect, which was a really big thing, especially for Peter. 

And especially because not everyone was going to feel the same way, but we'll get to that later.

Seconds after Happy walked them out of the penthouse, Tony pulled Peter against him and kissed him like the first time, filled with the emotions of missing him and needing him. They stood there for what felt like forever, softly nibbling at each other's lips as their hands touched and caressed each other ever so gently. It was pure and utter bliss.

Tony pulled back with a smile on his face, watching the dreamy look on Peter's. "Hey baby boy," he whispered.

"Hey," Peter whispered back. "I brought your helmet," 

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to go flying." The older man smiled, "How was your night? Did you miss me?"

"You know I did," Peter replied, pulling away and going to fetch his bags. "I don't know if I brought too much, or not enough with me." He said as he pulled his bags to where Tony was standing. 

"As long as you brought your jammies," Tony smirked. 

"Damn…" the younger man sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. "You know… that's the  _ one _ thing I didn't bring." His face changed into a cheeky smirk as he turned his head to look at Tony. 

"Is that right?" His boyfriend's face was intrigued, "I suddenly can't wait to go to bed."

"I wonder why," Peter grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly, just long enough to keep him wanting more. 

Tony followed his lips but Peter pulled back, taking his sweet kiss with him. "I'm going to put these away," he smiled, letting his fingers drift up and gently stroke Tony's cheek. "Maybe we can go to bed early tonight?" 

"God." Tony breathed out, his pupils dilated as he watched the younger man slowly drift out of the room with his bags in tow. "I love you."

Peter walked down the hallway, out of earshot before Tony spoke, but it was okay, because Peter didn't need to hear that. Tony was telling himself that he loves Peter, and relishing in the moment of knowing that he was excited about another person again, even at his age. 

\---- 

As Tony poured himself a drink, he leaned against the kitchen island, in a haze of happiness as he thought about how well today went. And now finally having his helmet back!? Amazing! What could go wrong now?

Cue Pepper. 

The elevator doors opened and a pair of heels made their way across the hard floor towards him, bringing him out of his daydreams. He looked up to see Pepper's smiling face across the room, walking over to him. 

"Oh. Hey, Pep." Tony greeted her, standing up straight. 

"Hey, Tones, how are you?" She stopped at the other side of the island and took a steal on the stool.

"I'm doing good. How about you? Are things alright?" 

She tilted her head and flashed him a friendly smile, "I'm doing well, thank you. It's nice to see you with more life to you," she commented at his complete change of demeanor from the last time they saw each other.

Tony nodded, "I feel good," he told her. "I feel more like myself now. It's good to be home," he took a sip of his drink before he spoke again. "Actually, speaking of that, you probably shouldn't drop in unannounced anymore, I know it's a simple elevator ride up here but I don't want people walking in and out."

Pepper gave him a facial expression that said she understood, as she looked down at her fingers smoothing over the marble table top. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about,"

At this moment, Peter was walking down the hallway in his socks, smiling to himself about the amazingness of everything right now. He paused behind the wall as he heard Pepper's voice. 

Suddenly he was frozen, he had to hear what was being said! You know… just in case it involved him? Because if it involves their relationship, he needed to know. He cuddled into the wall and listened to the conversation. 

"You're not getting the penthouse," Tony jested, lightening the mood as he saw her face drop a little. 

"It's not that," Pepper spoke slowly. She paused for a moment before she stood up and looked Tony in the eyes. "I… I miss you." She confessed.

"You miss me?" Tony repeated, thinking about Peter in the other room, probably unpacking his clothes and finding the drawers that Tony had cleared out for him. 

Peter felt strange, he felt very uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going to go and he hoped to god that this ended well in his favour.

Pepper nodded, taking one step towards him, but not enough to make him uncomfortable. "I was so scared when you came back, that we were going to be broken, so I hid away before we could mess it up." 

She sounded sad, which was understandable considering they were married. "Tony, I want us to get back together. I love you and I've spent every moment missing you,"

Tony blinked a few times, clenching his jaw and nodding as he took on all this new information. "Okay," he whispered to himself. He had to find a way to let her down, and let her down easy. Because this was going to be hard for her to hear, but there was no romantic love between them anymore… well, at least on his end. 

Peter was holding his breath, waiting on Tony's reply. 

"Don't you miss me?" Pepper asked him hopefully. 

The billionaire sighed and leaned back against the counter top. "I miss your friendship," he found himself saying as he looked up into her saddened eyes. "But, Pep, I've moved on. And I'm really happy, I'm going to be starting something so new, so scary but exciting."

Pepper was ready to fight her case, standing up tall as she tried to convince him to turn back time. "Tony, we were such a great team together… we were so happy! Do you remember? Remember how it felt to be together?"

Peter felt sick, like his stomach was turning and a lump was growing in his throat. 

"You told me that I saved you… that I was the one to make you the happiest you've ever been." She spoke softly, "We were so in love. Tony, we are all each other had. You mean everything to me… remember? We were going to start a family?" Her eyes watered as she spoke, trying her best to lay it all on the table.

Peter held his stomach, was he doing the wrong thing? Pepper seemed to be Tony's person, the person who made him the most happiest. And they had so much more history! Like a full on storyline with heartache and romance… Tony and Peter didn't have that. Maybe Pepper was the one he was supposed to be with?

"I know," Tony finally replied. "We had an  _ amazing  _ relationship. You fixed me when I was broken, and you were there during some really dark times."

That was Peter's cue to leave, tears falling from his eyes as he sniffed, spinning on his heels to go back into the bedroom to cry.

"But… Pep, things have changed," Tony told her as nicely as he could. "I'm no longer in love with you, I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. There's someone else, and I'm falling so hard for them. They are waiting for me right now in the other room, and I'm so excited just to be near them."

Pepper's eyes turned to look around the room and then back to her ex husband. Her chin shivered a little as she nodded, "She's… she's here, is she?"

Tony nodded. He didn't want to have to come out right now, that wasn't what this conversation was about. Of course he still liked women, so it's not like he could say he was gay and that be the reason he isn't into her. "And I'm going to be with them for as long as I can. I'm so sorry, Pep. This is how it is now."

"Should have guessed," she sniffed, taking a step back. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony glared at her, tensing up as her attitude changed almost immediately. 

"It doesn't matter." Pepper shook her head as she turned to leave. 

"No, it does matter. What are you trying to say to me?" He asked sternly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Pepper shrugged, letting her arms go up into the air as she did, turning to look at him and shaking her head. "You do this! Every single person you've been with said you do this, and I thought I was different!" She said, her voice breaking.

"Do what?" He asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong but this is the first time I've died and come back."

"I mean, you make everyone feel special and then you drop them like it's nothing, like what we had wasn't as amazing as I thought it was."

"That's unfair," Tony pointed out. "I loved our time together, and I loved you so much. Everyone else before you was  _ nothing _ ! But things have changed now, Pepper!"

"Why?! What made you fall out of love with me?!"

"It wasn't about you! I came back, you were the one who stayed away!! And the connection was just gone! I'm in love with someone else." He battled his corner, he wasn't going to give in. 

Pepper cried as she kept herself standing straight, trying to keep her pride. "Do you love her more than you loved me?"

"Don't ask that." Tony said sternly, gritting his teeth as he stared her down. "Don't do that to yourself."

"TELL ME!" She shouted at him, "Will you tell her that I was nothing compared to her?!"

The billionaire sighed, rubbing his forehead before he took another sip of his drink. "Pepper. I've never felt so connected to someone as I do with them, I'm sorry, but this one is the relationship that will ruin me if I lose. I love them like I've never loved anyone before. I know this is hard to hear, I did love you, but I'm miserable without them."

Pepper looked like she was seething with rage. She glared at him and almost spat out her words, "You're a bastard." 

With that, she turned and stormed out of the apartment, hiding away in the elevator and disappearing from the scene.

The older man closed his eyes and tried to push everything that just happened out of his brain, because the love of his life was waiting for him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments going, it makes my day


	11. The Next Step

Shaking his head, Tony found a smile crawl over his face as it dawned on him. Pepper was gone, all of that was in the past. He didn't need to dwell on her guilt, but instead look to the person whom his life was all about now. Peter. Before Tony knew what he was doing, he found himself happily gliding down the hallway towards his bedroom. 

When he pushed the door open he expected to see Peter's happy face waiting on his arrival, but instead, he was met with a very sad younger man. 

Peter was sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging Tony's pillow, sobbing into it. His face was red as tears streamed down his cheeks, his little eyes clenched shut as he shook with sadness. 

"Oh, baby boy," It was fucking heatbreaking to watch, Tony's body felt sick just seeing his boyfriend look so sad, as he climbed onto the bed and scooped him up in his arms. He held Peter against his chest and stroked his arm, comforting him.

"What's up buttercup?" Tony asked him softly, kissing his curls. "What's made you cry? I don't like seeing you cry."

Peter sobbed into his chest, clinging to him like he was afraid of falling off. "I… I'm ruining your life," his voice broke as he cried harder into the older man. "I br… broke up your marriage," 

"What?" Tony was shocked to hear those words leave his boyfriend's lips. "What the hell put that into your head? Did Pepper say something to you?"

The younger man peered up at him with teary eyes, his chin shivering as he spoke softly in his reply. "Pepper loves you… she fixed you, I… I'm not half the person she is… I'm sorry, I heard her talking earlier…"

"Shut up," Tony moved his hand onto Peter's jaw, keeping his gaze as he looked at him in concern. "Did you hear what I said back to her?"

Peter shook his head, his little face was completely miserable. 

"I don't love her, baby. I love you." He told him honestly, staring into his eyes lovingly. "She fixed my drinking… but you fixed me in so many more ways… do you understand me?" 

He trailed his thumb across Peter's warm cheek, wiping some of the tears away. Tony watched as the younger man looked hopelessly up to him, lost and sad. 

"Petie, you fixed my heart." His own voice wavered a little as he spoke sincerely, "I was alone, and unloved, and most of all? I hated myself, but baby, you're making me fall in love with life again… with living." 

More tears fell from Peter's eyes, "Did I ruin your marriage?"

"No." Tony spoke sternly, "No baby, I didn't want to carry on a relationship with her. I was too busy… falling in love with you. Peter, honey, when I told you I love you, I mean it. Listen to me, because I'm being honest here." He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Peter's lips. 

"I love you more than I ever loved her. More than I've ever loved anyone… do you understand me?" He asked as he held onto Peter tighter. "I love you more than… than I love Iron Man…" a tear excited his own eyes as he stared down at his sweet man.   
"You do?" Peter asked in a small voice, "You really do?"

Tony nodded, "I do, I promise you baby boy. I'd rather be here with you, than anywhere else in the world."

Without a moment between them to think, Peter leaned up and captured him in a kiss, holding onto his shoulders as he pressed up against him. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and kissed him back, tilting his head into it.

He pulled Peter against him, his hands sliding up his back as he could feel his cock hardening. The younger man was hard as well, his hands tugging at Tony's shirt and begging him to pull it up. 

"You sure, baby?" Tony whispered with a smile, mere centimetres from Peter's lips. 

"Please," Peter replied, tugging at it harder. "Let me love you,"

"Fuck-" Tony groaned as he pulled Peter down for a more passionate kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Tony's fingers began to unbutton his shirt, sliding it from his shoulders.

Seconds later, Peter's elegant hands were exploring his chest, helping to rid the man of his shirt, helping it disappear. Peter's hands felt amazing, like everywhere he was touching was being healed. 

"I love your body," Peter whimpered as he moved his body so he could attach his lips to Tony's chest, pressing kisses all over it. It felt amazing to be touched and adored again, especially after such a long time. Peter was enjoying it too, he'd always wanted his lips to taste every part of Tony. And now he had his wish. Peter sucked on his nipple experimentally, moaning as he did so.

"Ohmygod," Tony's eyes fluttered shut as his hands gripped into Peter's curls, "Baby," 

"Lie down," Peter requested, his hands softly on Tony's chest as he pushed him gently to lie back. "Let me…"

The older man lay back on the comfortable bedding, his hands dying to caress the younger man. "Pete…" he moaned as he watched Peter sit in front of him, staring at him like prey. 

"I want you," Peter whispered, swallowing heavily as he let his hands smooth up and down Tony's chest, stopping to let his fingers play with his nipples. 

"Nnhh, baby," Tony looked up at him with pleading eyes, his hard cock twitching under his clothes. "What do you want to do?"

"Let me suck you off," Peter said in a tone that said he was asking. "Please,"

This was perfect, Tony hadn't had the pleasure of this for the longest time, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Of course, Peter wasn't experienced in this, but he didn't care, because this time it was special. Peter wanted this.

"You sure?" Tony asked as his hands fumbled, trying to undo his belt and trousers. "You don't have to," he pushed them down over his hip.

"Try saying that when you're not undressing," Peter laughed as he helped him, taking off his trousers and throwing them off of the bed. Tony was lying before him, covered only by his boxers and sporting a large hard on. 

Peter's hands were stroking up and down his legs as his face buried itself in Tony's thighs, kissing and nuzzling into them as his hands rose to his underwear. 

"Petie…" Tony moaned, watching him. "It's been so long,"

The younger man smirked and moved up to nuzzle into his lover's crotch, making Tony buck up, needing his touch. Peter's soft fingertips slid across Tony's abdomen, slipping under his underwear. 

"I've been thinking about this," Peter whispered against his skin, making him shiver with anticipation. "Since before we met," 

Tony's hand slid down his body to Peter's hair, threading his fingers in it and holding him softly. 

"That's hot… I didn't realise you were dirty, Peter." Stark smirked as he watched the younger man take these steps for the first time. The younger man pressed kisses to his abdomen as he slipped down the material. He pulled back a little as he watched his lover's cock be freed into the air.

"Fucking goddamned hell." Peter gasped as he eyed up the older man's beautiful cock. It was better than he had imagined it. Tony was large, thick and cut. Peter couldn't be more turned on. 

He pulled Tony's boxers off and situated himself between his legs, his fingers tracing the sensitive skin around it.

"So big." He whispered, his mouth watering. He liked his lips as he looked up to Tony and then back to his cock. "Thick."

Tony smirked as he watched Peter look at his crotch like it was his first meal in years, he looked eager, hungry for it, and completely in awe. "You want it, baby boy?"

Peter's eyes shot up to him, dark and dilated, his mouth hanging open as there was a fire inside him, one that no one had ever seen in him before. It was passion, and it was perfect. He nodded, licking his lips, his own body was trembling with desire just staring at Tony. 

"It's yours, baby." Tony told him, slowly stroking his own body. "All of this is yours,"

"Mine." Peter repeated sternly. Taking a few seconds to himself. "God, Tony!" He exclaimed before diving down and taking the older man into his mouth. Tony bucked up in surprise, his dick now surrounded by a wet warmth that was sloppily moving back and forth. He wasn't experienced, that was for sure, but Tony loved it. Peter felt so amazing, and this feeling was something he'd missed so much.

"PETER!" Tony exclaimed, lying his head back on the pillow as Peter tried his best to pleasure him. He sucked him hard, trying to get down as far as possible, his lips stretching around the girth. 

He loved it so much. He loved how his mouth was filled with Iron Man's cock, he loved the taste, he loved every part of this. Peter's hand wrapped around the base of Tony's cock and pumped jacked him off into his mouth as he suckled on the tip, massaging the slit with his tongue.

"GOD!" Tony's voice filled up the room, one hand in his hair and the other in Peter's. "That's so fucking… so good… baby boy!" He moaned, moving his hips along with Peter's head.

Peter was enjoying this too, still in his clothes, he was dry humping the bed beneath him as he listened to his man's whimpers and moans. He moved his other hand to Tony's balls, massaging them as he moaned around his cock.

"So pretty!" Tony praised him as he looked down at his boyfriend's head moving between his legs. "Peter, you're so beautiful! Fuck… fuck!" His fingers gripped harder into the younger man's hair as he fucked into his mouth. Peter made the most strangled yet satisfied moan.

"I'm gonna cum… I'm so close, baby!"

Peter moved twice as fast, saliva dripping from his lips and down Tony's shaft. It was bliss. Tony's body heated up, he could feel his orgasm on the rise as he panted against the mattress. Peter was driving him fucking wild. He arched his back as he thrust up.

"I'm gonna… oh fuck… Peter! I'm gonna cum! BABY!" Tony cried as he threw his head back, cumming hard down the younger man's throat. Peter was moaning as he drank him down, staying there until Tony's orgasm was completely over. 

He'd finally made the older man cum, what he had always wanted, and he tasted amazing. Peter wanted to suck him off for the rest of his life.

Pulling back, he grinned, wiping his mouth and staring up at his dishevelled boyfriend.   
"Good?"

Tony looked up at him with a tired grin on his face, "Amazing." He replied, "Fucking… wow." He wiped the sweat from his forehead.   
Peter looked so proud of himself, and he really was. He made Iron Man cum. Wow.

"Do you want the same back?" Tony asked as he sat up, reaching over to pull Peter against him. 

"No," Peter whispered, "I'm not there yet," he spoke honestly, his eyes filled with worry as he panicked that the older man might take it personally. 

The older man felt a little disappointed, but he understood, and he didn't want to push the younger man into doing anything he was uncomfortable with, so instead gave him a loving smile. "That's okay," he said sweetly as he pulled him in for a soft kiss. "When you're ready, I'm gonna blow your mind. Until then, come cuddle me." 

Peter climbed over to lie beside him, his hands continuously stroking Tony's body as he cuddled up into his arms. 

"You're still hard darling," Tony whispered into his ear. "You can rut against me if you want, no pressure."

Peter moaned as he pressed his face into Tony's neck, his hands slipping down to hold onto the older man's ass cheeks. "Yes," he whispered as he let his leg move over Tony. The older man's leg went between his, pressing against his crotch, making him whimper.

"Fuck yourself on me, Pete." Tony spoke seductively into his ear before biting softly on his earlobe. "Come on, baby boy."

Peter's moans were high and needy, his head pressed into Tony's neck still as he rocked his hips. He was so close, getting Tony off brought him so much pleasure that he wasn't going to need much. 

The younger man moved against him like a dog in heat, moaning every time his cock met with the pressure of Tony's leg. 

"Uhh! Ooh, Tony… Tony, fuck… ohmygod!" He could feel the older man holding him tight as he whispered in his ear.

"You're so pretty," he told him. "Beautiful even, I love you so much, do you know how amazing you are? Fuck yourself harder, baby, cum for me, you belong to me."

"I do!" Peter whined, "I'm yours!" He clenched his eyes shut as he felt it coming, gripping onto his lover harder. "TONY!" he cried out as he came into his underwear, thrusting up hard and trembling in his arms. 

After a few moments of panting, he calmed down and relaxed against Tony. 

"That was magnificent." Tony whispered. "You're such a good boy," 

Peter smiled against him, "I feel good, thank you." He kissed his neck and breathed him in. 

"Just wait until we have sex, darling. It's going to be amazing." Tony assured him, stroking his back. "You make me so happy,"

"I love you," Peter pulled back and kissed him. "But I now need to go and change into clean clothes," he said as he pulled away to get off of the bed.

"Can I watch you?" Tony asked with a smirk, holding himself up on his elbow.

"Tony… you never have to ask."

\-------

This is where things change. 

When the press got a hold of the news about Tony and his new boyfriend, things went a little crazy. Of course, Peter and Tony were none the wiser. They spent the day putting away everything Peter had brought over as they talked and flirted. Tony's arms were almost always around his waist, snuggling into him from behind as they chilled together in the penthouse.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Friday alerted them about the headlines in the news. 

It turns out that just as easy as it was for people separated into Team Iron Man or Team Captain America, they decided it was their right to weigh in on Stark's romantic relationship.

Apparently the city loved Pepper and Tony together, they were romanticised in a way that even Tony didn't understand. Some papers were reporting that Peter was one of those younger men who made it their life's purpose to manipulate their way into people's relationships for the money. He was apparently the villain, who sought after a broken older man and ripped him away from his doting wife.

Of course, when Peter heard this he burst into tears. He hated anyone not liking him, it made him feel like the worst person in the world.

However, Tony was seething with rage. How DARE they put their two cents in where it didn't belong? Just because none of them understood his heart, doesn't mean they get to speculate about the things that matter to him. He didn't care that the gossip magazines were writing him as the broken and easily led, ex hero. It was all bullshit and anyone who knew him, knew that. 

But to drag his man's name through the mud? No fucking way. 

He cuddled into Peter on the sofa, cradling him as he kissed him. There had been too much crying since his return, and he hated it. What he wanted most was to live in such a way that he and Peter would never need to cry again. He wanted to make things better forever. 

The first time Peter walked outside after all of this, he was bombarded with reporters, asking him who his next target was, whether he was getting any money from Tony, or whether he felt guilty about breaking Pepper's heart. 

He panicked, of course he did. But luckily, Happy was standing by to protect him, safely bringing him away and into his car. 

"You okay, kid?" Happy asked him as they drove off down the street. 

Peter was breathing heavily as he tried to fight off the panic, curled up in the passenger seat as he stared out the window. "I don't know," he spoke softly. "Hap… do you think I'm ruining things?"

"No." Happy spoke fast and sternly. "I think you're just what Tony needed." 

The younger man turned his head to look at his friend. "You think so?"

"Yes, Peter. Tony's happier with you than he's ever been. Don't listen to them," he assured the younger man with confidence. "You love him don't you?"

Peter's lips curved into a grin as he blushed. "More than anything, he's perfect." 

"And he loves you." That wasn't a question, it was a statement. Happy knew that there was no lie in Tony's heart. He knew Tony more than most, and just seeing how his best friend had been these last few days, he knew it was real.

Peter nodded as he stared out of the window with a smile. "He does. He really does."


	12. Sweet and Salty

"PETER! PETER PARKER!" The reporter shouted as she followed him down the street with her cameraman in tow. "How does it feel to know that you've broken up the city's favourite celebrity couple?" She hassled him. 

Peter tried to keep his eyes on where he was walking, holding onto his bag. He had stayed at his place that night, and went out to buy Tony a little present before heading over to the penthouse. His boyfriend had apparently planned a really cute date for them, so he was pretty excited.

He knew he should have swung there, but for some reason he assumed the media would have calmed down by now. Guess not. 

"Please leave me alone," Peter said as politely as he could. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"How long have you two been having an affair behind Pepper's back? Why do you hate her?" The reporter speed walked beside him, eager to get something. 

"There was no affair," he told them as he walked around the corner. He could see Stark Tower in the near distance, his eyes on the prize as he walked faster towards it. "I don't hate Pepper, she's a really nice person."

"Then why have you treated her this way? Are you aware that the whole city wants you to break up with him and leave them alone? How does that make you feel?"

As Peter approached the doors of the penthouse, he was met with more reporters and cameras. His heart was racing, and he tried to keep himself as calm as possible. He took a deep breath and turned to the cameras, holding up his hand so they knew he was about to speak. They all stopped shouting at him as he spoke to the microphone. 

"Uhm, hello everyone. I'm Peter, and uh, I know you've pegged me as a villain or something, but all I'm guilty of is being in love. Tony and Pepper were over before I came into the picture, I'm really sorry if I seem rude, but you guys are making me feel really uncomfortable, I just want to be happy," 

A hand placed itself on Peter's shoulder, and he looked up to see Tony standing there. "It's okay, darling. You don't owe them anything." He smiled at him, motioning for him to come inside.

Tony stepped out of the way so Peter could walk past him and head inside before the crowd got loud again, shouting questions and demanding his attention. He looked back at them with disdain. 

"Leave Peter alone, I'm warning you." Tony spoke loud enough for the microphones to pick up. "Hassle me all you want, but if you bombard him like this again, I'm suing." With that, he turned around and walked inside, making sure the door was locked behind him.

He joined Peter in the elevator, half smiling as he stretched out his arms. "Come here," he said softly. The younger man stepped forward and fit against his body, closing his eyes and relaxing in his amazing aroma.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" Tony whispered as the elevator began to rise. "I promise, as long as I'm around, I'm not going to let anyone treat you badly."

Peter smiled into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I trust you," he replied. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well," Tony stroked his back. "I was thinking I could fly us over to headquarters, there's food there, I can make you a nice dinner. And then maybe we can eat under the stars? We could stay there for a couple of days until everything blows over."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice." Peter sighed with a smile, he looked up at the older man. "I don't have a room there yet,"

"You don't need one," Tony whispered, gently moving the hair from his eyes as they approached their floor. "You can share mine."

Peter's cheeks turned red, "We are like an actual couple, aren't we?" He asked before biting his lip.

"Uh, yeah!" Stark chuckled, "It's pretty real, I'd say. I mean, I want to take you on dates and feed you, kiss you, have sex with you, come home to you."

"Would you marry me?" Peter asked naturally as the doors opened and they pulled away from each other. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and took his hand, leading him inside the penthouse. "That's rather a weak proposal, baby." He joked as they walked inside.

Peter got all flustered with embarrassment. "I wasn't… uh… I meant like… would you want to… in the future, fuck," he scrunched up his face. 

The older man chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, Peter. I so want to marry you in the future." He leaned down and took the shopping bag from Peter. "That is definitely in the plans." 

"Really?!" Peter perked up, glowing. "Like, you'd want to marry ME?" 

Tony chuckled as he placed the bag on the table, smiling over at him. "Yeeees, why is that so hard to believe?"

The younger man felt giddy, the biggest grin on his face as he skipped over to Tony and jumped up to give him a quick kiss. "I want to marry you too," 

"You do, huh?" Tony asked as he snaked his arms around him. "I'm glad, but let's take the normal steps first, hm?"

"You mean sex?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow. 

The older man laughed again, rubbing his nose against Peter's. "Among other things, Peter. Let's settle in together? I want you around all the time, and we can work up to having sex, whenever you want to. And then, once you're sure you definitely want me, I'll ask you to marry me." 

Peter's eyes were welling up as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Tony's, kissing him softly. After a few moments, they pulled away and Tony had the most loving expression on his face. "Go pack your stuff, babe." He kissed his nose. "I've got stuff there already."

\----

Peter packed a weekend bag from the stuff he had already brought over. He was so fucking excited! A weekend away with the man he loved, completely away from the press, away from family and friends? Unbelievable! Tony just wanted to be with him. And it wasn't even about sex, Tony wanted him for him! Nobody was this lucky, no one had ever been this lucky. He felt like his body couldn't contain the happiness he felt.

Tony was serious about him, he could tell every time they looked into each other's eyes. The older man looked deep into his soul and cherished him. It made him feel really seen for the first time in his life.

After getting his stuff ready, he skipped back into the kitchen and into the arms of Iron Man, who locked up the penthouse and flew him up onto the sky for their romantic getaway.

Flying with Tony wasn't like flying himself, well, not that what he did was really flying. Tony was holding onto him extra tightly, even though Peter could hold onto him no problem, he wanted to be extra sure he was safe. Carrying the bag on his back, he made sure Peter was secure. 

He never felt more safe in his life.

Once they arrived, Tony sent Peter to his room to put his bag away whilst he got everything perfect. He wanted to make these few days as perfect as possible for Peter, knowing how hard it was that everyone was against their relationship. 

It didn't affect Tony too much, the only thing that bothered him was when the media harassed Peter. That wasn't on at all. He wanted his new boyfriend to feel special and loved. 

Of course he was scared about this, who wouldn't be? It was new and it was scary. This is the one relationship that would completely change his life, and already has if he was honest.

This was Peter. That young boy who used to be an annoyance. Okay, so it was never that he disliked the kid, it was that he wanted to protect him and keep him safe. He saw so much of himself in the younger man that he became over protective, he wanted to save himself. But it came across as he hated Peter, which of course he didn't. He was just so unused to showing emotions, that wasn't his deal.

A LOT has changed since then. They've both grown up a lot, and they've both died and come back to life. Life alters you, but death alters you more. Now, in their new dynamic, in a strange turn of fate, they fell in love. 

Yes, the age difference was still there, but it didn't matter as much because Peter was of age. And yes, this was the first male relationship that Tony had been in, and he thought it would be terrifying being so emotionally open with another man, but Peter was different. It was easy. It was safe.

He set up the big open space as a romantic scene for his man to come back to. Peter had hopped in the shower, so Tony had more time. He told Peter to take as long as he wanted, so he was able to get it all ready. 

He moved the sofas from the middle of the room and covered the floor with pillows, duvets and blankets, making the biggest cuddle spot. Tony had time to start dinner, and place candles and low lights around the room. The tv was playing low and he had music there in case Peter preferred that. 

Tony wasn't expecting anything, all he really wanted was to lie beside Peter and cuddle him. He never wanted to let go, now they were finally together, he was never going to.

Peter skipped through the hallway, drying his hair with a towel. He had changed into his pajamas after his shower. 

"Tony, your shower is TEN times better than mine at home," he exclaimed as he walked into the room. He stopped as he looked upon the scene that Tony had prepared for him. 

Peter felt his stomach fill up with butterflies as he bit his lip, smiling and turning on his heels to see Tony standing in the kitchen, cooking as he looked to him with an adoring smile on his face.

"Tony?" He asked in the sweetest voice, "What's going on?"

"I want to spoil you," Tony smirked, mixing the pot with a wooden spoon before putting it down and turning down the heat. "Is that okay?" He walked over to Peter and pulled him into his arms. 

"More than," Peter blushed as he put his arms around Tony's neck, pressing his body against him. "This is all so crazy, isn't it crazy?"

Tony smirked and nodded, "It certainly is." He agreed, pressing his lips against Peter's forehead. "But I'm very glad to be here with you, no matter how crazy it might be."

\----

The next few hours were perfect. They turned off their phones so they could live in each other's worlds and not be distracted. It was bliss. Tony had made them both a lovely pasta dish, which they ate as they curled up together on the massive makeshift bed. 

After they ate, Tony requested hearing all about how Peter had felt about him all these years. The younger man lay with his head in Tony's lap as his partner gently stroked his curls. 

"So that's when you fell in love with me?" Tony asked softly, "The very second you saw me?"

Peter nodded, "My first thought was, please don't be sleeping with May," he laughed.

"You're cute," Tony stroked his cheek faintly. "I, obviously, was a lot later than that. You were what… 14? 15? Christ." He sighed.

"It's okay though now, because I'm an adult now. But yeah, I didn't ever think you would be into me." He breathed, "You and Pepper just looked so right for each other."

The older man half smiled, continuously stroking his jaw with his fingertips. "We were, for a while. But you know, when I came back, I felt nothing." He explained softly as he stared down at the beautiful man upon his lap.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all. Instead, I just felt nothing, until you crawled your way into my heart." 

"You're so cute," Peter whispered, "I know that people are against us, but I feel so happy I just don't care."

"I'm the same," Tony replied, "I don't know what it is about you, Peter Parker. But I can't stop thinking about you. I really want us to work, I want us to be open and honest. I just… baby, I just want us to last forever."

The younger man sat up, turning to face him and placed his hand on Tony's chest. His eyes were lit with love as he smiled sweetly. "I want that too, Tony, you have no idea."

Tony moved his hand over to the other side of him, picking up his phone and turning it on.   
Peter gave him a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

The older man pressed the camera option and set up a video. Pressing record, he sat them both in the frame, looking lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend, catching him in an adoring connection. 

"I want to remember this moment. Just as we are right now, so if anything bad happens, if we are separated again, we will always have right now. This moment is ours, baby."

Peter's heart was beating faster than it ever had done before, pure love had replaced his oxygen and he was okay with it. His hands sat softly on Tony's chest, leaning in, he softly pressed against his lover. They kissed softly, both of them pouring everything they had into the touch, really letting the other know how much they cared.

Tony's hand was still up, catching the moment on film. 

"I love you," Peter whispered against his lips. 

"I love you too," Tony put down the phone and let his fingers Peter's curls, kissing him again and pushing him to lie down on the floor. 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your amazing comments, I love you all so much. I will be continuing this, I will delete the chapter 12 notes after you've seen this chapter bc I don't want you to think I've not posted when I did. 
> 
> I hope you all like it, there is smut and angst coming your way. This should be a good few chapters longer!! At LEAST 5 I think, 
> 
> Please comment even if its just small, I write for you and I'd love to know how my work comes across.


	13. A Thousand Kisses Deep

* * *

They stayed on their makeshift bed that night. Peter fell asleep pretty fast, but Tony stayed up a while longer. He made sure Peter had the softest pillow beneath his head, and pulled the duvet over him.

For at least an hour, he sat there and watched Peter sleep. Not in a creepy way, but a sweet way. Peter's features were so delicate and pretty, but yet so handsome. He had grown up so much since they first met, but the life and laughter in his eyes never left. 

How the hell was Tony this fucking lucky? He was sure he didn't deserve it, but he wasn't going to question it. Not this time. No kind of self destruction was going to bubble up to the surface this time, this was too perfect. 

Tony wasn't tired, but there was nowhere else he'd rather be. He reached over and picked up Peter's phone, turning on the camera and talking into it quietly as he snuggled up behind him. 

"Hey baby," Tony smiled, "This is our first night away together. Look how beautiful you are," he moved the lense so Peter's sleeping face was next to his. Tony looked at him the way they do in movies. 

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He kissed Peter's cheek softly and looked up to the camera. Tony spoke slowly and softly, his eyes glistening as he wore a charming smile.

"If everything in your world turns to dust, I want you to remember this... Without you, there would be no me. I have never been more enchanted by a person in all my years. I would die for you, my beautiful Peter... My special Peter... My Peter." 

He snuggled into Peter's back, and as he did the younger man smiled in his sleep. Tony stopped recording and put down the phone, wrapping his Peter in his arms and falling asleep.

\----

In the morning, they got themselves washed and dressed before Peter made them both a nice breakfast. There was a lot to do, surprisingly. It was often that the Avengers would get together here after a mission and would drink, play games, and spend a lot of their time there. 

Peter wanted to beat Tony at a game, so they marathoned all the board games they could find. It turns out, Tony was amazing at all of them. Well, that was until Star Wars Scene It, and Peter wiped the floor with him. 

Tony was completely amazed by how Peter's face looked when it lit up. He found himself smiling so much the whole day, that his cheeks hurt. It wasn't until after lunch that Peter started acting a little bit weird.

It was like something was playing on his mind, he fell silent and was biting his lip a lot. To begin with, Tony thought nothing of it, but after a while it really played on his mind.

In truth, there was something on the younger man's mind. But it wasn't much to be worried about, like Tony had assumed. The younger man hadn't been able to stop thinking about sex. Of course, he wasn't experienced in it, but he wanted to work up to it. 

They sat on the sofa as a film was playing, both of them quiet but cuddled into each other. Tony's eyes flicked between Peter and the TV, watching him as he sat there biting his nails.

"Baby?" Tony asked him, picking up the remote and turning down the TV. Peter moved slightly to peer up at him. "Is something wrong? You haven't spoken in like, forty minutes, which is weird for us."

Peter's cheeks went red as he looked a little lost, he knew Tony was his boyfriend but he still wasn't sure about asking the man to touch him. "I'm sorry… I'm just thinking."

"Tell me what's on your mind," Tony said, reaching for the hand that Peter had been biting. "My anxiety is coming up with the worst things."

"I… well…" Peter started, eyes going down to his hand. "I wanted to ask you, but…"

The older man moved slightly, looking down at him seriously. "Ask me. Ask me anything, I'll tell you the truth, I promise."

Peter looked up at him, "I want you to touch me." He told him nervously. "I wanted to ask if you could… maybe, get me off?"

Tony's lips curled into a smirk, his mood lightening straight away. "You had me so worried there," he chuckled. "Of course, I'll get you off, baby. I'd love to." 

"Whhaa - really?" Peter asked him excitedly, "You don't have to, but like, if you want to."

"Oh, I want to. What are you comfortable with? Because I'll do whatever you ask me to."

Peter blushed harder, "Uh, hands and mouth?" He asked in a small voice. "If that's okay? I just… I want you so badly, and you're sooo hot, and you're my boyfriend so-" 

Tony cut him off. "I want you too, and I will never say no to you. I love you and I can't wait to hear you moan my name. It's always okay. Now, here? Or in the bedroom?" 

The younger man leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony's in a surprise hard kiss, taking the older man by surprise. Tony kissed him back with the same passion, opening up the kiss and letting his tongue explore Peter's mouth. 

The younger man moaned as he pulled Tony's strong body against him, his full chest against Peter's. Tony's arms were holding him as he was pushed down against the sofa, lying between his legs. 

With his back on the couch, Peter gripped onto Tony, relishing in the moment. The weight of his lover's body on top of him made him feel so safe and yet so fucking turned on. His cock was hard under his trousers, pressing up into Tony. 

Stark moved his lips to Peter's jaw, kissing along it before starting on his neck. One hand of Peter's was in his hair, and the other was gripping onto the side of his t-shirt. 

"Tony," Peter moaned in a whisper, softly moving his hips to get friction. 

"I know baby, but I want you to be naked, can I see you naked baby?" Tony breathed into his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth. 

Peter gasped, "Yes, god, yes please." 

The older man moved back and hovered over him, staring down at the dishevelled looking babe beneath him. "Do you like the shirt you're wearing?"

The younger man looked at him with confusion. "Huh? It's okay? I have two more,"

"Good." Tony moved his hands and grabbed the material, ripping it off of the younger man's body. Material flew everywhere as the younger man gasped once more. His full chest was bared into the open air, his nipples hard as he watched Tony's darkened eyes look over him with lustrous intent. 

"Fucking beautiful," Tony told him before ducking down to kiss his chest as he caressed Peter's muscles. "You're so fucking hot."

Peter was moaning and whimpering under him, he couldn't help it. The sweetest sounds were pouring out of his mouth as he felt Tony's lips surround his nipple, sucking on it. 

"Fucktony!" Peter moaned, holding Tony's thick hair. 

The older man continued to kiss and lick his way down Peter's body, sucking on the sensitive skin. His fingers played with Peter's nipples before dropping down to the hem of his trousers. He looked up to see a very very aroused Peter, staring back at him with wild eyes, lips parted. 

"Can I?" Tony whispered against Peter's abdomen, making the younger man shiver. 

Peter nodded and thrust his hips up so his clothed erection rubbed against Tony's chest. The older man chuckled before pressing soft kisses along his stomach, his fingers undoing Peter's trousers and pulling them down over his hips. 

Soon, the younger man was only in his boxers. They had been here before, but this time Tony was allowed to go further. This was it, he was going to see another man's cock for the first time in this way. He was a little scared, but he wanted to make Peter cry out his name. He massaged Peter's thighs, noticing how creamy and soft they were. 

"I can't wait," Tony spoke, licking his lips. He watched Peter's face as he let his hand drift over to his cock, rubbing it softly. 

"Please," a weak whisper escaped Peter's lips, his eyes closed as his chest moved rapidly with his breathing. "I need you,"

"Want me to feel special too?" Tony asked, "Do you want to call me something special?"

Peter nodded, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Baby boy, daddy's going to make you feel so good."

Peter's eyes shot open, staring at Tony with darkened eyes, "Daddy?" He asked in a moan. 

Tony nodded, "I'm your daddy," he told him, gripping Peter's clothed dick. "And I'm gonna make you cum so hard," he leaned down and kissed his stomach again as he pulled down his underwear, freeing his hard cock. 

The older man's mouth watered, Peter's cock was as perfect as the rest of him. It was a good size, not bigger than his, but not much smaller. It twitched with need. 

"Holy shit, baby," he looked to Peter's eyes and then back to his cock.

"Daddy!" Peter exclaimed, shifting to watch as Tony nuzzled into his crotch, kissing around the sensitive skin. This was amazing, this was ten times better than he hoped it would be. He watched as Tony's lips trailed towards the base of his cock. 

"Ohfuck," Peter moaned to himself. Tony's tongue slipped out and licked up the side of his shaft, making the younger man whimper. 

The older man found his feet, trying to replicate the things he loved being done to him. He licked and kissed his way up Peter's cock, before kissing the tip. He stared up at the younger man as he massaged the slit with his tongue, watching how the younger man writhed under him.

Tony decided to go all in, he wrapped his lips around Peter's cock and sunk down, taking as much of it in as possible. Peter gasped and thrust up, holding onto his hair still. Stark began to suck harder, and bob his head. One hand found its way to Peter's balls and massaged them as he pulled back to suck hard on the head. 

"DADDY! OH FUCK, OHMYGOD!" Peter cried out, his other hand now in his own hair as his obscenities filled the room. Tony knew he was doing a good job, he loved it. Another thing he was great at. 

His free hand wrapped around Peter's base as he began to jerk him off into his mouth. Peter was trembling and writhing with pleasures, broken moans flying round the air, spurring Tony on. 

Tony moaned around his cock, loving the way he was making the younger man come undone. 

"Daddy! Oh god, fuck! Feels so good… feels so fuck- fUCKING GOOD," he thrust up over and over, nearing his edge as his pale skin turned peachy. He was sweating and shaking as he could feel his orgasm rising inside him. 

Tony felt Peter's fingers tighten in his hair, he knew he was close so he worked harder, determined to taste him.

"Ohmygod… I'm gonna… OH FUCK DADDY I'M GONNA CUM!" Peter threw his head back as he thrust up thrice more before cumming hard down Tony's perfect throat. The older man drank him down, moaning as he did so, stroking his thighs. 

He stayed there for a moment before letting Peter's cock clip from his lips, crawling over him and watching his gorgeous glowing face. "Uh, how was that?" Tony asked, kissing his cheek. 

Peter was still breathless, as he took Tony's shirt in his hands, "That was amazing," he whispered against his lips, not caring that Tony still tasted like him. "You're amazing."

He kissed him hard, pulling him in impossibly close. Tony's hand slid down Peter's body, finally getting to feel him all over. His hand slipped around him to take a handful of his peachy ass. 

"Daddy," Peter spoke, "Need to get you off." He slipped his hands under Tony's shirt and pulled it up, connecting his hands with his favourite body. Why was Tony such a fucking god? 

Tony pulled back and pulled his top off, throwing it to the side before starting on his trousers. The younger man eagerly helped him out of his clothes until he was naked. Peter had seen his cock before, but he was still in awe.

He'd craved it for so long, seeing it made him moan. "How do you want to cum?" Peter asked him, pulling his naked body against his completely for the first time. 

"God baby," Tony moaned into his neck, nuzzling in and kissing it. "Daddy loves you so much, you feel so amazing." He moved his hips against Peter's body, feeling the younger man get hard again.

"Let's cum like this? Together." Tony kissed up his jaw and then his lips. One hand was on Peter's hip and the other lay against his neck, thrusting up against him. 

Peter nodded, moaning as he stared up at the man. Their lips inches apart as they watched each other's faces react to the pleasure. It was pure passion and beauty, these moments where time stood still. 

Every second was stretched out as they moved against each other, bodies thrusting in tandem. "Baby," Tony whispered as hs adored him, "I love you so much, fuck!"

Peter was trembling under him, bucking up erratically as he kissed Tony hard. "Love you too," he managed to get out. "Gon' cum!" He warned the man above him.

"Cum for me baby," Tony stared into his eyes, "Fuck, I'm close too… you're so sweet Peter, my baby, fuuuuckk," he closed his eyes as he thrust harder. 

Just seeing Tony's face in such pleasure made the younger man explode between them, shooting his load between their bodies as he cried out. "TONY!"

The very notion of Peter's cum covering him sent Tony over the edge, he came seconds later, decorating Peter with his seed before collapsing into him.

Both of them lay breathless and sweaty, with grins on their faces. Peter was in complete ecstasy, exhausted and yet the happiest he'd been (save for Tony coming back). They lay together on the couch as they caught their breath.

"You're my favourite person." Peter told him as he petted him. "Never leave me." 

"I won't." Tony replied. "You're mine too, Peter."

\----

After they got cleaned up, Tony put away all the board games and gave the place a little tidy up as Peter made them dinner. He was on cloud nine, he'd actually gotten to see the love of his life like that. And Tony saw him back. He wasn't repulsed, in fact, Tony was turned on by him. 

And the whole daddy thing? Woah. That was so fricking hot. That turned on a fire inside him, and he never wanted that fire to be extinguished. 

He cooked as he watched the older man doddle around the room, picking up the material that used to be Peter's shirt. Tony smirked and looked over to Peter, who blushed in return.

"I'm going to have to give you my card," Tony smiled as he picked up the rest of it. "So you can get as much of these rippable shirts as you want."

Peter giggled, "Is it going to happen again?"

"Oh yeah." Tony laughed in reply as he walked over to put most of it in the bin. He kept one part out and kept it in his hands as he walked over to cuddle into Peter's back.

"Aren't you chucking that out?" The younger man asked.

"I've decided to keep it," he kissed Peter's cheek before settling his head on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm gonna do that really annoying thing that I used to make fun of other people for doing."

"Which is?"

"I'm making a memory box. Cheesy and girly, I know. But I want to remember everything. Is that okay?"

Peter put down his utensil and turned around, his expression was completely emotional. "That sounds amazing. What else should we put in there?" 

Tony mused for a moment, "I still have that spanner I got for you, remember you kept using mine so I got you the exact same one?"

"That's cute, oooh, wait. I have a love letter I wrote for you! But it was like, after you died."

The older man was touched, his heart fluttered. "You wrote me a love letter?" He asked sweetly. "Do you have it with you?"

"I think so, I keep it in my wallet. I completely forgot about it until now!" Peter smiled, "We still have a while before dinner. Maybe we could talk a little more? I can read you the letter?"

Tony grinned and kissed his nose. "Good plan, Spiderman. I'll go find us a box, I have a nice one in my room." He kissed Peter's cheek before pulling away and heading fast towards his room. 

How the hell did Peter get so lucky? Peter walked over to his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He couldn't believe that finally, Tony was going to hear these words.

Minutes later, Tony returned with a shoebox sized wooden chest under his arm. He placed it down on the table, "You ready?"

Peter grinned and nodded, skipping towards him. "Floor bed?" He asked, taking Tony's hand and leading him to their nest. The older man laughed and brought the box along with him. 

They sat across from each other with the box in the middle. Tony opened it up, the material and the spanner already inside. Peter blushed as he realised that he was what was important to Tony. 

"Is it there?" Tony asked eagerly, raising his eyebrows and looking at the wallet. Peter opened it up and pulled out the paper, as he did so, other bits of paper fell out.

The older man leaned forward and picked up one of them, noticing it was a photograph. "Pete… how many photographs do you have?"

"Five." He replied, holding them in his hand. "The one you have there," he leaned over, gently turning Tony's hand so he could see it. "That's me when I was a baby, dressed up as superman." 

Tony smiled warmly, "You were so cute," he took one more look before passing it back to him. "What about the others?"

"Well," Peter handed him a second one. "This is my parents on my fifth birthday. They took me to the zoo, I don't remember it much, but I do remember a monkey stole dad's hat." 

Tony watched as the younger man stared at the photograph, he knew that Peter must miss them more than anything in the world. It's so hard to lose your parents, as they both knew. He reached over and held Peter's hand as the younger man switched photos. 

"This is Uncle Ben and Aunt May with me on my first day of middle school. They were so proud of me and I didn't even do anything to deserve it," he clenched his jaw as he looked at the face of his uncle. He squeezed Tony's hand as they looked at the forth one.

"Oh I remember this," Tony spoke. "May made us take a photo together the first time we met."

Peter nodded and smiled, moving around and resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "I look at this a lot." He smiled, "I remember how crazy it was to meet you. It was insanely cool."

"From there to here," Tony commented. "We've come a long way." He stroked Peter's hair. "Can we put that in the box?"

The younger man reached over and placed it inside.

"What's the last one?"

"Don't wanna show you." Peter said, putting the rest of them back into his wallet. 

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Whatever it is, I'm the last person who's going to judge you." Tony kissed his curls. 

The younger man thought for a moment before giving in and pulling it out of his wallet again. He handed it over to Tony as he cuddled under his arm. 

"Pete," Tony smiled, snuggling into him. "Where'd you get this photo?" 

"I took it," Peter confessed. "We were all together for Thor's birthday, and you were so happy. I was on camera duty, I mostly just took them of you. You're so handsome,"

"You're telling me you have a collection of never-been-seen before photos of me smiling and laughing?" Tony smirked as he kissed Peter's hair again. 

"Uh. Yeah." Peter admitted, "I just like you a lot," he took the photo back and put it into his wallet. "But I didn't enjoy that night."

The older man furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember all that happened. All he remembered was fun and laughter, he couldn't think what went wrong. "What happened?"

Peter took a deep breath in, turning to face him and taking his hands in his. "I only turned up to see you," he spoke. "I mean, I was happy to be invited and I do love Thor. But… I figured we could hang out and spend some time together. I wanted to make you see me as a friend," he smiled sadly, staring down at their hands. 

"Go on,"

"Well, I couldn't get near you. She was hanging off your arm all night. I just wanted to talk to you, and… I felt so stupid. I just watched you be happy without me from the other side of the room. I remember getting sad because I thought you'd gone home, so… so I got all my stuff ready to go. Then, ugh, you both walked out of the bathroom together."

Tony nodded, he remembered that. He had no idea that Peter was going through something then. He and Pepper had snuck away for some fun in the bathroom, and when they came out, they ran into Peter. 

He looked so shocked and bewildered, Tony had laughed at him and patted him on the back, making some comment about how that would be him someday. Now he realised how much that must have hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Tony said honestly. "I didn't know."

Peter shook his head, speaking sadly. "Don't be sorry," he stroked his hand and looked up at him. "You were in love, it was my problem. That was actually when I wrote the letter. I snuck into your room and stole your shirt, and then I went home and I cried. I wrote this," Peter held up the folded paper in his hand. 

"Are you going to read it to me?" Tony asked, gently moving the curls from Peter's forehead. The younger man smiled and opened it up, clearing his throat. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, blushing and looking up to Tony. The older man lay down on his side, staring up at him and resting on his elbow. 

"I am, let me hear it."

"Dear Tony, 

I would be a fool to let this carry on without saying a word about it, it's been on my mind so much lately. And I hope when you read this it makes you smile, you have such a wonderful smile. I hope you are flattered by my words.

I love you.

I'm so in love with you that it kills me every time I see you. Everything about you sets my soul on fire. Every time I see you enriches my soul.

I know I'm not worthy, and I know you love someone else. I'm just a fool for you, Tony. My heart is, and will always be yours. Please don't push me away, please just let me be in your life in the background. I love you so much, Tony. 

I always will.  
Love,  
Your Peter."

The younger man looked up nervously, to see Tony wiping a tear from his cheek. His eyes glistened as he sat up slowly. Peter watched as the older man reached over, taking the letter and folding it up. He kissed the paper gently before placing it into the box. 

"Come here," he reached out his arms for Peter to cuddle into. The younger man moved over and fell into his arms as they hugged each other tightly. 

"You are always worthy, baby." Tony whispered into his hair. "I'm yours too."

They sat like that for a while, taking in each other as they thought about everything they had been through, separately and apart. 

Peter was the first to pull away, staring up at him. "Tony… I want to be yours fully." He confessed, resting his hands on his chest. "Tomorrow, would you like to… uhm, go all the way?"

Tony smirked, "Are you sure you're ready? I don't mind waiting." He reminded him, stroking his lower back. 

The younger man nodded, "I am. I mean… I'm scared, but I want it. Have you ever… done that before?"

"Anal? No, no woman I've dated has ever been brave enough. But I know what to do," Tony assured him, "Do you know much about it?"

Peter shook his head, "Only what I've seen in porn." He admitted. "But that's not really real, do you think it'll hurt?"

Tony shrugged, half smiling. "I have no idea baby, but I'd imagine it would be uncomfortable at first. But if it hurt, so many people wouldn't keep going back to it." He continued to gently stroke Peter's back. "But I will go as slow as you need me to go, I won't hurt you."

"I know," Peter smiled. "You'll look after me. It's going to be a first for both of us, maybe it'll be awkward in the beginning." 

"Probably," Tony chuckled. "But it'll get so good, and there's lots of things we can try when you're ready."

"When we're ready." Peter corrected him.

The older man smiled, "Yeah baby, when we're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready for a bumpy ride?? Buckle up


	14. The Sun Starts To Dim

They slept through the whole night wonderfully, fully rested and happy. It didn't even matter to them what the press could be printing about them back home in the magazines, but instead they focused on each other. It was like it was meant to be.

The next morning, Peter was happy to know that he had finally found his favourite pastime. 

He was sitting on the couch in one of Tony's shirts, his legs crossed as he had a large bowl of popcorn in between his legs. Peter mindlessly picked at it as he watched the older man do his workout.

Tony was on the floor doing push-ups, wearing baggy trousers and a vest top. The muscles in his arms flexed, as did his back muscles. Peter was transfixed, completely and utterly under his spell as he watched Tony's skin glisten. 

He was supposed to be counting for him, but after twenty he trailed off and just let himself enjoy the view.

"You know," Tony breathed as he continued. "You could be working out too."

"I'm fine where I am," Peter grinned, "I've got an amazing view." He ate another piece of popcorn as he watched the fine man. 

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "You have to keep your strength up," he breathed out as he spoke. "You are an Avenger after all,"

"Perhaps later," Peter said with his mouth completely full. "Anyway," he swallowed. "We're kind of going to be doing a work out later... right?"

The older man stood up and stretched his arms. "Yeah, baby." He smiled as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "If you still want to," He then jumped up to hold onto the pull up bar that he had installed.

"Christ, you're the hottest person I've ever seen." Peter complimented him as he sat there in awe. "I can't believe you're mine."

"And you're mine," Tony spoke as he attempted to do as many pull ups as he did push ups. "And tonight? You'll be completely mine."

Peter blushed, "God, I can't wait." 

Just as Tony was finishing up, there was a noise behind them. The main doors had been opened and someone was walking towards them, coming down the hallway. Tony jumped down and looked over, moving himself to stand in front of Peter just in case. 

"Tony?" Peter asked, "Who knows we're here?"

The doors to the room opened and in walked Nick Fury with an agent in tow. He was walking fast, like there was some urgency to his being here. Tony frowned when he saw them, knowing that he was going to be asked to do something. 

Fury stopped a few feet away from him, "Stark, go get some clothes on, you're needed."

"Sorry, but no can do. Why don't you ask someone else?" He reached over for his towel and patted himself down..

"No isn't an answer, the enemy has asked for you in particular. If you don't go, the agents they have hostage will be executed. Do you want that on your hands?" He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

Ugh, this was just fucking typical. The moment things were getting better, he had to return into the battlefield. He had promised he was going to stay here with Peter all weekend, he really wanted tonight to happen. But Fury was right, people's lives were at stake. It wasn't very Avenger of him to chose sex over saving people's lives.

"Fury, I haven't been in battle since I died, I haven't even used the suit that much." He explained, "I don't know if I'm going to be much help."

"It's like riding a bike." Nick stated, "You'll find your feet. There is literally no way I am leaving without you."

"How long for?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know, all I know is we have to go now. Chop, chop. The plane is waiting for us,"

Peter's heart hurt, he really loved everything that had happened this weekend, in fact, he wasn't ready to go back to the real world at all. And yes, Peter was looking forward to tonight, but that wasn't the issue that worried him. Tony wasn't fit for battle, this was his first proper mission since the worst day of their lives. Peter knew he didn't have the right to tell him not to go, but he was worried.

"Tony?" His voice wavered as he spoke. The older man turned around to see him, half smiling but looking really sad. 

Nick noticed him, frowning slightly. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with my boyfriend," Peter commented, holding onto Tony's hand and standing up in front of him. "I don't want you to go… but… I know you have to." He spoke quietly. 

Tony nodded, pursing his lips, trying not to get emotional. He stroked Peter's cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'd rather be here with you, but I'll be back before you know it."

Peter nodded, tears forming in his eyes as he stared up at Tony. "I'll be waiting." He whispered. 

"Let me get ready, and I'll kiss you before I go." Tony smiled, pulling apart from him. He turned to Nick and told him he would be back in a minute before heading to his room. 

Peter felt sick, this was the worst thing that could have happened this weekend. Tony was going to be away from him again, yeah, okay, maybe it was only for a day or two, but it was going to feel like forever. 

He turned to Fury, "Can I go too?" He asked eagerly. "You can never have too many people on your side?"

Nick shook his head, "No. It's too dangerous, you're not as experienced in these things as Tony is."

Peter scoffed, knowing that if Happy had heard him talk to Fury like this he would get shouted at, but he didn't care. "Tony isn't ready for battle!" He exclaimed in anger, "At least I've had more experience lately! You're putting him in danger by making him go alone."

Fury stared blankly, "There are other agents on this." He spoke coldly, "I know him better than you do."

The younger man was getting angrier, his face tinting red. "Yeah? Well until you've had his dick in your mouth you can't say that to me. Tony isn't fit for battle, if you let me come with him I can aid him!" He shouted in frustration. 

Fury took a deep breath in. "You're still very young, Mr. Parker. You want to protect him and I respect that, but I get to decide who goes and who doesn't. You're not going. Feel free to stay here for as long as you want."

As Peter was about to explode again, Tony returned, fully dressed and ready to go. He stepped into the scene, "What's going on in here?" He walked up to his man and put his arms around Peter, pulling him in close.

"I just want you to be safe," Peter sulked, raising his arms to sit around Tony's neck. "I'm gonna miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Tony whispered, "Listen, I wrote a letter for you. It's on our bed. Read it when I'm gone. I'll be as fast as I can, and I'll think of you the whole time."

"Come home to me," Peter whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. "Promise me you'll be back."

"I promise," Tony spoke, wiping away his tears. His own face was ridden with sadness, "I didn't want to leave you so soon." He confessed, holding him close as he could. 

"Any minute now, Stark." Nick interjected, checking his watch before looking at them expectantly. 

The older man sighed, closing his eyes and remembering this moment. He opened his eyes to see Peter's sad ones. "Peter Parker, I love you so much. Don't forget me," he smiled weakly. 

"I love you too," Peter whispered, leaning up and capturing him in a kiss. Tony kissed him back like it was their last kiss ever, holding him so tightly, giving every ounce of love inside him to Peter. 

Peter's hands were in his hair, not wanting the kiss to end. He could feel a lump in his throat as he knew the kiss was about to finish.

They pulled away, and Tony took a few steps back, his hand gently squeezing Peter's and then drifting apart. Their eyes stayed on each other's as he moved further apart. "Look for me out the window," Tony smiled, "I'll wave to you."

Peter nodded, tears streaming down his cheek. "I love you, Tony." 

"I love you too, Peter." He took a wobbly breath in before he turned to Fury. 

"Let's go. The faster I go, the faster I can come back to this angel." He spoke as normally as he could. 

Fury and his agent led Tony out of the room and to their ride. Before Tony disappeared from the door, he turned to smile at Peter, winking and blowing him a kiss. 

And then he was gone.

\---

Peter watched out the window, waving to Tony as the plane took off, he wasn't even sure if they could see each other. The lump in his throat grew bigger, he was alone, without his man and in a place far from home. 

The moment the plane left his sight, he burst into a fit of tears, crying his little heart out as tears dripped from his hands. This wasn't fair! An hour ago he was in his man's arms, and now he was off to battle. None of this was fair to either of them, but yet here they were. 

It took a long time for Peter to get the strength to get off of the couch. He decided he was going to pull all the covers and pillows into Tony's room, the one that was now theirs. He was going to surround himself with comforting things that smelled like Tony, and fall asleep. 

Peter wanted to sleep away the distance between them, the longer he slept, the quicker Tony would be with him once more.

As he dragged a heap of pillows and covers into the bedroom, he remembered that Tony had left him a letter. He rushed down the hallway, and when he got inside, he put all the covers onto the bed and picked up the envelope from Peter's pillow.

It had his name on the front with a heart. Peter smiled and held it close to his heart. He wanted to wait until he was comfortable in bed before he read it. So he fixed everything up and got himself a hot chocolate before cuddling up. Tony's scent was surrounding him. 

Peter opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper, feeling the lump in his throat form again.

'My Peter, 

I'm sorry I have to leave, but you'll be on my mind from the second you leave my side. If I'm not home within 24 hours, Fury will send Happy to come and bring you home. Take anything you want that's mine to comfort yourself. I took the dog tag necklace from your bag and I'll be wearing it the entire time. 

Be strong, my love, for I will be back, back to home, back to you.

I love you, my Peter.   
I'll be with you soon,

Your Tony."

Peter was crying again, god he cried a lot. He never used to cry! Even when things went bad in his life when he was younger, he just sucked it up, held his head high and dealt with it. But now it was like the floodgates were open and he just wanted to cry until his heart gave in.

It took him quite a while to stop crying, he had exhausted himself to the point where his eyes were stinging. He cuddled into Tony's blankets and drifted off to sleep. Hoping that when he awoke, Tony would be cuddled beside him.

\-----

Peter woke up late that night, opening his eyes to see the moonlight shining through the window. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. Tony wasn't home yet. He sighed and frowned. He knew missions took a while, he just wanted this one to be a very short one.

He found himself walking through the hallway with a blanket around him and Tony's note in hand. Peter went to get the memory box from the table, opening it up and placing the letter inside. 

It sucked not having Tony wrapping his arms around him. Okay, it hadn't been long that they had been together, but it was blissful. Peter finally felt like those weirdos do at the end of happy movies, like finally he was going to get a happily ever after.

Of course they were both going to be called out on missions, for christ sake, they were Avengers after all. There's always the risk of being jetted away in the middle of the day, and not returning for ages. The threat of danger, injury and death would always be on their doorsteps. Peter had to accept that, he knew it for himself, but when you love someone, someone who is so prone to letting himself bleed before anyone else, goes into battle. It tears you apart. 

It was hard to do much, Peter just slumped on the sofa where they had been previously. He switched on the tv and found some old game show to watch quietly as he tried to get his mind off of his man. 

Peter's body lay against the sofa as his phone vibrated beside him. He reached over to have a look, the brightness making him wince. He noticed straight away that it was a text from Tony.

Tony: 'Hey angel, I'm going to be here for a while. I'm sending Happy to come and get you in the morning. I won't be able to talk much but I wanted to say that I love you. Stay you,' 

He could have cried. He wanted Tony home now, home in his arms. He had no idea how long 'a while' would be. Peter quickly texted back so he knew that Tony would get it.

Peter: 'Hey! I miss you so much. Please hurry home. I love you too, and I can't wait to be in your arms again.'

Tony's reply was almost instantaneous.

Tony: 'Go to sleep, you need to rest. Don't wait up for me. I have to go now, Fury is angry at me for texting during a mission, I can't wait to have you in my arms again. It's all I'm thinking about. I love you 3000.'

Peter: 'Thinking about you too. I love you 3000. Please stay safe.'

Tony: 'I will, I promise.'

The younger man put down his phone and cuddled into the pillow, hoping to make himself fall asleep again. 

\----

It was 9.30 when he was awoken.  
Happy walked into the room, turning on the lights and noticing the mess that Peter was sleeping in. He walked over to the younger man and shook him slightly.

Peter opened his eyes, groggy and overtired, he looked up at Happy and grunted. "You're not Tony."

"'Fraid not," Happy gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm here to take you home, so get yourself up and dressed and pack up everything you need."

Peter groaned and nodded, slowly stretching and climbing out of his nest. He reached over and turned off the tv before pottering off to get himself ready.

When he returned, Happy had pretty much tidied everything away and had made himself a sandwich as he waited. The younger man had all his stuff in his bag, and a second bag he had stolen from Tony's room to steal his things. 

He put the memory box inside, as well as a few of Tony's shirts. He also took the framed photo of them and the gang that he found on a shelf somewhere. 

"Have you heard from him?" Peter asked as he leaned against the table that Happy was sitting at as he ate. 

Happy shook his head, "Not since he told me to come and get you. I'm to bring you back to either the penthouse or your place, which do you prefer?" 

Peter sighed. "Penthouse," he held tightly to his bags. "I hate this… not knowing if he's okay or not."

The older man nodded, swallowing his mouthful. "That's how your aunt feels every time you go out to fight, but remember what you say?"

He nodded in reply, "I know why we go, I just… I never thought I'd be the one at home worrying. I want him home."

Happy stood up, moving his plate to the dishwasher before turning around and picking up his keys. "We both do, kid. I don't think he should have been allowed to go back on the field so soon, but it's never up to us." He reached over to take one of Peter's bags.

"No, take this one." Peter held the one filled with Tony's stuff by his side, refusing to part from it. Happy took the other one and led them out.

The entire journey back was pretty silent. Peter just stared out of the window, looking up into the skies as he thought about all the sweet things that were to come. When Tony returns home, Peter is going to look after him. He wanted to wash away the fight, kiss the bruises he had gotten in battle, and gently bandage any wound. 

He could imagine Tony laughing as he lay in their bed, watching Peter take care of him. Peter would marvel at his scars and kiss them so softly, and the older man would pull him in close for a hug. 

He didn't hear from Tony for the rest of that day, in fact, it was silent for the next two days, and it was painful. Peter kept hope that Tony was out there kicking ass and missing him just as much.

May tried to take him out to lunch to take his mind off of things, but it didn't seem to work. Luckily, they hadn't had many run-ins with the press, but Peter was weary. He kept looking over his shoulder just in case. 

Tony would be home soon, and things would go back to the way it was.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // so I graduated uni, and bc of covid I'm stuck in doors. My life is now writing for you all, that's the only thing getting me through right now. 
> 
> I hope you all stay and read, I've got many more chapters coming for this fic and a big plot line. I also have TONS of work in progress'. 
> 
> Please comment, and remember I love you all.


	15. The Banners

No word.

It had been four days since Tony left for his super secret mission, and there was not a single word from anyone to tell Peter how Tony was. 

To begin with, Peter thought he could handle it. It would only be a few days, after all. Tony had been on longer and harder missions before, for God's sake, the man was made of iron. He wasn't exactly under experienced in the field of war, well, in the long term anyway.

But it didn't help that Peter couldn't sleep. And it didn't help that he could only faintly feel Tony's touch against his skin. He closed his eyes and dreamed sweets dreams about the older man, about his kisses. Sleep had to come some time.

There was this thing about Tony's face while he was looking at someone he loves. It was soft and just… happy. It was the most enchanting thing to look at, because you could actually see everything he was thinking and feeling from one look.

It made Peter's heart beat faster, and his soul feel like it was being freed from years of darkness and misery. He kept his mind in those moments. When Tony was touching him, telling him he was beautiful. 

When Tony said it, he believed it for the first time in all his life. He believed he was beautiful because his lover said it with such conviction. If Tony believed it, he did too.

Ned had asked Peter to come to his on the weekend, so he did. He needed to take his mind off of things, anything would do. Ned had offered to pay for everything, bringing Peter out golfing, and then out to the arcade. 

But as they walked through the streets and he was recognised, Peter was snarled at.

Yep.

The press were apparently only hiring petty 3 year olds, because every single one of them still blamed him for the downfall of Pepper and Tony's relationship. This was exhausting. Why couldn't they just leave him alone already? 

"Just ignore them," Ned spoke as he put money into one of the arcade machines. "They'll lay off if you don't give them anything."

Peter looked out the window at the arcade at the small crowd of people waiting for him. The store owner wouldn't let them inside, thank god. So Peter was stuck. He walked back to Ned before checking his phone for updates, nothing. 

"They won't." Peter sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "They'll keep at me until I crack. They must really love Pepper."

"Well, Mr. Stark doesn't want Pepper, does he?" Ned offered him. "It's not up to them."

"I guess, I just wish I wasn't harassed all the time." He picked his phone from his pocket, and checked it again. Yet another blank screen. 

"Nothing from Stark?" 

Peter shook his head. "Or Fury. Or any of the other agents." He grimaced as he watched Ned play his shooting game. "This is bullshit, I hate not having him here."

"I for one, am surprised as all hell." Ned commented, "I mean, I'm your best friend and you never told me about these feelings before. I feel kinda like you don't trust me." His best friend explained. 

Peter could see where he was coming from, but for the length of time they had been friends, it never occurred to him. They hadn't been as close as they used to be for a while, and if Peter couldn't admit it out loud to himself, how the hell can he be expected to say it to his friend??

"I do trust you, Ned." He leaned his back against the machine next to him. "I trusted you with the spiderman thing, that's bigger."

"No, it isn't." Ned interrupted. "Spiderman was a big secret yeah, but people knew, and it wasn't like people weren't ever going to find out. But this? This was torturing you, I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You are." Peter told him, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? I just… I couldn't. It hurt. I was in love with a straight dead older man. Not exactly something I wanted to broadcast."

Ned won his game and put down the fake gun, before turning to face him. "It's okay, just know that I'm here for that shit. That's what I'm here for." 

Peter smiled and nodded, "Thanks, mate. I know." His smile faded a little as he turned his head, his eyes glazing over.

"What is it?" Ned asked him, furrowing his eyebrows. "You've suddenly gone down."

"I miss him." His voice came out quietly, "I just want him home." 

"You know this is the life you're choosing right? You're both superheros. Danger will always pull you two away." Ned explained as he went to check out the window to see if the crowd was still there. They were. 

"We won't always be, I guess."

Ned cocked his head, "You won't retire at the same time, Peter. Please tell me you understand what you're committing to?" He put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and continued to talk.

"Look, Tony's older than you. He'll retire while you're in your prime and ready to work. And he'll be gone by the time you're ready to settle down. The work will always get in the way." Ned explained as slowly and clearly as he could.

Peter didn't think about it like that. Ned was right, neither of them were going to give up their role in the Avengers while they were able to save people. Every mission would be a danger of losing each other, and Tony's older age meant there would be a large portion of Peter's life where he would be without him.

That fucking stabbed him in the heart. And to hear it from Ned of all people. This whole situation was bullshit! He didn't know if this meant he would be better off with someone his own age but that was NOT an option.

Nothing would tear him away from Tony. Thanos didn't. Pepper didn't. Which was worse? He didn't know, all he knew was that there wasn't a force on earth that would make him leave his man's side. 

He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, his soul on fire at the idea of being his. No. Tony was for keeps. 

"Thanks for caring, Ned." Peter smiled at him weakly, pretending to be at least a little okay.

"Come on, let's escape out the back." Ned offered, knowing the man who ran the store was a friend of his moms. They were able to sneak out quietly without the group of press being alerted, and they headed back to Neds.

It seemed that no distraction was working. 

Not going to dinner with May, not taking a shift over for his friends, not swinging through the city for hours on end. 

Tony was on Peter's mind the whole time. He started to worry a lot more when day five hit and no word was heard. He must have called Fury at least forty-two times, but to no avail. It was absolute torture! 

Nights were getting harder, all he wanted was one text. One text to tell him Tony was alive. 

But he wouldn't have to wait much longer. 

\----

He sat at the cafe with Bruce at eleven pm, it would be closing soon, but they needed to meet up. 

Banner had called him to see how he was, and to ask for him and Tony to come over for dinner so Tony could meet his wife. The younger man sadly explained the news, and the first thing Bruce did was drive over.

Bruce was like the godfather that Peter never had. He cared so much about him, and he bought him presents just because. He never turned up empty handed, because he wanted Peter to have something to look forward to. 

It was sort of an unspoken vow he had made when Tony died. Peter had been under Stark's wing, since he lost his father and his uncle, and then Stark, he needed someone. He didn't have a brother or a cousin, so Bruce stepped up. 

He enjoyed Peter's company! The younger man was intelligent and funny, and the two of them got on really well. And now Tony was back, it was even more important that Bruce was there to soothe Peter's anxieties when he was away. 

Bruce refused to buy him coffee. He told Peter that he knew how hard it was to sleep, and stimulants like that would only make things harder. So they both sat in a quiet cafe drinking hot chocolates.

"You've not been sleeping at all?" Bruce asked him, looking at him with a sympathetic expression. 

Peter shook his head. "It's hard," he raised his eyebrows. "I just keep thinking that… maybe I imagined him coming back. Maybe I'm going crazy…" 

Bruce frowned. "Kid, you didn't imagine anything. He came back, and he loves you." He stated softly. "I promise things are going to be okay again. You just have to wait."

The younger man's eyes watered as he stared at the countertop, counting the grains of sugar that decorated it. "I'm sick of waiting." His voice came out quiet and sad. "All I do is wait. I wait for everything. For everyone. I just want to be happy."

"You will be." Bruce assured him, "You just need to look after yourself. You need to sleep, and keep yourself busy."

"That's easier said than done." Peter scoffed, sitting back and sipping his drink. "My mind won't let me sleep. There's too much going on."

Bruce nodded, sitting up and reaching into his pocket. "You and Tony are certainly made for each other, that's for sure." He pulled out a little box and set it on the counter, moving it with his finger to sit in front of Peter.

"There are three in there, one each night. I'll give you more after." 

Peter stared at them and then looked back at Bruce. "What are they? Are you giving me drugs?"

Bruce laughed and shook his head, "Do you think I'd give you drugs? No, they're sleeping pills. Normal ones, I use them a lot. One a night, within twenty minutes you'll be asleep."

"How long will I sleep for?"

"Ten hours? You need it. You've got bags under your eyes kid, Tony would want me to make sure you're sleeping. Just take them, let me know how you get on." Bruce looked at him with a soft and caring expression. 

Peter sucked in a breath and nodded, picking up the box and putting it into his pocket. "Thanks, Bruce. You've really been like… well, like a father to me."

Banner paused, that was the sweetest thing Peter had ever said to him. Bruce didn't have children, to be honest him and his wife didn't really want them, but he would be honoured to have Peter as his. 

"I would be honoured to have you as a son." Bruce told him honestly, "You're a good man, Peter. Let's get you home, and you can get some sleep." He stood up, picking his keys off of the counter. 

"Bruce? Could I sleep at yours tonight? I need a change of scenery." Peter asked, standing up with him.

"You know you never need to ask, come on. Your bedroom at ours has been done up a little, massive double bed now." Bruce smiled.

\-----

Bruce sent Peter to bed with one sleeping pill, and made sure that he had all he needed. Amelia had made sure that the room was perfect for him, and gave him a huge hug when he came in the door.

Amelia loved Peter, she pretty much saw him as a son. So she hadn't known him for too long, but she saw in Peter what she saw in Bruce. His good heart. 

It was actually so weird how coming over to the Banner household made him feel at home. He loved being there, Amelia made him a snack to go to bed with and a drink. And he got kisses from the dog which he was allowed to snuggle up to. 

Bruce let him have a sleeping pill and said goodnight, and as Peter cuddled into the clean sheets with the labrador, he could hear Bruce and Amelia talk outside his door.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Amelia asked quietly. 

"He'll be fine, you know him. He just needs someone to help him along."

"Maybe I can get up early and make him some pancakes or something? I have fresh strawberries and nutella," she suggested. 

"Great idea, Ami, thank you. I'm going to try and contact Fury, so Peter can wake up to some news." Bruce mentioned, "He's a good kid."

"Brucie, he isn't a kid anymore." She said fondly, "Let's let him rest, tomorrow's a new day."

Peter smiled softly as he felt the pill go into effect. First his sight went a little hazy, and the next thing he knew, he was fast asleep. Luckily for his mind, he didn't have any weird dreams, or at least if he did, he didn't remember them.

He slept for a good eleven hours, waking up to the dog; Krypton, giving him kisses. He felt so well rested, like he finally had the reset he needed. 

Jumping out of bed, he made his way downstairs where true to her word, Amelia was making pancakes. She had set the table up with fruit and chocolate, with fresh orange juice in a jug and a pile of pancakes already in a stack. 

She hummed to herself as Peter approached. Noticing him, her face lit up. "Pete!" She grinned, 'Come grab a seat. I've made chocolate chip pancakes," 

Peter smiled back and pulled up a seat, the tv was softly playing from across the room. It was on the news channel, and they were discussing today's weather. 

"Here you go," Amelia smiled, giving him a plate and some cutlery. She then turned to get a glass from the cupboard and poured him a drink.

"Good morning," Bruce smiled as he walked in, ruffling Peter's hair. 

The younger man smiled and looked up at him, "Morning," he replied. 

Bruce walked over to Amelia and slid his arms around her waist, putting his chest to her back and cuddling her from behind. "Morning pickle." He kissed her cheek. 

Amelia blushed and held onto his arms as she turned her face to kiss him. "Good morning handsome, would you like some pancakes?"

"I'd love some!" He grinned, kissing her cheek before walking to sit at the table. "I'm telling you Peter, my wife is the best chef. Well, apart from Happy."

The younger man smiled as he finished preparing his first pancake, "They smell amazing," he told them. "Have you always been into cooking and baking?"

"Well," she started with a tone that said she was about to downplay her skill. 

Bruce interjected, "It's her passion. She did it as a hobby for so long, honey, your food is magical, isn't it?"

She didn't answer. It was a weird silence for a moment. Bruce turned his head, "Honey?" 

Amelia was standing still, colour drained from her face as she stared at the other side of the room. "Pickle? Are you okay?" Bruce turned his body around to face her, holding out his hand to hers. 

Peter caught on and frowned, looking to her in concern. Bruce stood up to stand next to her, worried, he looked over to where she was staring. 

Now his face was pale too. 

"Guys?" Peter asked, "Guys, what's wrong?" 

Bruce swallowed hard, his voice coming out incredibly worried yet trying to keep himself under control. "Uh," he took a deep breath in, tearing his eyes away and slowly turning to face Peter. 

He looked shaken. "Don't freak out," he spoke softly, his own voice nearly breaking. 

"Then don't give me a reason to." Peter spoke back, grimacing still. His heart started to panic as he felt his stomach begin to tighten.

Bruce walked over to him, "Pete, I need you to go and get your shoes on. They've just announced it on the news… Tony's in hospital."

"WHAT?!" Peter shot up, walking over to the tv and turning it up. His entire body felt like it was being deprived of oxygen, panic started to set in. Tony had been brought to hospital and was in a seriously bad condition. 

"I knew he shouldn't have gone!" Peter spoke as he burst into tears, "Bruce, can you drive me?" He was practically shaking as tears streamed down his face, his body wanting to shut down. He needed to be with Tony. He had to be by his side. 

"Already got my keys." Bruce answered, sliding on his jacket and holding onto Peter's shoulder. "Come on kid, let's get you there fast."


	16. The Hospital

  
The next twenty minutes were like a blur. 

Peter's legs were bouncing up and down as they sped through the streets. His anxiety was hitting the roof as he couldn't focus on anything. There was a deep pain flowing through his body as the lump in his throat grew back. Everything in the streets passed him by, but he wasn't taking anything in. His palms were sweaty and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat.

Bruce was almost driving like a mad man for the first time in his life, holding the wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned pale. Both of them were frowning as the older man beeped at anyone in his path. This wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to lose him again. And now Peter, his almost adopted son, was in a relationship with his best friend. They both had their happiness at stake.

They felt sick. 

Peter and Bruce were the only ones who really knew Tony Stark the way they did, who needed Tony the way they did. And, who Tony needed like he did. 

Bruce's tires screeched as he pulled up outside the hospital, both of them jumping out of the car, up the flight of stairs and raced inside. They stopped at the front desk, panting as they spoke to the nurse in a hurry.

"Tony Stark. Which room? Where is he?"

The nurse looked up and stared at them both, "Who are you?"

"WHERE IS HE?" Bruce shouted back in frustration. He was never rude to anyone, and of course he will be coming back later with presents and an "I'm sorry for shouting at you but my best friend's been hurt and I miss him" card.

"Room 300," she answered quickly, flustered and taken back. Peter and Bruce looked at each other and nodded before racing down the hallways. 

"This way!" Peter shouted as he pressed the button for the elevator. 

"No time to wait, use the stairs!" Bruce called back as he opened the doors to the stairway. They both raced up to the fifth floor, bursting them open and heading down to room 300.

As they got to the room, the doctor was walking out. Peter made an attempt to pass him, but he was blocked by the doctor.

"Who are you?" The silver haired man asked, looking through his large slightly tinted glasses. 

"Peter, Peter Parker. Tony's boyfriend," he said breathlessly as he held onto his side, trying to look through the window but he couldn't see anything. He could just spot the end of the hospital bed. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, but you aren't related, nor on the form as being allowed in." The older man told him

"WHAT?" Bruce exclaimed, furrowing his brows.

Peter's heart sunk through his body until he couldn't feel it anymore. It was like being hit by a fucking train… again. He tried to breathe but it hurt, it was like he was being rejected. This was the most pain he had felt in the longest time.

"But I'm his boyfriend!!" Peter cried, his voice a mix between anger and agony. He was helpless, he just wanted to go inside and hold his man's hand. Tony was literally through that wall, waiting on him, wanting to see him. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," 

"ASK HIM! ASK HIM IF I CAN COME IN!" Peter shouted at the man, tears dripping from his bright red cheeks, his voice broken and his body slouching in misery. 

"Sir -"

"ASK HIM!" Bruce joined in. He wasn't going to let the doctor treat Peter this way, not after everything the kid has been through. 

"Mr. Stark isn't able to speak!" The doctor spoke loudly and firmly, grasping onto his clipboard and holding his shoulders up straight. 

"Why the fuck not?!" Bruce questioned as he put an arm around Peter, holding him against his side as he cried. 

"He's in a coma." The doctor told them, "We don't know how long for yet. That's all I can tell you as you're not family or legally privileged to come in."

The door opened, and out came a nurse. She stuck her head out to talk to the doctor. "Dr. Mercury, Mrs. Stark is asking some questions I'm not sure about."

Peter and Bruce stood frozen, staring at her as Peter's eyes kept producing tears, his whole body breaking down bit by bit. "I'm coming," Dr. Mercury told him. 

"Why the fuck is she allowed in?!" 

Dr. Mercury turned to Peter, "She's his wife. She has the legal right to be by his side."

Ouch. That stung. That was like a fucking sword went right though his goddamned heart and forced it to never work again. He was about to hit his breaking point. He was going to need to be on a machine soon with the amount of pain he was in.

Peter fell against the wall, sobbing loudly and painfully as he held onto his stomach. 

"But they're not together anymore!" Bruce stated, "They broke up! Tony doesn't want her there! If he wakes up and Peter isn't there -" 

Dr. Mercury held his hand up for him to stop talking. "I understand, but I have to follow the rules. No one is allowed in or out unless you're his wife, or someone by the name of…" he looked through his papers trying to find the name. "Harold Hogan."

"Who the fuck is that?!" Peter asked loudly as he turned to Bruce, he was in physical agony. It was breaking Bruce's heart. 

"Happy's real name is Harold." Bruce told him, squeezing his shoulder, before turning back to the doctor. "This is bullshit. UTTER BULLSHIT!" 

"I'm sorry, I have to go inside now."   
With that, the doctor opened the door and slipped inside. 

As the door was closing, Peter's miserable face looked inside, his eyes meeting the gaze of one Pepper Potts, staring back at him with a serious expression. Her expression was unreadable. Was she on his side? Was she out to get him? She shouldn't be allowed in there. 

None of this was fair.

The door closed over and Peter fell onto the ground, sobbing loudly into the floor as Bruce cried into his hands. 

None of this was fair.

\----

Peter wasn't allowed to be alone. Bruce called May and let her know that he would be staying with him and Amelia. The younger man didn't want to be there, he wanted to be at the penthouse where he could cover himself with things that smelled like the older man.

But Bruce told him for the first few nights at least, he had to stay with them. So he could watch him and make sure he ate and slept, the first days are the hardest.

That didn't stop Peter from turning up at the hospital the very next day. He sat outside Tony's room, hoping to hear something, hoping that Tony would wake up and ask after him. 

The press had caught on to this new development, and stayed outside the hospital, badgering Peter as he came and went. The younger man broke down in front of the cameras, telling him that he isn't allowed in but Pepper is. The good thing was that when they saw how upset and miserable the young man was, they didn't continue to berate him for the downfall of the couple's relationship. 

He stood and cried into his hands as the camera's filmed live to televisions everywhere. Things had never been this awful, and it was all so hard. A reporter turned to everyone else and told them to put down the equipment, now wasn't the time. 

Peter was sitting on the floor outside Tony's room, feet stretched out as he closed his eyes, head leaning back against the wall. 

Then he heard it, heels walking down the hallway, coming towards him. He sat up and turned to see Pepper approaching him. 

"Pepper," Peter spoke, pulling himself up to stand. "Hey,"

"Hey, Pete." She half smiled, "How are you holding up?"

The younger man's eyes were already filling with tears, he shook his head as his chin shivered a little. "Not good," he spoke. "Uh, how is he?"

Pepper looked behind her to see if there were any staff around. "It's really hard to see him like that," she said sadly. "I don't know how long he's going to be like this."

Peter hung his head, "Is there any chance I can see him?"

She shook her head, "No. Look, Peter. I know you and him have a thing," she said in a fake friendly voice. "But he's my husband, and I need to be by his side."

The younger man looked up, confused and hurt. "But you called him a bastard? Pepper, you were so mean the last time you saw him."

The woman pursed her lips, and clenched her jaw. "Back off." She told him. "You're just a kid. Now if you don't mind, my husband needs me by his side."

Pepper pushed past him and walked into the room, leaving Peter devastated even more. His hands were shaking as he pulled his phone out, lifting it up to his head and calling for back-up from the only man who knew how to handle him, Tony and Pepper. 

"Hey kid. Everything okay?"

"Happy?" Peter's voice wavered. "Happy are you free?"

"I'm just leaving to go and see Tony. Is everything okay? Do you need me?" He sounded worried. 

It was weird how it all worked out. Peter grew up and lost two parents, and as he joined the Avengers, he found many. He was like their collective kid. May was his mother, Amelia was his mother, Bruce and Happy were his fathers. They would lay down their life for him, and they know he would do the same for them. 

"I'm at the hospital," Peter cried softly as he shook with sadness. "I… I need your help, they won't let me in." 

Happy could hear how insecure and broken the younger man was. 

"I'll be there very soon. Don't move okay. It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you." He said as calmly as he could whilst hurrying to his car. He was already close to the hospital so it wouldn't take him too long.

"Thank you, Hap." He sniffled, "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. Just breathe okay, I'll see you soon." 

It only took twelve minutes before Peter heard heavy rushed footsteps heading towards him. He looked up to see Happy stride towards him, looking sad and sympathetic. 

Happy stopped in front of him, "Hey kid." 

That did it, Peter broke into yet another fit of sobs as he fell into Happy's arms, crying into his shirt. Happy hugged him back tightly, like a father would his son. Happy felt really emotional, but he tried to stay strong. Emotions weren't his thing, he needed to be the cleaner and make the mess better for everyone 

"It's okay," Happy spoke, "Everything is always okay. I promise."

"You didn't tell me your name was Harold," Peter cried into his shoulder, saying it like it was some kind of betrayal.

Happy laughed a little through sad eyes, "I prefer Happy." He patted the younger man on the back.

"Me too," Peter sniffled as he stood up, wiping his eyes, he looked at the other man and whispered. "What are we going to do, Hap?"

"You got your phone on you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Is it fully charged?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah," he bit his lip, confused as to why Happy was asking this. 

"Do you have earphones?" 

"Uh," Peter felt around in his pockets. "Yeah, I do."

Happy nodded, "Okay, I want you to go to the canteen and get yourself a drink. Sit down and put your earphones in, that'll give me time to get Pepper out of the room. I'm going to video call you when I get in there so you can see him." 

The younger man's eyes glistened as he nodded hopefully, "Thank you, thank you so much." 

"It's okay," Happy smiled. "Six minutes okay? I'll get her out and we can call."

Peter pretty much ran to the canteen, grabbing himself a drink as fast as he could before he found a sofa like chair at the very back of the canteen. Literally six minutes later his phone vibrated and Peter pressed accept.

Happy's face came on the screen; "Can you see me?" 

"Yeah." Peter replied, turning up the volume. "How did you get her to leave?"

Happy shrugged, "I've always been able to communicate with her. I think I'm one of the only people she respects, anyway, enough of her. Do you want to see Tony?"

Peter nodded, "Uh… yeah. Hap? I'm scared."

"It's okay, kid. Take a breath. I'm right here with you, I called Bruce and he's going to come and pick you up soon, tell me when you're ready." 

The younger man took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. "Okay," he sighed. "I'm ready. Show me."

Happy double tapped the screen so it was facing the other way, to begin with it was showing the floor. Happy lifted the screen so it showed Tony's feet under the sheets. He slowly raised the camera up his body before finally reaching his head.

Peter gasped, tears falling yet again. Tony was lying there, as beautiful as ever, even with the bruises and cuts all over his face. He had a black eye, and a cut which went all the way up from his chin to his hairline. 

No words came to Peter's mind. The only thing in his mind was how he wanted to be there, holding his beautiful hand. 

"Pete, you okay?" Happy asked.

The younger man swallowed hard, "No." He whispered. "I want to be there with him." 

"I know." Happy walked over to the side of the room, unlocking the window and taking the key. He shoved it in his pocket and pulled the window as close to the frame as possible. 

"I have the window key, I've left it open for you to visit after hours." Happy spoke as he showed Tony's face from the side. 

"Thank you," Peter spoke quietly. "I don't know what to do… how long is he going to be like this?" 

"Good question. No one knows, we are hoping it won't go longer than a week. But who knows." Happy spoke as he leaned forward to sit beside the hospital bed. 

"I love him." Peter whispered, holding his hand to his forehead. "I love him so much. This is killing me."

\---

Bruce turned up not ten minutes later, bringing Peter home to his. The entire time, Peter didn't talk. He felt like his entire life was being taken from him again, like it wasn't in the starts for him to ever be happy.

Amelia had gone out food shopping and bought all Peter's favourite things. So there was a big dinner for them to come home to, and they weren't taking no for an answer when it came to food. 

The younger man sat quietly and ate with them, only half smiling when the dog cuddled up to his legs. After dinner, Peter excused himself and had a shower and as he waited for the sleeping pill to take effect he scrolled through his phone.

Wait a second… what's that? 

Peter didn't recognise this video.   
He clicked on it, furrowing his eyebrows. The video played and he nearly lost his breath. 

_"Hey baby,"_ Tony's beautiful and comforting voice came out of the speakers, touching every part of Peter's soul. He missed that voice more than he missed anything. It was so good to hear it again. 

Tony was lying behind him. That must have been when they were on the floor in their makeshift bed, it felt like a distant memory.

_"This is our first night away together. Look how beautiful you are,"_

Peter bit his lip as he tried not to cry too loud. His heart was both bursting with love and shredding itself into fucking pieces. The camera moved to see both of their faces, and that look Tony gave him. 

He truly was in love with him. It was so beautiful to see, nothing was more beautiful. It was as if Peter was the only person that he'd ever loved. That's how Peter always looked at Tony. 

_"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."_

"I love you too," Peter whispered, holding the phone so tight. Tony leaned over and kissed his cheek before looking at the camera lovingly. Those stunning, deep eyes, that filled his every waking moment. Peter could get lost in them forever and that would be okay.

God that smile.

Then Tony spoke. Each word came out with the most loving and adoring tone, the smile that radiated nothing but the warmest of feelings. With every word, Peter's love grew deeper, his heart hurt harder and his eyes cried harder. By the end, he was starting to feel the pill, tears clinging to his cheeks as he fell asleep against the pillow.

_"If everything in your world turns to dust, I want you to remember this... Without you, there would be no me. I have never been more enchanted by a person in all my years. I would die for you, my beautiful Peter... My special Peter... My Peter."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I cried writing the end of this. It hit me so hard! Thanks for the amazing support from everyone. 
> 
> My private twitter is https://twitter.com/sulphuriccherry?s=09
> 
> I'll be posting updates and links there, ideas, fanart, we can all share our fave fics, you can send me ideas and ask for help on yours. Hope to see you there! 
> 
> Remember to keep your pfp sfw, even on private. You don't want to be infiltrated, we need to stay safe on there. Much love 💗


	17. Not A Happy Fighter

When Peter awoke, he found that he had slept quite a long time. It must be quite late in the day, but he hadn't set an alarm so he expected this. The sun was coming through the cracks in the curtains as he turned on his back, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

Things weren't right.   
None of this was fair.

He missed his Tony. Yes. HIS Tony. Not Pepper's, not anyone else's. The older man had given his love to him and him alone. And that made Peter feel better… and worse. 

He felt special, but he felt sick. Because he wasn't allowed to visit him and if anyone should be holding Tony's hand it was him. When Tony wakes up from his coma, he wants to be the first one he sees 

The younger man rubbed his face and stared up at the ceiling, counting the bumps in the paint. He wondered how people got through things like this. A lot of people would turn to some sort of vice, but that wasn't him. If he learned anything from his mentor, it was that drinking and drugs weren't the answer. It just creates more problems. 

This is going to be the longest stretch of his life. Because this time, Tony is alive, and he's unable to see him. 

How cold does Pepper have to be? To just… belittle what they had? To pretend that she's the doting wife? God it made him want to throw up. Her hands on his face, fixing his hair. It wasn't right.

In Peter's fantasy world, Tony wouldn't have been called away to fight. He would have taken Peter in his arms and swept him off his feet, and they'd make love for the first time, clinging onto each other. 

It was going to be perfect. Tony was going to tell him he was beautiful as he claimed him. He was going to give himself completely to Tony and never look back. 

But no. Instead of filling his space, there was an even bigger gap in his life. He couldn't even touch him. He couldn't kiss him. He couldn't do anything. 

Peter rolled out of bed after watching the video a few more times. He loved the way Tony called him his, he was. Sticking his phone on charge, he made his way downstairs in his hello kitty pajamas. 

"Afternoon," Bruce smiled at him as he looked up from his armchair, reading over a book. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess." Peter cleared his throat as he slumped on the sofa, curling his legs up under him. 

"Do you want something to eat?" The older man asked, "I'm just catching up on some reading before lunch."

"Don't you have to work?" Peter yawned, leaning on his elbow as he looked over at him. 

"No, you're my priority kid." Bruce told him, "Amelia's at work now, but will be home slightly after five. I'm thinking we can make her something for when she comes in?" He suggested, eager to not let Peter just sit around in self pity all day. 

"Sure." Peter answered, not really in the moment. His head was elsewhere. The dog walked through and jumped up on the sofa, curling up beside him and putting her head on his legs.

Bruce watched for a moment, "She's like a therapy dog." He commented. "She knows when you need her."

Peter nodded but didn't reply, he stroked her head as she looked up at him with big brown eyes. 

"Look. I know it's hard." Bruce spoke, catching his attention. "There isn't really a rule book or a pamphlet on how to cope with these crazy situations in our lives… but the one thing we can do, is not give up on ourselves."

Peter's eyes watered as they glazed over, "Yeah." He whispered, breathing out slowly.

"Tony loves you. He LOVES you. Who cares about Pepper? Tony literally died and came back to you, do you think a coma is going to stop him?" Bruce smiled, raising his eyebrows and closing over his book. He removed the glasses from his face and folded them up. 

"Come on, there has to be something you want right now?'

Peter nodded. "The box." He cleared his throat. "It's at the penthouse."

Bruce looked around to see if he could spot his keys, spying them on the countertop, he stood up and stretched over to get them. "Okay, let's go get your box. We can steal some of Tony's things, and then we can come back here to make Amelia something nice to eat, hm?"

The younger man leaned over to kiss the dog's head before standing up. "I should get dressed," he muttered to himself. 

"You don't have to," Bruce told him. "Come on, let's go. Just put shoes on."

Peter didn't care anymore about how he looked. He wasn't going to be seen by anyone anyway. He followed Bruce to the car and slouched in the passenger seat.

It was a silent drive, and by the time they got to the penthouse, there wasn't much hope for conversation. They both hated being there without Tony, it was really weird and uncomfortable. 

But they dragged their feet in anyway, visiting the empty space that used to be filled with a happier aura. Peter walked through the rooms to collect his box. He had left it in Tony's bedroom, while he was there he was going to steal some clothes and blankets.

Bruce sat down on the sofa, sighing as he slouched in the comfortable cushions. He stretched his arms over the back of the couch and crossed his legs over. This was too much for him. 

He closed his eyes and took himself to his happy place, the day he met Amelia. That's the thing that managed to keep him grounded, the thing that let him know everything was going to be okay.

He was startled by the younger man walking back through with a luggage bag of things and a box under his arms. 

Bruce frowned, "Do you need all of that?" He gestured to the massive bag he was carrying. 

Peter just stared at him blankly. 

"Okay, I concede." Bruce raised his hands in surrender. "Come take a load off for a minute."

Without replying, Peter did as he was told. He made his way to Tony's armchair and cuddled into it. Bruce chucked him a pillow to snuggle into. There was silence in the room for a few moments as they just let themselves breathe in the peace and quiet. 

"I remember the first day that Tony invited me over for dinner." Bruce spoke, staring off into the kitchen, the memory playing out as he thought about it. 

Peter looked over at him but didn't reply.

"He wasn't trying to show off, but he was the coolest man I'd ever met." Bruce continued. "I was very anxious, and he could tell. He said, what? You think I'm gonna bite?." He laughed a little as he rubbed his chin. 

"Why were you nervous?" Peter asked quietly. 

"Aren't you around him?" Bruce smiled as he spoke softly. "I told him, people like him don't normally speak to people like me. He was the cool, attractive, intelligent, billionaire and I was… well, me." The smile faded as he stared at the floor, his eyes glazing over. 

"He told me that he was the nervous one. Because he wanted me to like him… he said that he never had close male friends before… and that I was the coolest guy he had met." 

The doctor felt a little like he was going to cry. Just reminiscing about that day made him incredibly emotional. That was the day he knew he had made a great friend in Stark, and he never once regretted any moment they had together after that. 

"He cares about you a lot." Peter told him, clearing his throat and continuing to stare into space. 

Bruce peered over at him, "He does?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. He was asking all about your wedding. And he asked me if Amelia was good enough for you."

The older man felt himself smile a little, knowing that his best friend really did care about him. "Tony." He sighed as he turned his head and rested it on his elbow.

It was silent again, but not for long. Because not thirty seconds later, the doors opened and Happy walked inside. He stopped when he saw Bruce and Peter moping on the furniture with long faces. 

They all looked at each other for a moment. Happy simply nodded and walked over to the other side of the couch from Bruce, letting himself slump into it. 

"I used to be a boxer." He sighed. 

Both Bruce and Peter's heads turned to look at him. Happy? Used to be a… boxer? Peter couldn't imagine Happy living that kind of life, however, he had known him for years and only just found out his name wasn't Happy. The betrayal. 

"I wanted to be the ultimate fighting champion or whatever. I wasn't very good at it. Then I met Tony," he explained, each word coming out of him like he was speaking his last words. With such pain and honesty. 

"He quickly became the most important person in my life, not because he was paying me or because he was a Stark. But… he was like a brother to me." 

"IS a brother to you." Bruce commented. "He's not gone… not yet."

Happy licked his lips and nodded, rubbing his face with his hand. "Yeah." 

Peter stared at Happy. And then at Bruce. He wanted to talk but he just didn't know what to say, he knew they had known him longer, but they all knew Tony differently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know I don't have a right to join in here," he whispered, speaking louder as he took their attention. "But… I've never felt more safe and happy than I am with him. When he… when he holds me." He clenched his eyes shut, trying to let himself talk without breaking down. "And he tells me he loves me… it's like I'm the only person he's ever looked at."

Happy and Bruce shared a knowing, sympathetic look. 

"Pete, you have every right to join in." Happy told him sincerely. "He means a lot to you, just as he does to us." 

Peter half smiled for a second before he dropped it. "I miss him." His voice broke. "I miss him so much."

"We all do," Bruce contributed, "But he'll be with us soon. We just have to wait."

"Guys… do you…" Peter started, he paused for a second, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. "Do you think I'm good enough for him?"

"Yes!" They both replied in unison. 

"Pete. You do know that he's never been this in love with anyone… right?" Happy leaned forward, talking to him in a serious tone. "I've known him for years, he's never, EVER, physically glowed around anyone. Not like he does with you."

Peter felt his chest fill up with a sense of pride and yet complete heartache. He made Tony glow. What an amazing thing to hear from someone so close to his man. He bit his lip and swallowed hard, using his fingertip to wipe the slight tear forming in his eye.

"I agree," Bruce commented. "Look, Peter. Me and Happy have this... friendship with Tony. We've seen him go through lots of shit, and then you came along… and you changed him." He unfolded his legs and spoke his truth. "You made him want to change… and now you're like... my son."

"Mine too." Happy spoke. "Peter's our son."

Peter felt his stomach tighten as his heart began to hurt. All this time he'd been crying over his birth father and his uncle, and now, he had them back again in a sense. People who loved him, cared for him and comforted him. 

"Our son." Bruce corrected himself, turning back to Peter. "And I am honoured to be able to say that." His voice wavered, "And no one," his chin shivered. "Is better for Tony than you."

Peter wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm glad to have you both." He sniffled, cuddling into the pillow. 

"We are too, Peter." Happy told him in a comforting tone. "We are too."

\---

Time went on and Bruce brought Peter and all his Tony things back to the Banner household, before pulling him downstairs to make dinner for Amelia's return. 

The food actually turned out really nice, her favourite, homemade lasagne. Amelia came in and kissed Peter on the forehead like a mother would before greeting her husband. 

Peter noticed that she was wearing a necklace with a silver heart on it, and it had Bruce's name engraved on it. How fucking cute was that? He suddenly wanted one with Tony's name on it. The moment Tony comes out of that coma, they are getting those tattoos they talked about. 

It was ten o'clock when Peter decided to hide his sleeping pill in his pocket and escape out the window. He wouldn't be gone too long enough to need to leave a note, but he was planning on taking as much time as he could. 

He texted Happy to ask him to cut off the camera outside Tony's hospital room, so he could climb up without being noticed. 

He swung as fast as he could through the night towards the hospital, counting down the seconds until he would see his Tony. It was going to hurt, oh fuck was it going to hurt. He didn't care. He needed to touch his skin, he needed to kiss his forehead. 

Peter climbed up the side of the building, peeking inside Tony's room to see it dark except for a lamp on, one that was blocking the view of Tony's face. He pushed open the window and carefully climbed inside, closing the window behind him.

Taking a deep breathing, he slowly turned around on his heel to face his man. 

There he was, Tony Stark, lying peacefully in the bed. His chest was rising and falling in slow breaths, but the rest of him was still. Peter felt his heart sink, everything was slow and quiet. 

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, gently leaning over and touching Tony's large hand, taking it in his own as he started to quietly cry. He stroked Tony's hand before leaving it on in his, the other hand moving over to sort his hair.

"Hey handsome." Peter smiled weakly, "God. I miss your eyes so much." He gently stroked his face, feeling the cuts and bumps across his beautiful face. 

Silence.

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I know you'd want me here." Peter sniffled, wiping his nose. "Pepper thinks she's, like, your doting wife again. Idiot." 

He kept his hand in Tony's as he used his foot to lean over and hook the leg of the chair. He dragged it over to him and sat down, pulling it closer to the bed. 

Tony was still the most beautiful man alive, even while he was broken and bruised. The marks were definitely healing which was a good sign. Peter leaned forward and held the soft palm of Tony's hand to his face. He closed his eyes and imagined it was all real, that he was being crafted by his man.

"I miss you." Peter spoke quietly. Opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to the center of Tony's palm. "I don't know how to handle all of this,"

Silence.

"You would tell me to stay strong. That you love me. That if anyone can get through this… it's me. But… it's really difficult, Tony." He licked his lips and bowed his head so his forehead rested against Tony's side.

He hated how silent the man in the coma was being. He just wanted to see and hear Tony speak again.

"I'm never going to love someone as much as I love you." He confessed. "Maybe, when you're all better… we could go and have our graduation party? Like you said? Paris?" Peter fake smiled through his teary eyes as he watched the man lie still.

"I want to do romantic stupid shit. Like kiss you under the Eiffel Tower, and dance with you under the stars."

Peter took his time to admire his man, fixing his hair and making sure he was tucked in properly. He then took a photo of the chart so he could look at it later. 

It was sort of like he was with the helmet again. He sat and talked, telling Tony everything he missed over the last few days, and how much of a shock it was that Happy's real name wasn't Happy. Peter was never going to get over that! 

He must have sat there for two hours, but he knew he had to go back to his parents house soon. The dog was going to rat him out and Bruce was going to be angry. 

He cleaned up some of the marks on Tony that the nurse hadn't cleaned off properly, before sitting back on the bed, closer to him as he held his face in his hands. 

"Tony… my handsome man." He whispered with sadness and love, wishing the man's eyes would just open already. "I won't give up on us, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes. I love you." 

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the man's forehead, lingering as he closed his eyes and took his time. Peter moved back but only a little, gently touching their noses together, his tears dropping onto Tony's face. 

"Do you hear me, Stark? I. Love. You." He gently and carefully touched his lips to his boyfriends. 

It didn't feel the same. It was cold and chaste, Tony's lips were dry and still. That was when it really hit Peter, this wasn't Tony. Tony was locked in there, hopefully missing him and wanting to wake up as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My artist sister is gonna make a picture of Amelia for us so we can see how cute she is. Idk, Amelia and Bruce are cute af. I know she's OC but I'm soft for her.
> 
> Private twitter for starker @sulphuriccherry
> 
> // its not obvious its starker so your followers won't be able to see you follow starker. 5 followers so far, keep them coming! I'll post Ami there. 
> 
> Love you all. Hope you enjoy the update! Remember to comment!


	18. Open Your Eyes

Peter woke up to a loud noise. Bruce was shouting downstairs, and the dog was going crazy, jumping around and barking. He rubbed his eyes and lifted his head off the pillow, groggy from still being tired. He sat up, pulling his phone off the charger and checking the time. 

When he came home last night, he sat and went through their memory box. Gently touching everything like it was breakable, staring at the photo of the both of them. He thought back to their few days away. He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up in a mess of everything. 

Peter returned everything carefully inside and then set the box safely on the bedside table. He could hear Bruce's rushed footsteps coming loudly up the stairs and down the hallway. The next thing he knew, his bedroom door was opened in a hurry and Bruce stood there, out of breath with a hint of adrenaline in his eyes.

"He's awake!" He exclaimed. 

Peter went into overdrive. The second he heard those words, all he could think about was getting to Tony as fast as possible. He jumped out of bed, his heart racing as he pulled his jeans on, grabbing his hoodie. Tony was awake! He was fucking exhilarated, all he wanted was to hear Tony's voice again, coming from those beautiful lips that he adored. Peter could cry, he was finally going to get him back!

A part of Peter couldn't help but think his presence last night helped Tony to want to come back to them. He hoped that everything would now be better, they had to be. He was going to be able to fall asleep in those arms once more and he couldn't wait.

Literally minutes later the two of them were rushing down the street again, this time they couldn't contain their excitement. Peter was nervous, terrified, but really excited. He would soon be able to look into his lovers eyes, the one's he missed so much. Bruce was driving as fast as he could, eager to get there as soon as possible.

The excitement carried on as Bruce and Peter raced through the hospital, running up the stairs and down the hallways. They raced towards the room, approaching it as the doctor came out. 

He stood still in front of the door as the two runners stopped outside, breathless and grinning. 

"Doc," Peter smiled. "He's awake! Can I go in? Can I see him?" He asked, breathing heavily as he raised his eyebrows. 

The doctor frowned at them, not an angry frown, but a sad one. He sort of looked like he wasn't sure how to tell them the news. He looked from Peter to Bruce and then back again. As the doctor opened his mouth to speak, the door opened and out walked Pepper. 

Pepper frowned as she saw Peter, closing the door softly behind her. She stood there and took a deep breath in. She looked at the doctor and then to Peter, who was flushed and waiting to be invited inside. 

"Peter," Pepper spoke slowly. "Listen, I have some news." 

Fuck. 

Peter's heart sank again, whatever this is was going to kill him. "What… what is it?"

Pepper had a rather sad expression on her face as she tried to find the right words. "When Tony got hurt, he got hit in the head pretty hard. Luckily, he survived, and he's… he's awake and he's talking… but," she licked her lips and her voice wavered. "He's lost his memory."

The younger man's eyes closed over, he felt his insides breakdown but he was too sad to cry. It was like a tightening in his chest and stomach, like someone had just thrown something metal at him. He staggered backwards and leaned his back against the wall. 

Every limb felt heavy, his arms, his legs, everything was too much. 

Tony has forgotten about him. About everything. About falling in love. About holding him close. Everything they'd been through, every part of their lives. He's forgotten the moment they reunited, their gentle kisses, their whispered words of love.

He suddenly felt like giving up, everything was in slow motion. He couldn't hear what was going on around him, his mind blank unable to concentrate on anything. Peter could see Pepper and the doctor talking, and Bruce looked angry back at them. The sound were lost on him, not a single word of it registered in his mind.

Bruce looked as though he was shouting at them, as Pepper spat back at him, holding onto the door. 

The next thing Peter knew, Bruce was holding him up, trying to keep him standing as he walked him down the hall. Peter wasn't able to make his mind work, everything around him was a blur. When they got to the end of the hall, Peter paused. 

"Bruce?" He spoke, turning to face him, white as a sheet, holding onto him tightly. 

Bruce was concerned, he'd never seen Peter look this close to passing out. He held onto his shoulders, looking into his eyes to see if anything was abnormal. 

"Bruce… he's forgotten me…" he said weakly, "He's forgotten he loves me…" his eyes couldn't focus, they were glazed over as he was fighting his inability to breath. 

The older man's face was pained, as he was holding onto Peter harder. "He'll remember." He told him seriously. "Peter… he couldn't forget you."

That's when Peter made his move. He didn't care, he didn't want to be so far away from Tony any more. He wasn't settling for being told to stay away, if anyone should be with Tony, looking after Tony, it was him.

He pushed Bruce off of him and bolted back down the hallway towards Tony's room. The doctor and a nurse were chatting outside looking over a chart, but Peter pushed passed them, ignoring their shouting and trying to hold him back.

He forced his way into the room, bursting through the door. He looked up and saw Happy and Pepper, both concerned as they crowded Tony. There were also two doctors in there as well, doing tests at the other side of the bed.

Pepper turned around, taking a few steps away from the end of the bed to shout at Peter. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!? GET OUT!" 

The younger man didn't answer, he stopped at the end of Tony's bed and looked up at him. Those goddamned eyes. Peter's heart didn't know what it was doing, all he knew was that he wasn't leaving. Not ever.

Tony looked scared, terrified even. He was holding tightly to his cover, it looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack. He hadn't looked up to see Peter yet, he looked uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many people he didn't know, or at least, he didn't remember that he knew. He was breathing heavily, and there was no bravery in his eyes or body language. 

Tony was cowered in his bed, holding himself as close together as possible. He was petrified. 

"Get away from him," Peter stated with authority to everyone in the room, finding the bravery to stand up to them all. The doctors didn't move. But Peter was living on adrenaline. 

Tony paused, the moment he heard the younger man's voice as he looked up at Peter slowly, his eyes suddenly glueing to him. All he saw was the younger man standing there, angry at everyone around him that was scaring him. This younger man was standing up for him, protecting him. His panic faded a little, his breathing still deep and heavy.

"Can't you see you're freaking him out?!" He pushed the doctors away, shoving them backwards. The doctors took a few steps back, watching what was happening instead of intervening. They didn't want to continue to upset Tony anymore than he already was.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked bewildered yet confused. Peter stood near him, looking up at him and catching his eyes for the first time. The patient froze, and so did everyone in the room. Peter's heart fluttered when he was those hazel eyes, looking at him softly.

"It's you," Tony whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Peter's eyes watered as he nodded, biting his lip. Everyone else was stunned, when Tony woke up, he seemed to have forgotten everything and everyone. He couldn't tell you his name, he couldn't tell you his age. But he recognised Peter.

"You… you're the man from my dream…" 

Peter grinned widely, his cheeks turning red as a tear fell from his eye. Tony had dreamed about him, forgetting about everything in the world except him. His voice broke, "I am?" 

Tony nodded, reaching out for him shakily for safety. "They're scaring me," he whispered to Peter. The younger man took his hand gently in his, holding it in both of his hands as he swallowed deeply and nodded. "Especially the woman," Tony added, gesturing with his head to hint at Pepper.

"I've got you," Peter whispered with sincerity. He then turned to everyone else in the room.   
"You all need to leave," 

"I'm not leaving my husband!" Pepper spoke loudly, making Tony's hand shake as he held onto Peter's tighter.

Peter noticed this and stroked his hand gently, signifying that he was going to be okay. "Pepper! You're scaring the shit out of him! Right now, he's not your husband. Even if he remembered you, you two broke up! You're not with him anymore! He needs space, he needs to feel safe! Now FUCK OFF! All of you!"

Happy nodded, clenching his jaw as he ushered everyone else out. He knew his son was right, and if someone was going to be here for Tony, it should be Peter.

It was silent as everyone walked out awkwardly, leaving the two of them alone. Peter watched them leave, and waited for the door to close before he turned to look softly at Tony.

When they stared at each other, the tensions drifted away. Tony's face softened, he was staring at him with confusion and yet a weird sense of peace. He blinked a few times, looking over Peter's face. His pulse was going back to normal and as was his breathing. 

Peter continued to softly stroke his hand, smiling through an emotional moment, keeping them there together. 

"Hey," he smiled. 

Tony could see that the younger man was emotional, struggling with keeping himself back from acting how he really wanted to. But he loved the fact that Peter respected his boundaries. There was something about the younger man that made him feel incredibly safe.

"Hey," Tony said in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry, but uh, thanks for saving me there."

Peter nodded, "It's okay. I can sense when your anxiety is getting bad. They shouldn't have crowded you like that."

"I'm thankful you're here," Tony's lips curved up into a smile as he leaned a little more against his pillow, relaxing better. "This is kind of awkward…" he chuckled uncomfortably, "but uh, who are you?" 

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, taking that hit. When he opened his eyes, he could tell that the older man could see the hurt that was coursing through him. "I'm Peter," he bit his lip. 

"And uh… you said… that woman, I'm not with her right?"

The younger man smiled and slowly shook his head. "No, you two aren't on speaking terms. You're with someone else now."

Tony stared at him, when realisation hit him. "Oh… you?"

Peter nodded, tears falling down his cheek. "Yeah," he sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying too hard. "Me."

The older man sighed, "Thank god. I thought you were my son and I was going to have to stop myself from thinking how beautiful you are." He laughed, holding onto Peter's hand.

Peter laughed through his struggle not to cry, grinning. "We have something pretty great here, it's new, but we're happy."

Tony watched him. Peter had more emotions on his face and in his eyes than anyone else who had come to see him. The younger man was certainly pretty, he seemed to care a lot. In a way, Tony felt a connection. 

He felt safe with Peter, with everyone else they expected something of him, but Peter was just letting him be him and not assuming that Tony was going to be whoever he was before.

"Who am I?" Tony asked nervously. 

"Well," Peter smiled, holding up Tony's hand. "Can I kiss your hand?"

Tony nodded, smiling as he watched Peter lay a soft, lingering kiss on the back of his hand. The younger man looked up at him, a sweet and in love expression. 

"You… are Tony Stark." He stated. "I don't want to overwhelm you by telling you too much." He spoke slowly, trying not to make this too hard. "But you are one of the most loved people in the world. You're a genius, billionaire, philanthropist. And you're a superhero." 

Tony frowned at him, "Don't mess with me," he muttered. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking," Peter told him. "I promise. Tony, you've had a really hard life. But before this all happened, you were finally happy."

The older man took it all in, "I was? Do I… do I talk to my parents? They haven't visited me."

Peter's heart broke, he would have thought Happy or Pepper would have caught him up with at least something. He felt like he was going to cry. Peter bowed his head against Tony's hands and held them at his lips. 

"Tony? Can I sit with you?"

"Uh… sure," he replied, shifting slightly to the side. Peter got up from the chair and carefully lay on the bed with him, putting his arm around Tony.

The older man found it really easy to feel comfortable, snuggling into him. He ended up putting his arm around Peter for comfort. "I like this." Tony admitted. "I feel safe with you."

Peter sobbed as quietly as he could, digging his face into the older man's soft hair. "I feel safe with you too."

"Peter… what were we like before this?" 

"I was and still am, completely and utterly in love with you. I have been since we met," Peter stroked his arm softly. He could feel Tony breathing against him and he loved it. There were so many times where Tony had been his saviour, and this time, it was Peter who got to return the favour. 

"And how did I feel about you?" 

Peter slipped his phone from his pocket, "There's a video you took when I was asleep. Do you want to see it?"

Tony nodded against his chest, keeping his arm around the younger man. Peter pressed play on the video and they watched it together. After it ended, Peter was still crying. 

"That's what I look like?" Tony questioned, perking up a little. "I'm quite the good looking guy, aren't I?"

The younger man laughed, "You are! You're so handsome. I've always thought so."

"It looks like I love you rather a lot," the older man spoke. "Maybe that's why I dreamed of you, but that video… god, we look so sweet."

"We do." Peter agreed, "Do I have your permission to kiss your head?"

"Please." Tony whispered. "You're making the anxiety go away."

The younger man pressed his lips softly on the top of Tony's head, making the younger man relax and sigh with content. "That's always been my pleasure," Peter whispered. 

"What did you dream about?" He asked softly, "Do you remember?"

Tony nodded, curling his legs up and into Peter's body, "I do. It was very dark… kind of like I was sitting in a dark room alone. But every time I started to panic, you walked into the room."

Peter closed his eyes and turned his body slightly, they both snuggled against each other as Stark continued. "And you would sit down in front of me and hold my hand, telling me that I was okay." He said softly, his hand reaching to Peter's. 

The younger man took the hint and entwined their fingers. "Did I help you?"

"Yes." Tony whispered. "You held my hand, and you told me I was loved, that I was special."

"You are." Peter confirmed. "Very loved and special." There was a comfortable silence between them, just watching their hands as Tony breathed against him. It felt nice. But it wasn't how it used to be, not yet. And there was no way he was quitting on Tony. 

He was going to be here until the end, no matter what.

"So… my parents?" Tony asked quietly and sadly. "They're not coming are they? Do they hate me?" 

Peter hugged him tightly. This was so fucking sad, but at least Peter understood how he was about to feel and he was there to hold him.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. But you and me… we don't have our parents with us anymore."

Tony didn't speak, to begin with it was a few moments of silence before he broke down in Peter's arms, cuddling into him as he sobbed loudly. Both of their hearts hurt, and yet, they felt that the presence of the other man made them stronger.

They've always been able to get through anything. This was just another bump in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for yet another plot twist, I bet no one saw this coming! Thank you for all your amazing comments and support. There are lots more chapters to come!
> 
> Remember to comment 💕
> 
> @sulphuriccherry is the priv starker acc on twitter.


	19. The New Normal

For the rest of the day, Tony wouldn't let Peter leave, which of course was fine with Peter because he didn't want to. As doctors and nurses came in and out, Peter stayed by his side. Tony's anxieties would come up and down depending on who was around. When the scary doctor came in, the one who was rough with him, his hand would start to tremble and he would stop talking. 

He felt like his insides were going to shred themselves to pieces. 

Pepper was the one who had all the issues with this new situation that there were in. She would kick up a fuss and belittle Peter. Eventually, she had to be taken out by the doctor and told not to come back. After seeing how her presence affected Tony's progress, there was nothing to do but kick her out.

Bruce had been able to come in and see Tony, which was really hard, but he was able to not overwhelm the man. It felt awkward and uncomfortable, especially because Peter had pulled everyone aside and asked them nicely not to tell Tony about his sad and traumatic past. 

Amelia joined them a little later, sneaking in outside food and set up a little picnic for them in the hospital room. It was weird how she just fit in with the group.

Tony really liked Bruce and Amelia, they seemed really happy together and they were super in love. She was really nice, sweet, and was extra optimistic about everything. The tensions were fine, and after a few days, Tony started getting stronger.

The older man needed help walking again, he needed to get his leg muscles in working order. The nurses tried to get him up and out of bed while Peter was away to get some food. He ended up having a panic attack, and cowering in the corner, his legs giving way and he wouldn't let anyone near him. 

Peter arrived and rushed by his side, calming him down and stroking his hair, telling him to remember how he felt in the dream. Everything was going to be fine.

As tenacious as he was, Tony refused to give up. With Peter by his side, they worked a little each day, walking a little more each day, until his legs were getting stronger.

Tony still couldn't recall a thing, which made him hate himself a lot. He hated that he didn't know about his life, or who he was. It made him feel rather lost. 

Peter kept his touching distance though. All they did was hold hands when Tony was at his most anxious, there was no kissing or anything intimate. There was no more cuddling, no more stroking. It was too much for them both.

It was extremely difficult for Tony to be like that with someone who was practically a stranger, and it would be for a while. Which was fine with Peter, he knew to keep his distance was the right thing to do, but it was hard. He missed the Tony Stark he fell in love with.

The one thing that Peter had done all his life was dream about kissing Tony Stark. It was everything to him, and he always had to keep himself back. However, now he has experienced the magical touch of the man he loved, it was even harder to keep himself back.

Peter and Tony were playing cards, sitting at either side of the hospital bed. 

"You might get to go home today." Peter told him as he took his turn.

"I'm sort of scared about that." Tony admitted in a small voice. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"That's up to you," Peter replied, looking through his hand as Tony took his turn. "What have you decided?"

The older man coughed and shifted slightly, looking over his hand. "Uh, remind me what my options are again?" He leaned over and took his shot.

"Well, you can stay with any of your closest friends, or you can go home with a nurse, or go home with a friend." Peter explained to him, "They don't want you to be alone. It's probably better that way… I'd feel better if you had someone there."

Tony nodded and sniffled, waiting for Peter to go. "Makes sense." He answered. "Where do I live? Is it nearby? Do I have any pets?

Peter grinned, "In a penthouse, in a tower. Stark Tower actually, it's not far from here, and no, no pets."

The older man looked shocked, "What? You weren't kidding about the whole billionaire thing were you?"

Peter giggled in reply, "No I wasn't."

Tony looked up at him and smiled a little. He was nervous at how normal the younger man made him feel, surely he should be a lot more panicked and worried about this situation. "Where do you live?"

The younger man scoffed, "Well, I live in this dingy little apartment with my Aunt. We were actually slowly going to move in together, you and I. But, I can just bring things back to my Aunt's." He didn't look at Tony as he spoke, knowing he looked sad but he didn't want the older man to feel guilty about what he couldn't control.

Tony did notice however. He felt bad for him in a big way. Peter had been planning his life with this old Tony, and now all of that was gone. Thinking it through, he didn't want to go anywhere near Pepper… and Bruce and Amelia were lovely, but they were a couple which would make him feel kind of lonely.

"I'm going to need someone to live with." He reminded him. "I can't be in that penthouse by myself."

Peter looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Wh… who are you thinking of?"

The older man peered back at him, "You." He said honestly. "I mean… I can't promise anything… and, uh, and I don't know how to cook." He laughed nervously, staring down at his hands. "And I probably couldn't share a bed… but unlike everyone else, you don't expect me to be someone else... and I'm scared of being alone or if she comes back."

Peter shot him a comforting smile, understanding and giving him a friendly expression. "If it makes you feel better, I can come over and stay in the spare room."

"I'd like that." Tony spoke quietly. "I'm not expecting anything,"

"Neither am I."

The older man sat back, putting his hand of cards down and discarded the game. "How hard is this for you?" He looked at Peter seriously.

Peter paused. He looked down at the mess of cards. He promised he wouldn't cry again and yet here it comes, the lump in his throat was back. He shook his head slowly.

"It's fine." He lied.

"I know that's not true." Tony spoke sadly, "I know this is killing you… I can see it in your eyes." He watched as Peter's face turned red, not looking up at him. 

Peter moved his hand up and wiped the cheek furthest away from Tony's view. 

"Look at me, Peter." 

The younger man sucked in a breath before lifting his head to look at Tony, sadness in his glossy eyes, a tear or two on his cheek. He looked fucking miserable. The older man tilted his head, looking at him in sympathy. 

"What we had must have been something amazing." He commented. 

Peter's chin shivered as he nodded, trying to keep it inside. He couldn't reply, it was too hard. 

"I don't know if I'm going to get my memories back, or… or what's going to happen… but I'm thankful you're here." Tony offered him, "I can't imagine what you're going through."

The younger man put his hand on his face, wiping his eyes as he tried to breathe. He still wouldn't look Tony in the eyes.

"Peter, talk to me."

"I -" Peter started, having to pause already to take a deep shivering breath in. "This is so hard… we couldn't keep our hands off each other." He bit his lip, "You would… would kiss me every chance you got… you'd look at me like I was something special."

Tony thought about it, nodding and watching him try to keep himself together. He felt utterly terrible about not being able to remember him. It made him feel uncomfortable, knowing that he wasn't the person everyone remembered him as, and he didn't know how to act or make things better.

Peter continued.

"One of the last things you… the old Tony, said to me… was," he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Don't forget me." He bowed his head, his hand balling up in a fist, clenching his eyes shut. "And you… you forgot me! It hurts so bad!"

He broke down, bowing his head down and crying his heart out. Peter sat on the bed, tears dripping onto the bed underneath him. 

\----

After two days, Tony was declared strong enough to leave the hospital and go back to his life. Apparently, with the type of injury he suffered, it would take from one week to two months for his memory to come back fully. The doctors explained that the earlier memories will come back before the later ones, so the recovery could come slowly or all at once.

Happy turned up at the hospital to drive them both home. He found this exceedingly hard, because he knew that to this Tony, he was a stranger. But Tony was everything to him. He wanted to wrap him in the biggest bear hug ever, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

So he sat quietly, driving them both home. And in the back, Tony sat, nervously staring out of the window as his hand tapped on his leg. What seemed to panic him right now was that he didn't recognise a single thing, not a street, or a car or a tree.

Peter was sitting beside him, glancing over at him from time to time, noticing the anxieties and keeping track of them in case they got worse. 

It only took ten minutes for them to get to Stark Tower, and Happy dropped them off right outside with the keys. The billionaire stood frozen in the street as he looked around him, people rushing everywhere. The building that had his apparent name on it was large and sort of intimidating. 

Peter grabbed the keys and offered to walk Tony inside. The older man followed him for a second, and then grabbed at his arm for safety. The younger man took his arm in his and led him inside and into the elevator, where they were safe.

"So uh," Tony whispered, "You weren't kidding about the whole… tower thing? How many floors does it have?"

Peter shrugged. "Probably over twenty," he smiled, pressing the button as the doors closed and they started going up. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded, holding onto him tighter. "This is scary." He muttered quietly. "Am I like… a super cool villain? With a lair?"

The younger man laughed, "Not a villain I'm afraid, probably the best superhero around."

"Do I have a cool name?" Tony looked over at him, finding a little smile as the doors opened at the penthouse floor. 

"You do," Peter commented, leading him out into the apartment. "Come and see your place." He told him.

Tony held tightly to Peter's arm as he nervously followed him into the open space, his eyes widening as he looked amazed around the apartment. "Wooow," he said, gently letting go of Peter carefully and slowly stepping into the heart of the room.

His eyes gazed in wonder and amazement at how big and expensive everything was. The windows were huge, and he could see the whole city from his sofa. It was gorgeous. Just beautiful enough for his eyes to water a little as he walked over to the window and stared out.

Peter watched him for a moment, making sure he was okay before he retreated into what was now just Tony's bedroom, picking up all of his things to move them into the guest bedroom. 

Not ten minutes later, when he came back, Tony was still in the same space. 

"Tony, are you okay?" Peter asked him.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Tony asked, tearing his eyes away and turning to look at the younger man, who had sat down on the sofa and was looking up at him. 

"It is." Peter agreed. "Do you wanna maybe, take a seat?" he cleared his throat as Tony nervously sat down on one of the seats. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at him. 

"I want you to feel safe here," he said with sincerity. "I need you to tell me if you're uncomfortable or nervous, and I will do my best to make it right. I'm going to cook, so don't worry… and you'll be free to do whatever you want here with privacy."

Tony stared at him with sympathy, but he was also extremely happy that he was going to such lengths to make him feel okay. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. "Thank you," he half smiled. "This must be killing you, huh?"

Peter nodded slightly, clenching his jaw as he sat up straight. "This isn't about me. Let's just get you better, I'm not going to be in your way."

"I really wish I remembered you." Tony spoke, probably trying to be nice but Peter felt it like a stab in the heart. 

"Me too." He spoke dryly.

"What would we have been doing? If I didn't go on this mission?" Tony bit his lip.

Peter smirked, blushing slightly. "We uh… we were going to have sex." He whispered, not able to look up at him. "It was going to be our first time… and uh, my first time ever."

"I hope my memory comes back." Tony told him, "I'm sorry you have to look after me."

"I'm not." Peter looked at him, speaking quietly. "I'm sorry we're here like this… but I'm not sorry I have to look after you. I want to be here for you, just like you were for me so many times before."

The older man leaned back in the chair and looked around the room, "Thank you." He blushed slightly as he stared down at the floor. "I appreciate that."

\----

Peter decided that before anything, he was going to make sure the place was as comfortable as he could make it. He went through to Tony's room, which he hated being there without the old Tony, and changed the sheets so they were clean and comfortable. 

He then got to cooking them dinner as Tony got to explore the penthouse, finding his bedroom like a palace of its own. He had his own walk-in closet, his own bathroom with shower AND a bath, and he had a balcony! Talk about rich! 

He found a pink shirt and smiled, holding it in his hands as he walked through to show Peter what he found. As he did, he paused, looking round the corner to see Peter talking to Bruce. 

Bruce had a box in his hand, one that looked kind of old. Peter took it from him gently with both hands, meaning that it was probably something special. Peter looked down at it with such an emotional expression, holding it close to his body as he thanked Bruce. Bruce patted him on the back and pulled him in for a hug, before taking his leave and walking away. He headed back to the elevator, and left the tower. 

Peter paused and gently stroked the top of the box, his hand smoothing over the wood. He sighed heavily and then moved it to the countertop behind him. 

Tony left it a second before walking back through, "Pete, do I actually wear this?" He laughed as he showed the younger man what he had in his hands. 

Peter looked up at him as he went back to the food, "You do!" He smiled widely. "It suits you." 

The older man walked up to the kitchen island, sitting on the stool nearest him. "So uh, what's that box?" 

Peter's eyes flicked up to him and then back to the food, he acted like it was nothing as he continued to cook. "Nothing important." He commented, "How did you like your room?"

Tony sized him up for a minute before ignoring it, bringing him back into the moment. If Peter didn't want to talk about the box he didn't have to. "It's HUGE!" Tony exclaimed. "It's like a mansion in there."

The younger man grinned, "It is. I'm sure you'll be very comfortable,"

The older man stayed and watched him cook. They didn't say much, well, what was there to say? It was just 'I'm sorrys' from two people who really had nothing to be sorry for. Peter cooked for them both and they sat down quietly, eating away as the uncomfortableness sat in. 

Tony felt terrible, he didn't know who he was or where he was from, what he had been through or done. All he knew was that he was supposed to be madly in love with this stranger… this young, male, stranger. 

He didn't feel it. 

Tony couldn't feel love right now, in fact, as far as he knew, he was just into women. He cared for Peter certainly, but that was it. 

After dinner, all Tony wanted to do was get into that massive bed and watch things on his huge TV that hung on the wall across from it. Peter went to do the dishes as Tony sort of hovered. 

"Uh… do you mind if I go to bed?" He asked, he was worried that Peter wanted him to be around him for the whole evening. 

"Of course. Go get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter asked sweetly, turning around to face him. 

Tony could really see how much he cared. He almost felt terrible for needing time to himself. He stood there for a moment, a little voice in his head telling him to offer Peter a hug or something, but he was too scared. 

He hated what he was doing to Peter. That the young man who was so in love with him he was going to give him his first time, was having to cook and clean and basically be a butler to someone who didn't know him.

"Everything okay?" Peter's friendly little voice spoke to him. 

Stark looked extremely anxious, his eyes filled with worry as he looked around the room. Peter stopped what he was doing and picked up a dish towel, drying his hands and facing the billionaire. 

"What's going on?" 

Tony shook his head, his cheeks turned red like he was about to start crying. It looked like he was going to take a step forward, but he couldn't. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of talking, he fled. Tony walked as fast as he could out the kitchen, down the hallway and into his bedroom, closing the door immediately and locking it.

Peter's eyes fell shut. He took a deep breath in and leaned against the counter behind him. How did it come to this? Why wasn't he allowed one bit of happiness? And what's it going to take for him to finally be in Tony's arms again?

\----

Tony needed to breathe. That was the first thing. He needed to not think about how he was lost, how he wasn't sure about his own existence, how everything about this world was a mystery to him. He stood against the wall as he breathed in using the techniques the nurse taught him, counting himself in and out to prevent his anxieties getting worse. 

"Mr. Stark, are you in need of assistance?" An automatic female voice spoke out from nowhere. 

He panicked, falling on the floor and grabbing his chest, eyes searching the room. "Who… who are you?"

"I am Friday. I am artificial intelligence, you created me. I know everything, and can help you with anything."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he gripped onto the chest of drawers to help him stand up. 'Uhh… okay… can you… can you help me find out who I am?" 

"Certainly, Sir. I can tell that your stress levels are high, perhaps you should get into bed."

The man didn't bother to question the random voice and did as was suggested, he quickly got down into just his boxers and slipped into the bed. He cuddled up in the soft, clean sheets, burrowing himself away. 

"What now?" He asked nervously. 

"You can ask me anything, Sir. And I can show you anything on the screen."

The question that had been on Tony's mind for so long, "Friday… What's my superhero name?"

"You are known as Iron Man." 

Tony smiled, thinking about how utterly cool that sounded. He nodded and sat against the fluffy pillows behind him. "Show me Iron Man."

The screen lit up, and suddenly there he was. That face he had seen in the mirror. Standing tall and proud, in a motherfucking metal suit, flying as people cheered. 

How the hell could he forget that?


	20. 17

  
Everything was dark, just like before.   
Tony was sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, alone. The walls were black and the only light was a spotlight on him. He was tied to the chair with rope, unable to shake them loose 

He was panicking, sweating, looking right to left as he heard noises rattling against the walls. They weren't moving in, but they felt like they could have been very soon, like they were trying to unhinge. The air was thin and Tony tried to close his eyes to calm himself down, but to no avail. 

Suddenly, there were little footsteps running his way, and the rattling stopped. Tony opened his eyes to see the cutest little kid run across the room. He was adorable, big brown eyes and short brown hair. He must have been four or five, little rosey cheeks and a big smile. 

"Mr? Why are you sad?" He asked in a sweet voice, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

Tony was shaking, he couldn't get up off the chair. "Go and get help," he managed to say to him, his nerves making his voice come out wavering. 

The little boy cocked his head, "What's wrong?"

"Kid!" Tony exclaimed with agitation, the little boy's face dropped and his eyes widened, he looked a little scared. "No, don't be scared." He brought his voice down, trying to calm him. "I'm the one who's scared," he found himself saying. "Look kid… What's your name?"

The boy stepped forward, "I'm Tony," he replied. "Tony Stark."

Suddenly the older Tony realised what was going on, and the walls began to shake again as a very familiar female voice called out for the kid. Just like that, little Tony ran off to his out of sight mother.

The dark walls fell down and suddenly he was face to face with watching the first 17 years of his life play out. He began to recognise things… people… places... scents and sounds. His parents, his old friends. Everything.

Tony was crying. He could feel his anxiety and panic grow over him like a plague, he needed something, he needed to wake up. He couldn't get out of the chair, he needed help.

He opened his tearful eyes, and now things would be better. Because Peter was standing in front of the chair now, holding his hand gently. "It's okay." He smiled. 

"You're okay. You can wake up now."

\---

Tony's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his sleeping position, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his anxiety as calm as he could. His pulse was racing as he looked around the room, trying to find something to distract him. All he remembered was his life up to 17 years old, he was angry and he was confused to say the least. 

It was a relief to say that some things had come back, but now he felt like he felt then. Like an angry teenager. At least the memories were coming back fast, you never know, he could go back to sleep and wake up as the Tony that Peter deserves. 

Needless to say he couldn't sleep, not one wink. Every time he tried he would panic that he would end up in that dark room again. He slipped out of bed and walked down the hallway, hoping to make himself some sort of snack. 

As he reached the kitchen, he ran into Peter who was up making himself a hot chocolate. Peter was wearing a large white t-shirt and shorts. He yawned and sleepily looked up to see Tony standing at the door. 

"Oh hey… did I wake you?" Peter asked with a tired smile. He looked exhausted, like he had been completely unable to sleep. His hair was a mess but he didn't care, he just wanted his midnight snack.

"No." Tony spoke flatly, "I uh. I remembered some stuff." he cleared his throat, looking over at the younger man.

Peter perked up, "You did?" He looked so eager, like by some chance Tony was going to hell him he remembered him. 

The older man nodded, "Up until my teen years." He told him as he looked around the room. "Got any food?" There was something in Tony's voice that said he didn't care about any of this, like he was in some kind of bad mood. 

The younger man swallowed, nodding and clenching his jaw, trying not to sound disappointed. This was still good news, just not what he wanted. Tony was remembering things, so he just had to wait. Even if it killed him. "That's good news. There's a cupboard of junk food I stashed away." He pointed over at it. 

Tony grunted in reply and walked over to it, opening the cupboard to look for junk. Peter watched him for a moment and sighed sadly before turning back to what he was doing. 

"I'm making hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"I'm not five." Tony replied in a cold tone, pulling out a bag of chips and slamming the cupboard shut. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't get yourself twisted, Peter. I'm not a fucking child so stop treating me like one." The older man said flatly.

"I'm not?!" Peter spoke back at him a little louder. "I'm just trying to be nice!"

"Trying." Tony mocked him. 

"What is your issue?" Peter spoke up, frowning. "I know you're going through a hard time but you don't have to be a cunt."

The older man rolled his eyes, "I'm practically a 17 year old whose parents are dead, I'm angry, hungry and fucking tired!"

"Ppfft," Peter replied, gesturing wildly with his arms. "Because I obviously have NOOOO idea what that's like!" He glared at him. "I've been there, so don't give me this 'I have the monopoly on grief' speech and give me some respect would you?! I'm the one that's here looking after you!"

Tony clenched his jaw. He glared at him like he was angry, but boy did he respect him. The younger man was right, and although Tony didn't listen to authority, he did listen to people who didn't take his bullshit. People who stood up for themselves.

"I like you." Tony commented. "I will have that hot chocolate. Thank you,"

\----

3am, and both of them were sitting on the sofa with the recliners up, sharing a massive bowl of salted popcorn as they watched trashy tv. The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air was marathoning all night, so they decided to stay up and watch it.

"I can't believe you've never seen this!" Peter laughed as he shoved popcorn into his mouth.

"I mean, I may have, I don't remember!" Tony chuckled as they watched the screen. This episode was coming to an end as the younger man turned and watched his face, smiling and happy.

Everyone told him he would have hated Tony before they met, but he quite liked it. He preferred his version of Tony, and he would always choose the Tony that called him baby. But this Tony was pretty cool too.

"So how are you liking it?"

"It's good!" Tony smiled, looking back at him. His face was soft and he genuinely looked happy in that moment. "Are you ready for bed yet? Because I'm not."

Peter smiled, shaking his head slowly. "I'm good for a few more," They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the tv, both going for the popcorn at the same time. It was turning out to be rather a great night.

Peter's hand bumped his, and he flushed with embarrassment before taking his hand away, letting Tony's grab what he wanted. He   
Faced the screen as the next episode started, the theme song blaring out. 

Peter sat up and started singing along, showing off as Tony laughed, watching him. The younger man was glowing with happiness, getting every word right. He felt really happy to even in this dark time, entertain them both and feel comfortable. 

When he finished Tony clapped for him and cheered, as they cuddled back into their sides of the cushions.

"I can see why older me likes you," Tony offered him. "Right now, I'm just glad to have a friend."

Peter hated hearing that from Tony's mouth. A friend? A fucking friend? He wanted to shake Tony and shout; 'YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME YOU DUMBASS' but he didn't want to ruin anything. 

"Well." He started, 'Whatever you need, I'm here, I can't imagine any of this is easy."

"It's not." Tony replied, "I hate this." He swallowed, "I mean sitting here and watching TV with you feels normal… but my life… isn't normal is it?" He looked over at him with lost eyes. 

"It's not." Peter confirmed, "It's really shit."

"So tell me," Tony sat up. "If my life is sooo bad, and I've lost everyone, that scary lady is apparently my ex wife… then how the fuck am I not an alcoholic or dead?"

The younger man didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He wasn't sure if telling him would make his present harder to get through or not. He licked his lips and chose his next words very carefully, speaking softly. 

"Not for lack of trying, Tony. But you're passed all of that now, you're happy."

As Tony thought about it, a little smile crawled over his face. "I can't wait."

\---

They fell asleep on the couch after marathoning the show for hours. It was light outside before they fell asleep. They woke up ages later, after lunch time, so they decided to stay in the house and just hang out. 

Peter was telling him all about games consoles and since Tony now knew how much he was worth, he went ahead and ordered some games consoles and games. He paid extra for Happy to go pick them up and drop them off, along with take-out. So they sat in their comfortable clothing, drinking Mcdonalds juice and sharing a huge collection of chicken nuggets as they played video games.

It was fantastic. Tony didn't feel the need to question his life or his circumstance, and Peter was thankful to have a friend. The older man had no idea what he was doing with these games, but Peter taught him everything he needed to know.

By the time it was night again, Peter left him to complete the game and headed off to the shower. He wanted to get to bed and hopefully get faster to Tony remembering him. 

As Peter stood in the shower, he yawned. This had all been very exhausting, if it was anyone else he wouldn't be trying so hard. But he was so in love with Tony, his heart was filled with so much love and admiration for the man, and although he liked 17 year old Tony, he NEEDED his man back. 

He had to get him to remember. 

As the hot water hit his back, he remembered how it felt to be touched by Tony. How his eyes looked deep into his soul as he stared at him with such a fire inside him. Peter wished upon the stars that night that things would get better for him. He bargained and pleaded, he'd already lost so much. 

It was the next day when Peter sat Tony down and tried to get him to remember, showing him things around the house from battles and missions, getting him to visit the lab and find something that could jog his memory. But nothing. Tony couldn't remember a single thing, and with every failed test, Peter began to lose hope that he would ever get his Tony back. 

Night three came fast and Peter spent the night crying his eyes out. Sobbing so hard that his whole body was in agony, he needed his man. With the memory box in his hands, he mourned over the life he thought he was going to have. Peter then called the doctors, who were very angry to be called so late, and they told him that time is the only healer.

Tony's mind would come back to normal when it wanted to. Whenever it wanted to. But that wasn't fast enough for Peter, it was too hard to carry on doing this. He fell asleep from exhaustion and slept for ten hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY MARKS A YEAR SINCE MY FIRST STARKER FIC UPLOAD!! 🥳🎊🎉
> 
> I'm thinking another three chapters but we will see! My sister did a drawing of Amelia which you can see on my priv twitter @sulphuriccherry 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this! This is almost officially my longest fic. It's a wild ride, and I love you all. 
> 
> Remember to comment and let me know how you feel about it 💖


	21. This Isn't You

That night was a long sleep for Peter. Once he woke up to the sun rays against his skin, he stayed there. He hadn't the strength to pull himself up out of his bed. He lay against the pillow and watched the ceiling.

He was still exhausted. No matter how much sleep he managed to get, the world was just bringing him down. Peter picked up his phone and saw he had a missed call from Amelia, so he pressed the call button and held it up to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, you called me?" Peter asked as he rubbed his eyes before yawning.

She smiled, hearing his voice. "Hey Peter, honey! How are you?" 

He really considered lying to her and telling her that everything was good, but Aunt Amelia was usually amazing at seeing right through him. "Yeah… I'm okay, I guess. How are you? Is everything okay?"

Amelia was sweet and optimistic as ever. "Yes, things are okay, I'm just calling to see if you need anything. I know you said you could handle this, but I'm worried you're taking on too much."

"I guess you're right," Peter sighed as he replied quietly, turning over to his side and staring out the window. "This is really hard." He admitted. "I'm… I'm struggling."

He could tell the shift in her voice. She sounded a lot more concerned, "What can you handle right now? Do you need me to come over?"

Peter was quiet for a moment, "Yeah." He spoke quietly. "I know I should have called May or Happy… but-"

"They're too close to this." Amelia finished for him. "I understand, you're not alone here, okay? Bruce and I will come over. Bruce can hang out with Tony and I'm going to take you for lunch."

Peter smiled as he cuddled into the duvet. "Please," he replied. "I need to get out of here for a bit."

"Gotcha, give us an hour." Amelia told him, "Hang in there."

When they hung up, Peter managed to drag himself to the bathroom and focus on getting himself ready for the day. Once he was dressed, he made sure the chest was safe before he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, to find Tony standing there with his back against the sofa.

He was standing there, still, with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face. Tony was wearing one of his suits, which meant that he was no longer a 17 year old. 

"Morning, Kid. You're up late." Tony spoke flatly. 

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for whatever this was going to bring. Once he opened them again, he looked over at Tony and then to the kitchen. "Where are you up to now, Tony?" He asked as he walked to the fridge to get himself a drink.

"That's Mr. Stark to you, kid." He spoke firmly. "I'm up to taking away that suit of yours for being irresponsible." 

"Great." Peter spoke sarcastically as he pulled out a carton of orange juice and retrieved himself a glass. "So you hate me today?"

Tony stood up properly and walked over to make himself a coffee. "I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed." He spoke.

The younger man looked at his watch, the Banners would be here soon. He had to remember that this wasn't Tony… this was Fury's fault for making him go into battle. All of this was medical, and not a true portrayal of how things really were between them. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Thanks." Peter answered him as he walked away with his drink towards the stool. 

"Don't be snippy with me, kid. You're the one who's acting like a child." Tony told him, "And when did I say you could treat this place like your own?"

Peter laughed in frustration so he didn't cry, his body straining from keeping himself so together. "This isn't you." He reminded the older man. "You're still quite a few years off."

Tony took a sip of his coffee and looked at him. "Does that make you feel better? To keep reminding yourself that I'm an asshole as I am now?"

"I never said you were an asshole." Peter commented, "I'm just reminding myself."

Tony looked over him, "I'm confused as to why I left Pepper for an irritating fifteen year old." He told him. 

Peter's heart was beating fast as he tried not to let himself explode. This was too much, where the fuck was his aunt? "Maybe because you love me." Peter spoke quietly, not looking back at him. 

"You're a little boy. I'm a straight man. Explain that to me would you? Because last time I checked, I was married to a woman and I've never cared about a man like that. Are you sure you're not trying to take advantage of me? Huh? Get that suit back?" 

The overwhelming need to hulk-out was rising. If he was Bruce he wouldn't be able to stay human right now, everything was almost too much. He didn't sign up for this. "Drop it for now."

"What? You don't want to talk to me now? The kid who's always trying to get my attention?"

Peter bowed his head and spoke. "I'm just trying to get through this the best I can." 

"Oh because it's so hard for you." Tony said sarcastically. "You're not the one who's lost everything!"

Peter stood up and threw the glass in his hands to the other side of the room, letting it hit against the wall and smash into a million tiny pieces. "YOU ARE KILLING ME!" Peter shouted, his voice broke as tears layered his eyes, "I love you, you son of a bitch! I'm done! I'm fucking done! Look after yourself!"

He then stormed off into the other room, leaving the older man standing amongst a mess of broken shards, unphased and still drinking his coffee.

The younger man was crying in his room when he heard Bruce and Amelia arrive. He listened as they both greeted Tony, and then as Amelia walked down the hallway towards his room. 

She softly knocked on his door, "Peter, honey?"

He wiped his eyes and walked over to the door, opening it up and meeting her smiling face. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, sweetpea. Come on, let's get you out of here." 

\---

Peter and Amelia sat outside at a lovely italian restaurant near a fairground. The world was happening around them, it was a nice day and there were people happy and laughing, but the younger man couldn't shake this feeling that he wasn't going to get Tony back.

He was starting to resent the man. 

Amelia ordered them food and drinks, and they sat together in silence as they let the warmth of the air touch their skin. 

"I sometimes wish that I'd never become Spiderman." Peter eventually spoke, making Amelia frown. 

"What makes you say that? I thought you loved being Spiderman?"

The younger man nodded in agreement and looked around the seating area. "Yeah. I do. But… it's brought a lot of shit."

"You're stronger for it though." She pointed out as the waiter came over with their drinks. "Sure it's been difficult. But you've been brave, and you've saved so many people. If you weren't Spiderman, we wouldn't have you in our lives."

Peter's face softened and smiled, looking over at her and nodding. "Thank you. I'm sorry… I'm just so… frustrated!" He spoke as he leaned forward and picked up his drink. 

"You're allowed to be." Amelia assured him, "It's the hardest time right now."

The younger man closed his eyes, "He asked me why he chose me over Pepper." He sighed, taking a sip and opening his eyes. "I was in love with him throughout it all. I loved him when he was like this before, but I've grown since then."

"You don't need to be bullied. You don't need a father,"

"Exactly." Peter agreed with her. "I miss those few days where I would wake up to his face… and he would look at me as if I was the most… beautiful person he's ever seen." He mused as he reminisced. "He made me feel so special. But now, he looks at me like I'm… nothing."

"This isn't him." Amelia reminded him, "You know he loves you. You know he'd rather be with you than anyone in the world."

Peter nodded. "I know. It's just not the way it is right now. I don't want to see him when he's like this."

Amelia leaned forward and took his hand, "Honey, you're all he has."

The younger man frowned, "He has you guys?"

She shook her head. "Listen, we're here to help all the time, you know that. But when he woke up, you're the one he connected with. When he was scared, you held his hand. He asked you to move in with him and help." 

Peter bowed his head as he rubbed his eyes, yawning. "He doesn't even care about me. Not now."

"Give it time," Amelia comforted him. "Just give it time."

\---

When they got back to the penthouse, Tony and Bruce had just got back from the lab. They seemed to be in a rather good mood and laughing away as Amelia and Peter approached them. 

Bruce put his arm around Amelia and smiled, kissing her cheek. She glowed in his love, which made Peter sick to his stomach. Why do they get to be happy? He wanted Tony to cuddle into him like that, to kiss his cheek. But Tony didn't even pretend to notice he was there.

He was deflated and devoid of energy, sinking into quietness as they all conversed. Tony carried on talking and then made a comment about Peter being his little stalker, that's when he decided to speak up.

"I'm going to Bruce's tonight." Peter spoke up loud enough for them all to hear. They all looked over at him, pausing what they were saying. 

"What?" Tony cocked his head. "You're just… going to leave me alone here?"

Peter looked up at him. "You're a grown man." He stated coldly. "You're the one who keeps saying you don't want me hanging around you, you're getting what you want. One night won't kill you."

Everyone stood in a stunned silence for a moment or two before Amelia went into action mode. "Okay honey, let's go and gather your stuff and I'll bring you back tomorrow."

Peter nodded and went with her to go and collect his things, leaving Bruce and Tony alone. Bruce turned to his best friend with a sour look on his face. "What did you do to him?" 

Tony looked surprised, "Me? Why do you assume I did something?"

"Peter stood by you through everything. He waited for you, he looked after you, he helped you learn to love and you treat him like this?" Bruce raised his eyebrows. "What did you say?"

He shook his head, "I just treat him like I normally treat him? A friendly neighbourhood spiderman who gets under my skin.'

Bruce seemed rather angry and huffed as he put his arms over his chest, looking disappointed as he looked away from Tony. "You're a jerk. I know that you don't remember this, but you're in love with him. You would choose him over me, over Pepper and Happy, over fucking everybody. That man in there is the love or your life," He turned to look up at Tony with a stern look.

"I don't remember any of this." Tony shrugged, "Last I checked, I'm the patient here, not him."

"He's right. You do need a night alone." Bruce stood up and walked away to help Peter pack. 

Tony grunted and walked around the kitchen, looking for something to take his mind off of things. He waited there until the people who used to like him, walked through with a bag filled with clothes.

"How long are you going for?" Tony asked, his eyes staring at the bag. 

Peter turned to Bruce, "I'll meet you guys at the car." He told them before walking over to Tony. The couple took the bag and went down the elevator to the car.

The younger man kept his distance from Tony, not able to look him in the eyes. He held on tight to the memory box in his hand and took a breath in. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe." 

Tony clenched his jaw as he noticed how sad the younger man was. How his words must have hurt him so much more than he'd intended them to. He sounded like he was trying to stop himself from looking like he cared. "So like that? You're just going to leave?"

"You don't want me here. You've made that very clear." He commented, looking up at the man he loves. "And I don't feel like being talked down to."

The older man nodded. "I understand." He said quietly, folding his arms over. "So you're… are we okay?"

Peter looked away from him, swallowing as his eyes teared up. He breathed in before his eyes found their way back to Tony. He shrugged. "I don't know." He said quietly. 

Tony frowned, "You've been like my nurse, therapist, aid." He told him, "I uh, I appreciate that."

Peter bit his lip. "I'm not your fucking employee. I'm your boyfriend, you jerk." He spat as he felt tears starting to drip down his cheek. "I hate this so much because I can't be angry at you. I didn't want you to leave," he closed his eyes and took a step back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said before walking away. 

"Peter?" Tony spoke up, glued to his spot.

Peter paused and turned around to look at him sadly. "Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kid." Tony said softly, half smiling. Peter nodded and didn't reply, he turned back around and headed for the elevator, clutching the memory box tightly in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one? Already? Yes. Not long now until the end, this is officially my longest fic. My Amelia art and updates are on my private twitter @sulphuriccherry - no one will know you're following a starker acc! I will do a face reveal when I get to 50 followers. 
> 
> Sorry for the angst, I love you all 3000


	22. Tony Wavers

Tony was sitting on his armchair, watching the Fresh Prince play on repeat. He couldn't stop thinking about that box. You know, the one that Peter keeps a completely secret and hides it away? Yeah, that one. He wondered what was inside of it, and why it was so important to him. 

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember what was going on. Right now, all he knew was that he had upset the kid by being himself. Sorry that Peter was a child who needed looking after? 

He sighed. Of course he knew that things weren't the same now. But this was a hell of a thing to come to terms with… is everyone saying that Tony had gone off boobs and started liking cock? Since when? He shuddered. 

Tony watched the screen, thinking about Peter the other night, rapping along with the theme tune. That kid was something special. He really was, and sure, he was annoying. He was eager and always happy… but now… god that was miserable. Peter looked almost broken, that made him feel horrendous. 

He picked up his phone and flicked through it, landing on Peter's contact. He didn't want to annoy him, but Tony felt like he was the only person he really had on his team. 

It was lonely being here, it was quiet and boring. It was actually haunting how bad it was, sitting here in the dark. He wondered if Peter was up and thinking about the moment before he walked out. 

He knew he shouldn't text Peter. The kid wanted time away from him, which was crazy because he never wanted time away from Tony before. But something inside him convinced him to try and be nicer, after all, if he was unfriendly enough for Bruce to call him out, then something was wrong.

Tony; 'I'm sorry, kid. I know this is hard. Please don't ignore me. I don't want you to hate me.'

If he was honest he wasn't expecting an answer. He had hoped that whatever the pre-attacked Tony's relationship with the younger man wasn't ruined by all of these challenges. 

Peter deserves better. 

Tony tried to put himself in Peter's shoes, but he never was one for that empathy thing. He missed Pepper, which was weird. Because this time last week he was terrified of her, and it was beyond weird how it all played out. He was looking forward to seeing what actually happened between them to make him leave her. 

There was still a few years to remember. Just then, his phone vibrated on the arm of the sofa. He picked it up and had a look at it hesitantly. 

Peter; 'I could never hate you.' 

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the tension in his shoulders mellowed slightly. That was really great to hear.

Tony; 'I am an asshole. Forgive me?'

He tried to distract himself by watching the tv but he couldn't stay focused. Something inside his heart made him feel nervous, which was bizarre because he was never nervous.

Peter; 'There's nothing to forgive.'

The older man relaxed into his seat. He thought about it for a few minutes before he typed out his reply. Even if the younger man was in fact that annoying irritating memory, he was the man who protected him at the hospital. 

Tony; 'Are you having a good time with Bruce?'

Peter; 'Tons. They made me some smores and now I'm up watching Judge Judy.'

Stark flicked the channel over to find whichever one that Peter was watching, eventually finding the right thing. He didn't really like this show, but he was tired and didn't care that much.

Tony; 'They spoil you. You'll never want to leave.'

Peter; 'Don't be silly, you're not here. I go where you go.'

Tony smirked, shaking his head and resting on his hand. He thought about all the times so far he remembers with Peter, realising that yes, the kid wasn't that bad. 

Tony; 'But you're not here now, the seat next to me is empty.'

Peter; 'You were driving me mad. I needed time away. I'm sorry. I miss you. I started missing you the moment I left. You don't have to say it back, I know you don't like me right now. I don't like me, but I miss the you that loved me.'

Tony stared at the message, looking over the text five or six times before attempting to text back. His fingers paused over the keyboard. He didn't know who he was or how he was supposed to feel, christ, all he knew was something was telling him not to kick the kid out.

Tony; 'I'm sorry. You should like you. You're a good man. This is hard for me. But I do miss having you here. Fresh Prince isn't the same without you singing along.'

It was true. He felt blue just sitting there alone, it was horrible not having the younger man making sure he felt okay. The last week or so, Peter was really caring, making sure he ate well, was comfortable, was happy. Perhaps he was too mean? But he didn't know how else to be?!

Since he opened his eyes their dynamic had changed so many times, and it was hard to keep a firm grasp on who he was supposed to be. Each memory brought back a different phase in his life, and none of them felt right.

Peter; 'That feels good to hear from you. I want you to like me so much. I want to be with you all the time and for you to look at me like you used to.'

Tony's heart broke. His mind was completely filled with trying to figure out how the fuck they ended up together, how Peter ended up talking to him like this. They must have been a wonderful couple. 

Tony; 'How did I used to look at you? Tell me about it.'

He figured that the more he could find out, maybe it would trigger a memory or jump-start the rest of the recovery process. 

Peter; 'Like you saw into my soul. It made my body shiver, and you would smile like you adored me, god I miss it. I love you so much.'

Tony closed his eyes, thinking about how he'd never once felt like that, well, not that he could remember. He wanted that so much.

Tony; 'That sounds nice. Really nice. I wish I remembered that, because you're describing a side of me that I feel I've not been yet, and I've always wanted to be.',

That was true, he always dreamed of being in love with someone like that, but no one ever cut it. Not even Pepper, however right now? Because of who he was in his mind… he missed Pepper. He wanted to see her.

Peter; 'You're like that with me. You loved me.'

Tony; 'Come back.'

He couldn't stand being alone anymore. His memory problems seemed so much bigger without Peter to guide him and distract him from tearing himself apart. 

Peter; 'First thing in the morning. But… can we, uh, can I get a hug? I know you're not there yet. But it's not a kiss or touching in an uncomfortable way, I just, I miss you. I need to be held.'

The older man cleared his throat and sighed deeply, that's the least he could do. Peter deserved that at least. 

Tony; 'The second you walk in. I'll hold you for as long as you need it.'

\---

So the next morning, true to his word, Peter turned up in the morning. It was about ten am when the elevator doors opened and he dragged his bag in. Amelia and Bruce had cooked breakfast for him and then drove him in, waiting outside until he was in the elevator. As parents do.

Peter was nervous and excited. He was going to be in the arms of the man he loved again, god it's been too long. It felt like years, each day was like a month. Life had been long and dull without Tony, and no, Tony's not himself right now. But it's a start.

As he walked in, he saw Tony standing in the kitchen, turning to smile at him. He put his mug down and awkwardly walked to Peter, holding open his arms. The younger man let his bag drop on the floor as he indulged himself in this moment. 

Peter quickly made his way to Tony's body and pressed himself against it, his eyes closing as his face pressed against his chest. Peter's arms slid around his waist as he breathed him in a long, slow breah. Tony smelled amazing, as he always did. 

Tony hugged him back, letting his face rest against Peter's curls and giving him this moment of peace, because he wasn't going to like what was going to happen next. 

The younger man was nuzzled into him, holding onto him tightly and close. He felt safe and protected, his eyes welling up with an overflow of emotion as he let his heart get the better of him. 

All Tony did was hold him, breathing in tandem as they stood against each other for moments that dragged on. For Peter, time stood still but this time in the best way. For a moment, he could pretend everything was fine again. 

Minutes went by, and the only reason they stopped, was because Peter heard a sound from the other side of the room. There was a cup being put down from the other side of the kitchen. 

Peter's eyes opened and he slowly pulled back, looking confused as he stared up at Tony quizzically. Tony's eyes changed to concern as Peter slowly turned his head to look at where that noise came from. 

When he saw her, his heart hurt. He thought he was done with her, why can't she just leave them the fuck alone. Peter cleared his throat and pulled himself out from Tony's grasp. Angry and sad, he looked at Tony and then to Pepper.

"What are you doing here?" He felt betrayed. Actually, that was an understatement. He felt unstable as his heart sank, and his stomach felt sick.

"I just came over to see him, look after him. I miss him, and he misses me."

Peter closed his eyes as a tear exited, his cheeks going crimson. "I'm looking after him." He cracked, "That's my job."

"He asked me over," Pepper pointed out, standing tall. "He called me up."

The younger man turned to face Tony. "Is this true?" He was so broken.

Tony swallowed and nodded, "I remember being with her, and as far as I'm aware, she's my wife."

Peter broke down, sobbing openly in the kitchen. "She's not… she's not your wife anymore. Tony, I'm your partner… I'm the one you should turn to. You… you asked me to come home." He wiped his cheeks as his chin shivered. 

"I just wanted to talk to her, you can understand that right?" Tony hoped, "It's not like we slept together."

Peter laughed in bitterness, crying more. "Oh that's such a relief! You didn't sleep with her! Hurray!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around. "You just keep going back to her when you don't know all the facts! You were terrified of her in the hospital! Don't you remember?"

Tony tried to keep calm, "I'm not that person anymore."

Pepper tried to pitch into the conversation, "Peter, you're obviously upset, why don't you go out for a while and calm down so you can understand? We were married, you know."

She really shouldn't have said a fucking word.

"You want to kick me out of my own place?" Peter asked with a slight hint of anger towards her. "So you can convince him to run away with you before his memory comes back?!"

Tony put his hands up to get him to calm down, "Pete, we're just -"

"Just what?" Peter spat, "Just dragging me through the fucking mud like you always do. I fucking HATE you right now!" He exclaimed in anger and pain. 

The older man felt terrible, he didn't exactly know what to do in this situation. He opened his mouth to speak and he probably shouldn't have. "Peter, you're being hysterical."

"ME?" Peter exclaimed, crying loudly. "I'm NOT the problem here!" He shook his head as he sniffed, glaring over at Pepper and then back to the man he loves.

"You are the best part of me, Tony, but I don't know how much more of this I can take." He said through his tears, "You're ruining everything we built. I can't stand to fucking look at you anymore."

With that, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom, forgetting his bags as he closed and locked his door. Peter fell down onto the bed crying, where he would remain the rest of the day.

In the kitchen, Pepper and Tony stood silent for a few moments. That was until Pepper decided to speak up. "That didn't go well," she commented. 

"No," Tony agreed. "It didn't." He stared at the spot that Peter had been standing before turning around to face her. "I'm stuck."

Pepper shrugged and leaned against the kitchen island, "You know, you could always come to mine. I can make room for you,"

Tony frowned, looking at her. Sudden realisation hitting him as he thought about things Peter had said. "I think you should leave."

"Excuse me?" 

"Please, I need you to leave." Tony spoke, "You have to go. I shouldn't have invited you over," he ushered her to leave.

Of course she kicked up a fuss and became very rude, but Tony managed to get her out the door. As soon as she was gone, he wanted to try and find a way to make it up to the younger man. 

Tony got to making lunch for them both, and brought it on a tray to Peter's room, knocking on it and letting him know there was food. But Peter still cried, his cries drifting through the cracks in the door, making Tony feel terrible. He refused to come out to eat, so Tony left it by the door and ate his in the kitchen. 

Throughout the day, Tony was trying to find ways to coax Peter put. He put on Fresh Prince loud enough for Peter to hear, but he didn't emerge from the room. 

Nothing was working. Not even when it came to dinner time, and Tony spent ages cooking them something delicious. He left it by the door and walked away and when he came back the plate was empty. At least he was eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angels!! I hope you like the update, its coming to an end very soon and I promise it will be worth it. I don't know when the next one will be out but I'll try my hardest to get it done asap 💕
> 
> My birthday is on the 27th, so leading up from tomorrow til then I might not upload much because my bestie is spending the week with me! 
> 
> @sulphuriccherry - priv twitter. Go follow for updates, prompts, fanart, my face, you can send me ideas to write and we can talk. It's not evident It's a starker acc so no one will know you're following it 💕
> 
> Ily all so much!! Remember to comment 💖💖


	23. You Are The Best Part Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a song cue here, I will tell you which song and when to press play. The song title will give everything away if I tell you now.

Tony tossed and turned, he was completely exhausted. He felt horrendous about how everything turned out. He'd been so focused on himself that he didn't even pay attention to how the younger man's journey was crashing around him. He knew the moment Pepper came in that he shouldn't have called her, it's just that he remembered that some part of him missed her. Whatever happened after his memories were lost on him. He had no reason right now to actually hate his wife, and he couldn't make himself dislike her.

But seeing Peter's face like that… god that was horrendous. That was like one of the worst things he'd ever seen. He'd seen people die, he'd witness explosions and fires. But nothing compared to the pure misery that lay in the sweet hazel eyes that now haunted him. 

Sure he'd seen Peter cry before, out of anger or frustration. But never out of pure and unbridled misery. And this time, it really hit him. He was the reason that those sweet cheeks burned red, that those intelligent, deep eyes spilled out sweet sorrows like a leaking of the soul. 

Tony was so angry at himself that he allowed that to happen to Peter, he actually allowed that sweet pale face to turn into tears and snot. Peter was a wreck, and his heart was breaking. He needed the younger man to talk to him, to just sit and tell him everything was okay. 

He didn't know how long this was going to take, how long they were both going to be in pain. None of this was fair on either of them. Both of them were in danger of being hurt, in pain and had signed onto something they didn't even know the terms of. This relationship, whatever it was, left them alone in separate rooms, hating themselves. 

Peter was crying in the other room. He didn't have to attach his ears to the door to find that out. And Tony felt like he had abandoned the poor man. 

He thought about their similarities throughout their life, their parents, the trouble at such a young age. And then up until now, both trying to seek approval in the one person that showed them some sort of attention. 

How would he feel if he were Peter right now? If Pepper lost her memory and forgot about the life they started to share? If she consulted her ex and made him feel so low?

God, he felt like an asshole.

Tony groaned as he pulled the duvet over him, turning to his side as he peered around the room. This entire place was filled with memories, but not the ones he wanted. He wanted the newer ones, the ones that made him the person Peter loved. Because right now he really couldn't see it. 

That was when he realised. Peter left this apartment yesterday with that secret box tightly in his grasp. And when he returned, the box must have been in his luggage. Which he left in the middle of the apartment and had yet to go back for it. 

Maybe he could find the answer to making it up with Peter? Of course he didn't want to invade his privacy, but now there really wasn't much of a choice. Tony was out of ideas, out of branches to reach for. He was lost. 

He pushed himself out of bed, standing up and stretching before he took himself over to the door. Walking as silently as he could, he tiptoed past Peter's room. Peter was still crying, softly to himself but loud enough for Tony to hear it. 

The older man took a moment to catch himself from trying to get in again, before heading through to retrieve the bag. When Tony got to it, he kneeled down on the floor and gently opened it, as to not alert Peter.

There it was, a wooden chest tucked in amongst his clothes. Tony looked at it, it was obviously cared for deeply and was tucked away so safely. He picked it up without touching the wood, wrapped up in the clothes it was in. 

He moved it towards the coffee table and set it down, sitting on the couch as he prepared himself for what could be inside. Taking a deep breath in, he unwrapped it carefully and looked at it. 

Tony gently let his fingers stretch out, his fingertips gently grazing the lid. The moment his skin connected with the soft wood, a flash of light took over him. 

A memory shot into his head like it was playing out in front of him, it was almost real. He could feel it surround him, his mind drifting off to another time.

-

_ In his head he could see himself sitting across from Peter, who looked so nervous and yet incredibly happy. It was beautiful. He was glowing in the candlelight. _

_ "But if you think you could want this… want me, then please tell me. Because I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible." He heard himself say, he sounded so scared and in love. _

_ "I want you." Peter told him abruptly, "I want you so much that from the moment I saw you standing there I wanted to kiss you." He was literally shaking with nerves as he spoke. _

_ He felt warm.  _

-

Tony's eyes widened, the flash leaving him as fast as it came. He sat back as a surge of electricity ran through his veins. The other things like dying and returning filled up his head as common knowledge, like it was always there, but the Peter flashes were important, therefore took prescience over all. They came at him like magic, transporting him back.

He swallowed as he opened the lid of the box shakily, his heart beating irregularly. Another one hit him hard, forcing him to recall the moments he'd been hoping for.

-

_ "Can you ask me… like, actually ask me to go to bed with you? So I can keep the soundbite in my head?"  _

_ "Peter… would you like to go to bed with me?" Tony smirked, watching the younger man react. _

_ "Yes please,"  _

-

Tony's eyes started to fill up with tears, his pulse getting faster. This was overwhelming, this was incredible. Who knew that the answer was right here in front of them the whole time? He bit down on his bottom lip as he touched the tool inside, holding it up.

-

_ "You can look," Peter whispered.  _

_ Tony's eyes went down over his chest, his stomach, those gorgeous thighs and those long legs. Then his eyes drifted to Peter's crotch, looking at the line of his cock in his boxers. The older man couldn't believe how beautiful the creature in front of him looked, how bloody lucky he was to get to see him like this. _

-

A tear dropped from his jaw as he picked up the photograph, looking at it with blurred vision. He remembered this now, he remembered their kisses, their loving moments that they shared. They were all coming back to him.

-

_ "Oh I remember this, May made us take a photo together the first time we met." _

_ "I look at this a lot. I remember how crazy it was to meet you. It was insanely cool." _

_ "From there to here, we've come a long way. Can we put that in the box?" _

-

**AUTHORS NOTE; Play 'It's all coming back to me." - Celine Dion**

Tony stared at it for a moment. Just one moment. Because he had to keep himself in one piece, everything was going to be better now. Adrenaline took him over as his heart fluttered.

That gorgeous, loving, beautiful man in the other room was his. Peter loved him, stuck by him and now was sitting in a room that wasn't his, sobbing his little spider heart out over the man he loved treating him like a jerk.

Tony couldn't waste one more moment without touching him. He yearned for it, more than the suit. More than anything, he just wanted to be with the love of his life. Electricity surged through him. 

He moved as fast as he could, Peter, HIS PETER needed him. And he needed his baby. He raced down the hallway and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The younger man had kept it locked, but that wasn't stopping him. He took a step back and then rammed at the door, hitting it with the full force of his shoulder, knocking it wide open and breaking the lock. 

The door swung open and smacked against the wall. Peter bolted up from his lying position, confused and slightly scared as he stared up in confusion at the older man. 

Peter's eyes were bright red, swollen and sore. The tears had made his face shiny, his hair a perfect tousled mess of curls as his eyes continued to be the orbs that guided Tony back home and back to himself.

"My beautiful Peter," Tony's voice broke, his heart melting as he really took in the younger man's beauty. He missed this feeling, this feeling he wanted for so long, the one he coveted but never truly understood. "My baby," he whispered as he walked over to the bed, gently sitting on the side of the mattress and touching Peter's cheek lightly with his fingertips.

The younger man's eyes fell shut, breathing deeply as he enjoyed the moment. "Tony?" He asked in a small voice. "Tony, what's going on?" He opened his eyes and sat up a little.

Tony's eyes held a multitude of emotions, adoration, realisation, hope, loss, lust and sorrow. "I remember," he whispered with a sweet smile. "I remember you."

Peter's chin shivered as he touched Tony's face gently. "Tony," he smiled, "I missed you." They stared at each other with the most beautiful gaze, their eyes drinking each other in as they slowly moved. Their hands found each other's bodies. 

The second Peter's hands touched his chest, and his fingertips grazed his skin, another flash surprised him.

-

_ "Hey… uh, I'm, I'm, I'm Peter."  _

_ "Tony." _

-

Tony touched Peter's jaw, moving into him and pulling him close as the younger man's hands grasped onto his shirt. Like a magnetic force, their lips were drawn together, capturing each other in the most magical kiss.

In one indescribable instant, the whole world melted away. Every inch of hurt, everything that went wrong was no longer relevant. Peter trembled as the older man pressed against him, pushing him down onto the bed. Their chests pressed together, warm and fuzzy feelings spread over their skin as the older man lay over him.

_ - _

_ "I just wanted to be like you! _

_ "And I wanted you to be better" _

_ - _

The kiss was slow, passionate, loving. Tony lavished Peter's lips with tantalisingly slow movements, tasting him, licking them open before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Peter moaned, low and slow, in the most arousing and endearing way, making Tony's heart race faster as his hands found the bottom of his shirt, fingertips touching the skin as his hands slid underneath the material. They caressed his abdomen, moving up towards his chest. His fingers met Peter's nipples as they continued to kiss. Peter slowly rolled up against his body. 

-

_ "Mr. Stark… I don't feel so good… I don't know what's happening… I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Sir, please, I don't wanna go…" _

-

Tony pulled back, watching Peter's face as he looked down at him the way he used to, he licked his lips as his hands gripped at Peter's shirt. There were no words spoken. They didn't need words, all they needed was each other. Peter nodded with a smile and a glowing look in his eyes, letting his partner know that it was okay.

A simple look, a simple touch.

Peter moved so Tony could take his shirt from him, throwing it away before he leaned down against his perfect frame, attaching his lips to Peter's neck. He took his time touching, caressing, massaging the younger man's body as he kissed his neck. 

-

_ "We did it, Mr. Stark. We won." _

-

He trailed down his body, licking his way to his nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Peter moaned deeply, his body more aroused than he had ever been before. Peter was trembling with lust, moaning softly over and over as his lover massaged his nipples with his tongue.

Peter's cock was hard, eager to be touched and to be loved. Eager to be near the older man as it strained in his boxers.

-

_ Peter looked up at him, "I want you to touch me." He told him nervously. "I wanted to ask if you could… maybe, get me off?" _

_ Tony's lips curled into a smirk, his mood lightening straight away. "You had me so worried there," he chuckled. "Of course, I'll get you off, baby. I'd love to."  _

_ - _

Tony moved his body against Peter's, rubbing against him softly, his lips peppering kisses all over his chest as his hands slid up and down those elegant legs he loved so much. He was extremely turned on himself, his body itching to lie against Peter's. 

He sat up and removed his shirt. As he did he could see in Peter's eager eyes how beautiful the younger man saw him. It was like he was looking like some sort of god. If you had asked Peter, he would say he was.

Peter looked over the gorgeous, still oddly muscled body. It wasn't as buff as it used to be, but it was still perfect in his eyes. He touched Tony's chest with one hand as he pulled down his own boxers with the other. 

Tony swallowed hard as he breathed heavily, letting his eyes close as he let Peter do the same to him, pulling the material down and freeing his cock. They moved their underwear out of the way and paused, taking a moment to take in each other's beauty.

-

_ "I'm making a memory box. Cheesy and girly, I know. But I want to remember everything. Is that okay?" _

_ - _

Peter bit his lip as he took in the godly and wonderful sight of Tony's perfect naked body, hard for him, there for him. His eyes fell back on Tony's, he kept them there as he took a hold of the older man's hand, bringing it to his face. He took two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them long as slow, covering them in saliva as he kept their eyes together.

Tony's mouth opened as he groaned in arousal, the most sensuous, animalistic groan which made Peter suck harder. He popped them out of his mouth and gently moved his hand down his body to between his thighs, opening his legs wide.

Peter smelled like safety and home, oh god how did he live without this. The love inside his heart was overwhelming, making him want to cry.

-

_ "You're telling me you have a collection of never-been-seen before photos of me smiling and laughing?" Tony smirked as he kissed Peter's hair again.  _

_ "Uh. Yeah." Peter admitted, "I just like you a lot," _

-

Tony raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly as he watched an eager smile spread over Peter's sweet face, his fingers being directed to his sweet, untouched hole. He took control of his hand as he moved to sit between Peter's legs, gently rubbing the outer ring.

"Please," Peter whispered, touching his own nipple with one hand and holding the sheets tightly in the other. 

The finger circled it a little more before he removed it all together. He watched the perfect little hole pucker, wanting him. Peter watched as Tony leaned forward, letting his tongue lavishly lick over his opening.

"Oh fuck," Peter muttered, his fingers threading into Tony's thick hair, his eyes barely to stay open, but he needed them to be, he needed to know this was real 

Tony massaged his hole, wetting it, soaking it as he let his tongue slip in and out. He had no idea what he was doing but his baby deserved his, he deserved every perfect, fluttering sensation. 

-

_ "Christ, you're the hottest person I've ever seen." Peter complimented him as he sat there in awe. "I can't believe you're mine." _

_ "And you're mine," Tony spoke as he attempted to do as many pull ups as he did push ups. "And tonight? You'll be completely mine." _

_ Peter blushed, "God, I can't wait."  _

_ - _

Peter's cock pulsed as he rolled his hips against Tony's mouth, filling his ass up with that perfect tongue. The older man pulled back, but only for a second, before he replaced his tongue with his fingertip. He slid it inside, stroking and kissing the younger man's thigh as he did so.

He stared up at Peter, whose face was red, his mouth open in a perfect 'O' shape. He was flushed with pleasure as he felt the finger slip inside him fully then out again. His eyes opened as he looked down at Tony, his pupils dilated and dark.

"Beautiful." Tony whispered against his thigh, tickling him. He continued to move his finger in and out, living off of every squeak and moan that came from Peter's perfect lips.

-

_ The older man pressed the camera option and set up a video. Pressing record, he sat them both in the frame, looking lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend, catching him in an adoring connection.  _

_ "I want to remember this moment. Just as we are right now, so if anything bad happens, if we are separated again, we will always have right now. This moment is ours, baby." _

_ - _

The moans got more erotic as the older man pushed a second finger in, stretching him out. He scissored his fingers as he leaned forward, taking Peter's perfect cock into his mouth.

"UHH!" Peter moaned loudly, licking his lips as his head hit back against the pillow. This was bliss, Tony Stark, his boyfriend, was sucking on his dick, moaning around it softly as he continued to push his fingers in and out. 

A third finger slipped inside and Peter bucked up, whimpering and shivering with pleasure. Tony thrust his fingers in until the knuckles, slipping Peter's cock from his lips as he watched his fingers slip out.

-

_ "I love you," Peter whispered against his lips.  _

_ "I love you too," Tony put down the phone and let his fingers Peter's curls, kissing him again and pushing him to lie down on the floor.  _

-

Peter reached his hands out, stretching them to Tony, grabbing at him. Tony smirked and climbed over him, taking him in his arms. He wrapped Peter in his arms, taking him in for a long and beautiful kiss. 

One hand slid down the side of Peter's soft, gorgeous body, lifting his leg up and holding it firmly against him. He nibbled at Peter's lips before pulling back a centimetre, hovering over him as he rubbed his nose against his. 

He positioned himself, the tip of his cock, soaking with precum and saliva as it rubbed against Peter's pink hole. Peter whined in need, his eyes wide, a smile on his face as his hands grasped at the back of Tony's shoulders. 

-

_ "Dear Tony,  _

_ I would be a fool to let this carry on without saying a word about it, it's been on my mind so much lately. And I hope when you read this it makes you smile, you have such a wonderful smile. I hope you are flattered by my words." _

-

Tony gently held Peter's close with his other hand, his arm wrapping under him and holding the back of his head, keeping him safe. This was perfect. He smiled at him lovingly as he pushed himself slowly inside, watching Peter feel the insanely new feeling. 

The younger man's body moved with him, his mouth open and wet as his eyes widened with this new ultimate feeling fill him up. 

Peter was tighter than he thought he would be, it was bliss, warm and perfect. He groaned, holding him tighter as he kept pushing in, making the younger man moan loudly against him. 

"It's okay baby," Tony whispered, "You're okay," he kissed him softly, still sliding softly in as he stretched him out. "You're so pretty, Peter, so pretty."

The younger man held onto him tighter as he felt the entirety of Tony's cock fill him up. He felt so full, for the first time ever he felt complete. He surrendered himself to the man of his dreams, tearing up as he stared up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Baby boy, you're doing so well, you're so tight, nngh, god you're perfect." He cried as his tears fell onto Peter's cheeks. 

-

_ 'I love you. _

_ I'm so in love with you that it kills me every time I see you. Everything about you sets my soul on fire. Every time I see you enriches my soul.' _

-

"You can move," Peter whispered, "Please, I want to be yours."

"You're mine, baby boy. You're all mine." Tony comforted him as he reattached their lips, kissing him softly. He began to move his lips, and as he did, everything was finally perfect.

It began slowly, just pulling out a little and sliding softly back in. Peter moaned against his lips, the most enticing moans that Tony swallowed and reciprocated. He slowly began to move faster, holding each other close as their movements got needier and more in sync.

"Tony," Peter moaned, his nails digging into his skin. Tony's large cock filled him up so well, making him feel the best he'd ever felt.

It was so much better than he'd dreamed, the tip of his cock hitting his prostate as he cried out. "Daddy!"

-

_ 'I know I'm not worthy, and I know you love someone else. I'm just a fool for you, Tony. My heart is, and will always be yours. Please don't push me away, please just let me be in your life in the background.' _

-

Tony's face dug into his soft and perfectly scented neck, kissing it as he moved faster, pounding into him faster and harder as Peter begged and moaned for more. 

"Daddy!!" The younger man cried out, "Ohfuckme - daddy!"

Tony slowed down and lifted Peter's legs to wrap around him before moving his spare hand to grasp around Peter's cock. The older man kissed him again, a delicious kiss as he fucked into him again. 

"Ohgod, Peter… fuck… oh baby forgive me! I'm sorry baby… god!" Tony exclaimed loudly, nearing his edge so soon. 

Peter was sobbing with ecstasy, his skin sweaty and warm, his hair sticking to his forehead as the glistening, golden god hovered over him. Tony's face was a perfect picture of love and pleasure, he was poetry.

_ - _

_ 'I love you so much, Tony.  _

_ I always will. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Peter.' _

-

"Tony… I'm gonna cum," Peter whispered against his lips, clawing at him as his cock was being jerked beneath him. "Make me cum!"

"Oh I'll make you cum, baby boy." Tony growled, doubling down and moving his talented hips faster, pounding into him over and over, hitting his prostate every time. 

Moans, gasps and grunts filled the room as they worked together, holding onto each other for dear life as they neared their edges.

"Cum inside me!" Peter urged, "Please Tony, oh god I need to feel you, make me your boy!"

Fuck that was hot. "Gonna make you mine, pretty boy. I'm gonna fix that broken heart, AH FUCK! You feel so good!"

Tony was seconds away, he pressed the most amazing kiss on Peter's lips as he thrust up thrice more. As if by magic, they both came loudly at the same time, Peter's cock exploding between them, shooting cum over their bodies as he screamed for his lover. 

"TONY!"

The moment Tony came inside him, shooting his load into his ass and claiming him as his own, finally. "PETER!" He groaned as he rode out their orgasms.

Sweaty, breathless and exhausted, they collapsed against each other. As they lay there in a mess of limbs and sex, they couldn't help but grin and blush, gently petting each other as they shared little kisses over each other's faces and chests. 

They lay facing each other, holding each other close. Breathing unhinged, and tired eyes, they gazed at each other lovingly. Peter giggled as Tony's fingers traced his jaw. Tony smirked back in return. 

Tony whispered to him; "When you touch me like this, and when you hold me like that, it was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now." 

-

_ 'He opened his eyes to see Peter's sad ones. "Peter Parker, I love you so much. Don't forget me,' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter I have ever written. It took a long time to get here, but this enriches my soul as I hope it does for you. 
> 
> You are all a blessing, and I thank you. I hope this chapter makes up for any angst and tears I may have caused. I love you all greatly.
> 
> My private twitter is @sulphuriccherry, it's not obvious it's starker so no one will know you follow a starker blog. I will face reveal there soon, Amelia art is there, and it's open for requests and ideas. 
> 
> Please comment, 💕


	24. The Last Chapter

And so the worst of it was over, and our lovers lay in each other's arms all night. The love between them flowed harder and shone brighter than ever before. When Peter woke up, he lay there staring at his man for hours, stroking his face ever so lightly. 

Tony smiled in his sleep, he could finally lie there and feel like everything was okay again. When he awoke, he saw Peter's sweet and loving face.

"God, you're pretty." Tony spoke softly, pulling the younger man's naked body against his. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Peter giggled and kissed him softly, transfering all his love into the touch. "It's me who's lucky, Tony. I really can't believe this happened, I feel so… ugh so happy."

The older man grinned, "I'm glad baby, you deserve it. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you,"

"Don't," Peter touched his jaw. "Don't say sorry. It's okay. You've been through a lot. We've both said things," he smiled, looking into his eyes lovingly. "We've both said things, but it doesn't matter now."

"You're right. What matters… what really matters," Tony spoke. "Is that I just made love to the most gorgeous man in the world, and I am bringing you far away on your graduation holiday."

Peter lit up and squealed, hugging him tightly. "Really? I'd love to!" Tony hugged him back and kissed his hair. 

"Baby? Can I ask you something? I promise I'll drop it straight after." Tony asked, nuzzling into his neck.

"Of course," 

"Why did it take so long for you to come and see? Pepper said I was in a coma for a while. That you never came by." Tony asked slowly. 

Peter pulled back, a frown on his face as he moved to snuggle into Tony's arms. He kissed his arm before sighing hard. "I wasn't allowed in." He spoke quietly. "We're not married and I'm not family. I sat outside the door and just… waited. The night before you woke up, I broke in."

Tony listened to him, holding him tight as he drew in a long and slow breath. He kissed the top of Peter's hair, stroking him. He spoke warmly, "Then that's where we'll go." He told him. 

"Where?" 

"Anywhere that will let me marry you in a moment." Tony spoke, "I'm going to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to us. I want to marry you, Peter."

The younger man lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes wide and happy. He started to pepper kisses excitedly all over the older man's chest. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!" he beamed as he pushed Tony's back against the bed. 

Tony laughed as Peter lay above him, kissing him all over. "I want to marry you too!" Peter exclaimed, straddling him and looking down at him. He was red from blushing, his smile wide and matching that of Tony's. The older man's hands sat on his hips as he stared over his body.

"I'm so in love with you." Tony grinned. "I'm going to ask you properly. I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to be mine forever." He let his hand rise up and grazr over Peter's body, watching him shiver at the touch. 

"I'll say yes." Peter bit his lip, "I promise you," he replied as he moved his hips slightly. He could feel Tony getting hard underneath him as he wiggled his ass against his cock. 

"Baby," Tony smiled, "That feels good."

Peter cocked his head, raising his eyebrow. "Does it?" He said flirtatiously. "Do you like it?" He rocked his hips harder, his own cock hard.

"Do I like the most beautiful man in the world rocking on top of my cock? Yeah baby, I do. Ahh fuck," Tony groaned, biting his lip as he helped Peter rock against him. 

"Mmm," Peter smiled, leaning over and taking Tony's lips in his own. He rocked his hips, moving his cock against the older mans. "Fuck," he whispered against him.

"I'm lucky," Tony whispered, petting him, hand in his hair as he moved against each other. "Pretty baby," he moaned as he bit down on Peter's ear, making him whine. His hands spread down the pale softness of Peter's back, grabbing at his ass and pulling him back and forth against him. 

Their leaking cocks rubbed together as they both moaned, taking each other's lips in a perfect kiss. The older man slapped Peter's ass, making him shiver and whine, fucking up against him harder 

"Daddy," Peter whispered as he put his hands between them, taking their cocks in his fingers. "I love you, uhhh fuck,"

Tony smacked his peachy ass again, before grabbing his hips and flipping him over. He growled as he covered Peter's body, attacking his neck with kisses as he moved his hips against his lover.

"I love you too. Come on baby, shiiit, babybooooy," Tony moaned.

Peter was heating up, his eyes looking into Tony's with dilated pupils. "Ooo, oh my god… I'm close…" 

Tony smirked, licking his lips and tightening his grasp. "Come on, cum for me, oh angel, uhhh fuck, say my name!"

"Toooony, Tonytonytonytonytony!" Peter moaned over and over like he was praying to the gods. He thrust up harder faster, his orgasm building up inside of him. "Gon cum!" He threaded his fingers in Tony's hair as he brought him down for a hard kiss. 

He came seconds later, his cum shooting out and covering their bodies. Tony followed suit within seconds, groaning low and sensuously into Peter's ear.

\---

They could barely keep their hands off of each other. Tony demanded that his baby move in with him fully, and over the next few days, they brought everything he owned to mix in with Tonys. 

They left it a whole 24 hours before they told anyone about the return, Tony wanted to soak up as much Peter time as he could. He let him sit on the countertop as he made them pancakes, a flour covered Peter staring at him with adoration. They ended up making out with Tony's hand pulling his hair.

Every moment was a laugh, a joke, a shared memory. The two of them basked in their love, holding hands as they lay on the sofa, staring at each other and talking. Every second was glowing, it was like the world around them had stopped. Nothing mattered because they had each other.

"I'll never forget you again," Tony whispered to him, memorizing his face, stroking his jaw. "I'm so in love with you."

It was the next day before everyone was told, and the press went insane. Everyone wanted to see the newly remembered Tony and his partner, but Tony only gave the press one interview, and he held Peter's hand the whole time.

When he came back to the penthouse, he had his friends waiting for him, including Happy, May, Bruce, Amelia and others who came to visit. It was fantastic to see everyone around again, and now knowing who they all are and how they had supported him. He spoke to them with his hand on Peter's waist, cuddled into his back. 

Everyone could see how much they were in love, it was obvious. From every gaze to each loving touch, the two of them looked genuinely happy. It made so many people happy to finally see each of them with a sparkle in their eye.

\---

The best part of it all was when Pepper invited herself over, walking in smugly and trying to pretend she was all that. She hadn't a clue that Tony's memory was back, she was here to try one last time. 

When she arrived, it was three days in. Peter was putting away the last of his clothes in, get this, their bedroom. Tony was putting something new into the box, a newly printed picture of them cuddled up in bed.

He closed the lid and put the box on the side, when she waltzed her way inside and smiled when she saw him. 

"Hey! How's the patient doing?" She grinned, walking over to him. 

Tony felt sick looking at her, knowing that she purposely tried to manipulate him and hurt the love of his life. So he decided to play with her. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile, turning to her.

"Oh, still pretty shaken up, I hate not being terribly sure of what's going on." 

Pepper shot him a fake smile, one that days ago he couldn't see through, but today it was obvious now. "I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do just let me know. How are things with the kid? Is he driving you mad?"

Tony chose not to react. He wanted to frown and shout and tell her to fuck off. But he held back. "Oh he's driving me." He commented. "What are you doing here, Pep?"

"We miss each other. I miss my husband," she walked over to him, stopping a meter away. 

"What makes you think we would be good together again?" Tony asked, leaning his back against the island as he held onto it with one hand. "We've been a rollercoaster," he forced a smile. 

Pepper moved her hair and stepped into his circle, she flashed a smile and tilted her head. "You know me, Tones. I'd do anything for you. I'm your wife, I'm the person who gets you… you know?" She raised a hand to touch his shoulder. "Remember how good I am with my hips?"

A moment later, Peter skipped through, "Hey handsome! My stuff is all away, what's say we christen the new sheets?" He grinned as he turned the corner. 

He saw Pepper standing before him, gently touching Tony's shoulder. But he wasn't jealous, oh no, not this time. Because he knew that Tony didn't want her. He knew Tony was his.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at her blankly.

"Oh, Pep was just filling me in on how she thinks she is better for me than you even though she ignored me when I came back from the dead." Tony said as if it were normal, smiling as he walked away from Pepper. He walked to Peter and cuddled into him before pulling back to see her face.

She was dumbfounded, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You… you remember?" Pepper asked.

Tony nodded, holding Peter close by the waist as the younger man's arms slid up and wrapped around his neck. "I do, and this man right here is soon going to be Mr. Stark," he grinned as he looked over Peter's face. "I can't wait."

"Wh… you're going to marry him?" Pepper questioned in judgement. 

Tony looked over at her, "Why wouldn't I? He's perfect.",

Pepper grimaced, looking to Peter and then to Tony. She took a deep breath in through her nose. "I guess I should go then."

"Please," Peter smiled, moving over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, in which Tony returned to him with a loving smile.

As Pepper turned on her heels and walked away, Tony spoke up after her. "Oh and by the way," Pepper turned her head to look back at him. 

"Peter's better with his hips." 

The woman had never fled a scene so fast and angry before. And the moment the elevator doors closed, she was never bothered by them again.

Peter giggled and curled into Tony's body. "What the hell was all that about?" He felt the older man's arms cuddle into him and holding him close.

"Just having some fun," Tony kissed the top of his head. 

\---

With his world back to normal, well, as normal as it could be. Tony found himself standing on the balcony in the middle of the night, leaning on the barrier as he watched the stars.

He thought about his story, from his start until now. So fucking much had happened, life, death, drinking, drugs, war, loss, love, adventure, hurt. It was more than most people could live in a million years, nothing could match up.

But as Tony stood there and watched the stars sparkle and glow above him, he realised that everything led him to this moment. Every battle he fought, both internal and external, put him on his path to the greatest love he'd ever have. 

Tony pulled his hand out his pocket, holding a little black velvet ring box. Inside was a silver, expensive ring, with an inscription on it. This was the ring he was going to use to propose to Peter. 

He opened the box and looked down on it, the words 'I love you 3000,' written around the shiney ring. Tony smirked, he couldn't wait. He was going to whisk the younger man away and fly him to anywhere he wanted to go. 

Then Tony was going to surprise him, get down on one knee and tell him how much he cannot live without him. And they were both going to cry. And then they will never be apart again. 

He put the box back into his pocket as the doors behind him opened. Tony turned around to see Peter's sleepy and happy face, his hair a mess and wearing a long night shirt. His bare legs were long and elegant as he stepped onto the balcony.

"Hey baby," Tony whispered as he pulled him close. "Can't sleep?"

Peter shook his head and smiled sweetly, cuddling into him. "I missed you." 

"What a coincidence? I missed you too." Tony chuckled, turning them so they both watched the night sky above the city. 

The younger man pressed his cheek against Tony's chest, closing his eyes and holding Tony by the waist. The older man's arms wrapped around him, they both settled into the moment. It was quiet around him, the ambience of the night seeping into their souls.

"Tony?" Peter asked sweetly. "Will you be mine forever?"

Tony smirked, moving his hand to stroke Peter's curls. "For as long as you'll have me. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a wild ride. I love all of you so much. I hope you like the last chapter, and I hope this whole story is worth going back to. You're all amazing. Thank you for your amazing support and comments 💖
> 
> Please follow my priv twitter @sulphuriccherry, and you can send me prompts and ideas there 💕
> 
> I love you all 3000.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your amazing congratulations, you guys mean so much to me. 
> 
> I really love you all.   
> I am thinking of making a small private starker twitter acc where we can all post and share, is anyone else up for it?? Let me know and we can all make priv starker accs and share with each other. 💖


End file.
